How Can You Swallow So Much Sleep?
by TheBreakingDawn333
Summary: After a death in the family, Seth is forced to move in with his mother and sister... but he learns destiny will force him to be with a certain Alpha...the problem is, is that what he really wants? M for lemons, language, etc.
1. Prologue  A Fathers Memento

How can you swallow so much sleep?

**Switches between Seth and Jake, but mostly stays on Seth. I will continue other stories, just need to get this idea out of my head haha, the story description pretty much says it all. Sorry for not posting in forever...life is one hell of a drug. :P**

**Prologue**

"We almost there?"

"Yes Seth, almost there." My father said gruffly.

"Good."

Heading home to moms today, parents were divorced when I was ten, and my sister was twelve, that was 6 years ago. I ended up with dad, Leah with mom. I didn't particularly like my dad at the moment, we were arguing over my curfew. It's been a long time since I saw mom, I usually only got to see her for a week, then left back for Oregon, where my father lived, as opposed to my mother, who lives in a little Indian reservation called La Push in Washington. I stayed with dad for the rest of the year, but for one full week during the summer I was forced to live with her.

If I am being completely honest, I don't care for either of my parents. My father is an ass, who HATES when he is forced to bring me to La Push…he can't stand the place, though he won't exactly tell me WHY he hates it so much. My mom is on a council or something, and refuses to leave the place.

My mother…she is one odd woman, but that's a story for another time. How my parents ever fell in love in the first place is beyond me…dad says it was love at first sight, but that sounds like bull to me, the story is always slightly different everytime he tells the story of the first meeting…it's become obvious to me over the years it's a lie, but I just don't question it anymore, mostly because I know if he won't tell me why, its either for a good reason, or I am suppose to have enough sense just not to ever bring it up.

I switched the radio to pop and my dad's face of disapproval flash as Lady Gaga crooned about you and I.

"You like this stuff huh?"

"Ya…I like Lady Gaga, so?"

"Nothing just…son…I have a serious question." I stared at him, the worst most awkward conversations between us always started with 'I have a serious question'.

"Ya?"

"Are you a homosexual?" I just stared at him to see if he was saying it jokingly, but his face showed no sign of humor, in fact he looked…I can't quite get the word for it, like he was afraid of my answer.

"W-what makes you say that?"

"Not just the music son…your fashion sense, the earring, you're 16 and haven't even kissed another girl…and you have a lot of friends who are girls…"

"Dad that doesn't automatically mean…"

An ear ringing bang filled my ears, the window on my father's side caved inwards and glass flew at me, I felt it cut up the left side of my body. I was flung into the door and my right arm went straight into the window, shattering it. My head slammed into the dashboard and my body went limp as the car tumbled, the other car that hit us flew over us into a ditch and we continued to tumble down the road. I felt something wet, warm, and smelling of copper dripping down my face, blinding my left eye. The car finally stopped tumbling. I sat there paralyzed before coughing up blood, and realizing I had pieces of glass stuck in my face, arms, stomach, and something sticking out of my left leg, something white…oh, my bone. I turned on my dad; he looked ok…except for a huge piece of glass sticking out of his chest, and blood dribbling down his chin in a constant stream from his mouth.

"S-Seth…" he garbled.

"D…daddy…" I whimpered, the pain coming in unbearable waves.

"Y-you are going…to be…fin.." he coughed and blood started pumping and dripping from his chest down the glass.

"Seth…I…not make…it…you…will…it's…hard…to kill…." He got completely silent and I thought he was dead before he turned and looked right into my eyes.

"In my…old room…find…journal…my…journal…find out…why…I…..left…La….Push…..wolves…." He never got to finish that sentence, once another car rammed into ours and I was flung into unconsciousness.

I woke up screaming as some paramedics were loading me into a car and were trying to pull the glass out. They shoved something into a vein in my arm and I was unconscious once again.

I woke up in the hospital, a tube in my nose, someone sitting next to my bed. It was Leah, she looked so old since I had last seen her about a year ago.

"L-Leah?"

"Shh Seth, don't talk, rest…there will be enough time for that later."

"D-dad?" I managed to whisper as more drugs threatened to throw me back to peaceful black.

She shook her head sadly.

"He died before they could get him here Seth, sorry." A tear escaped her eye, and I willingly gave into the abyss.

**Chapter 1: A Fathers Memento**

My sister opened the door to her car for me. I shouldered my stuff and slowly limped up to the house. It looked just about the same as the last time I was here, except there were more flowers in the garden than I remembered.

2 months

Took me that long to recover in the hospital

Apparently I had some glass inside me, threatening to go into my heart and liver. They had to perform surgery to get it all out, also to fix my leg, which had a bone sticking out of it. Two months recovering, most of it spent unconscious or in a drug induced daze. The only one who ever visited me was Leah. I didn't have any friends here and my mother…well I know why she didn't visit.

According to the doctors, I got better shockingly fast, it should have taken another 2 months for me to have completely recovered…but I always did heal fast, must be something in my blood. Though the scars that covered my chest and arms and the enormous one on my leg would stay with me forever…which I get to live with forever.

With my father dead, my mom and sister were my only remaining family…joy.

Don't get me wrong, I love my sister, and I know she loves me too…but my mother is so…difficult.

I suppose now is a good enough time to explain…my mother is agoraphobic. She lives off of disability and hasn't left the house in about 15 years. See, after I was born she became depressed and stayed like that for the longest time. Soon she stopped leaving the house. The depression left, but she never managed to leave the house.

Father tried to make her leave once, that didn't end well.

I always figured that, that was the reason they got divorced, my dad couldn't handle it. But when I asked him one time, he smacked me across the face and told me not to ask him about that…and that that wasn't the reason.

It was worse for my sister, who has had to help take care of my mother for the past few years. Never complained though, she still somehow manages to have straight A's, and has a steady girlfriend in a young girl named Angela. My sister being a lesbian doesn't bother my mother in the least, in fact she encourages it, but it freaked my father out…the odd thing was, it wasn't a homophobic thing, it was more…I don't know, a fear thing.

Plus him asking me if I was gay right before the accident…he hadn't seemed angry or disgusted when he asked me…it seemed he was more…frightened.

"Helllllooooooooooo Seth? You in there?" I was jolted back to the present.

"Oh, sorry, Leah…"

"Deep in thought huh? Angela zones out like that too." My sister chuckled.

"I've gotten used to it by now to be honest…"

"Oh Seth love!" my mother called from the kitchen. She rushed out, looking perfectly clean and perfectly kept, not a single grey hair, despite being 55 years old. She pulled me in for a hug, but quickly let go to close the door and lock it. She turned, seeming suddenly much better now that the door was closed. She looked ridiculously happy, and despite the copper skin, still seemed very, very pale to me.

"So honey, how are you?"

"About as well as I can be."

"Well I've made sure that some movers will be bringing all your stuff from Oregon here and that the rest of your fathers stuff will be brought here as well…you can sort through that later and decide what to keep and what to sell…don't keep too much though, don't want to make a huge clutter no we don't…"

As you can tell, she was built without any sympathy. Dad dies, and she worries about a clutter, not how I was in the hospital for two months or how my dad died right in front of me, no, a fucking clutter.

Though I shouldn't be surprised, my mother has always been kind of a cold bitch

"Also I already have you all registered for school, which starts Monday by the way." Today was Saturday.

"Oh…um…thanks."

"So, how about we eat, then Leah can show you around town…you know, refresh your memory of where everything is around town, I expect you to help your sister when you go buy groceries and things for me…out…there." She visibly shuddered just at the idea.

"When is my stuff supposed to get here?" I asked Leah once my mother dashed off to the kitchen.

"Well hopefully tomorrow before school, but if not, then Monday or Tuesday…though your car should be getting here a little earlier, that should get here by tomorrow." The only good thing that came out of the crash was that shockingly, all of my stuff I had packed in the back of the car was unharmed, including spare clothes, my laptop, IPod, and most of my bathroom stuff, my tablet, which contained my entire library of books.

Oh and spare earrings for my left ear…I like to change it up

The other good thing, was that we had been in dads car…I know that sounds bad, but I mean it in a more general way, my dad's car was bigger, and a lot safer. My car, the thing I poured my money into, was probably one of my favorite things. It's an old 1969 Chevrolet Camaro, with a black and white paint job. I bought it for $1000 dollars to buy it, and had to spend another 2000 to fix up the exterior, fresh paint and new tires, bumper, etc. and interior, the steering wheel was broken, and the seats were ripped to hell.

Took me 2 years to fix it up, and even after it was fixed, I still have only recently started driving. But don't get me wrong, I am not a big car buff…I just like pretty, cool looking ones.

"Really? Awesome." I said. She laughed.

"First time I think I've seen you smile in a good year."

"Haha very funny…so...I still have my old room right?"

"Mom cleaned up, but hasn't touched it except to dust and clean every once in a while…sides that no one has been in there promise." She said, amused.

"Dinner!" mother called.

We ate, and then Leah and I left so she could remind me where everything was around the reservation. My memory came back quickly, and we finished up the tour by going to first beach, sitting on a log, and watching the sun set.

"It's beautiful." I said with a smile.

"You should feel lucky, it's usually raining." Leah chuckled.

"True." I said with a smile. She was staring at me, she was smiling.

"This always was your favorite place wasn't it?"

"It's peaceful…a nice place to escape, who wouldn't like that?" I said amused.

"Leah!" we turned, Angela was rushing down the beach to us.

"Ah, the best thing in my life." Leah said with a grin. She hopped up off the log and ran to meet Angela halfway, they embraced and kissed. I sighed; I needed someone, something to help forget the hell I have been enduring for the past few weeks.

Hopefully something better than the last time…

But that's something I would just prefer to forget about as fell.

"Hey Seth…Leah told me what was up." Angela looked me over with pity.

"Really sorry little dude." Her nickname for me, always.

"Ah, thanks Angela…it's good to see you too are still together and so happy."

"Well of course!" Angela said like what I just said was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Anywho, we should probably be heading…" something smacked me in the head and I toppled over.

"Seth!" Leah cried, quickly running to me. Angela picked up the object that had hit me, a soccer ball.

"Who kicked that?" Angela roared, looking around, and looking pissed while doing it. The odd thing? Not a single person around.

"Ok…that's freaky, now soccer balls are raining from the sky…you ok Seth?" Angela said, still looking steamed.

"Fine, it didn't hurt, just surprised me is all." I stood and Angela kicked the ball into the ocean.

"Whoever kicked that can get it when the tide comes in." she growled. We all walked back up the beach to Leah's car. Angela got in her own car and followed us home. Leah dropped me off at home and said worriedly.

"You gonna be ok alone? I can reschedule my date with Angela…"

"Really Seth, if you want company I don't mind missing the movie." Angela added, waiting outside Leah's own car door to wait for my decision. I just laughed.

"Girls, go have fun, all I'm gonna be doing is getting my room set up then going to bed." Leah shrugged.

"Alright, don't wait up." I laughed.

"I won't." They left and I walked into the house. The lights were off, another odd thing about my mother; she went to bed strictly at 8:00 every day, even on weekends. It was currently 8:12. I walked upstairs to my room. I hadn't been in since I got here, and it was true what Leah said, it really did look exactly the same, albeit a whole lot cleaner. I put the few clothes I had with me into the drawers and sighed, rubbing my nose.

I hadn't cried since the accident, not even at the hospital, though that couldn't be helped, I was so drugged up for all I know I was singing old Elton John songs the whole time. But now I had my senses, stuck in a house with a woman I honestly didn't have a lot of love for, and my sister, my only little glimmer of hope, of happiness, in my new life, which was thrust upon me without even a little warning or choice.

Yet not a single tear streaked down my cheek

"Dad…dammit why daddy?" I grumbled, burying my face in my knees.

"Dad…dad…dad?" I stared at myself in the mirror across the room, a memory I had forgotten over everything that had happened suddenly resurfaced in my mind.

My father's last words to me

"_In my…old room…find…journal…my…journal…find out…why…I…..left…La….Push…..wolves…."_

I stood, his old room, my room was his old room, before he moved in with mom in her room. Long story why they were in separate rooms, something involving Leah and crying. But anyway, that meant his journal was in here somewhere and I had somehow never found it. And it involved his reason for divorcing mom…and something about wolves…whatever that means.

I started searching through the room, but after practically turning it over and over I couldn't find a single damn thing.

"Damn dad…can't make it easy ever huh?" I chuckled. I started to think, where would dad hide things?

Then it hit me, a conversation dad had with me when I was younger, it had seemed so random at the time…

"_I love the big bad wolf story daddy!" daddy laughed._

"_I know you do son…but tonight we are telling a different story."_

"_Aww!" I jutted out my lip. He laughed again._

"_No worries Seth, you'll like this one…its one that…" my dad frowned and stared at the large book in his hand. Fear flashed in his eyes and he shook his head._

"_Seth…never mind."_

"_Huh?" He took the large book and put it on the very top of my wardrobe._

"_Seth, never read this book…you aren't ready. When the day comes that you are tall enough to reach that book, I want you to take it, read, and learn…" he stopped talking and shook his head._

"_Anyway, want to read little red riding hood?"_

"_Ya!" I giggled, forgetting all about the odd conversation._

I had been 8 at the time, I didn't find it odd at all, and frankly I hadn't giving a shit. I stood on my bed, leaned over so I could reach the wardrobe. There it was, the book, it was the only dusty thing in the room; mom must have neglected to clean up here.

I grabbed it and wiped the dust off and opened the book.

Not what I was expecting.

The book was very large, 1000 page book, labeled 'The history's on the front, no author was listed. But that's not what surprised me.

The inside was completely hollowed out

It was one of those books you can hide things in. with the middle cut out into a large square, and the rest of the pages glued together to create a safe little compartment. Inside were three things.

First, a composition notebook

Second, an old crumbled letter

Third, a handgun, a revolver to be specific

I dropped the book on the bed immediately and backed away. What the hell? Why would dad have a gun? He HATED guns, my father had been the biggest pacifist on the planet, and he had never shut up about stricter gun policies, this was completely…not him.

I cautiously walked back to it, like it was a ticking time bomb or something, and first grabbed the crumpled letter.

It was worn with age, and yellow, I could tell it was written a long, long time ago. But it was unmistakably my father who wrote it, if not for the signature, the handwriting screamed, and dad.

Plus it was addressed to me

_Dear Seth,_

_If you are reading this letter, then something has happened to me, whatever that is, I cannot be clear, but if I had to guess, I am probably dead. I put these things here, as a…how you say, warning system. My son, you are a victim of fate. Your destiny has already been written, and for that, I am sorry._

_You see son, you are a Clearwater, and your life will be entangled with the son of another family. This son is an Alpha, and it's already been decided that you will be his. You will not have a choice in the matter, you can resist, or you can accept your fate and try to make the best of it._

_They tell me you are predestined to be a homosexual, and he is as well, to make it easier for you both, but it's not the life I want for you, you deserve a choice._

_You see son, on your first meeting with him, whenever that is, he will imprint on you, and maybe you will do the same. He will not stay away, and he will claim you, make you his… you won't have a choice in the matter._

_But son, I wrote this letter, to help you, if you choose, cheat fate._

_Inside are two items, a gun with a single bullet inside, and my personal journal. Now son, you have two options._

_Accept your fate, be his, and try to live your life, even if you don't have a choice in the matter._

_Take the gun, find this boy, and shoot him in the head, severing the connection, and leaving you free to be whatever you want to be._

_Now I realize this may seem…extreme but_

I turned the letter around to finish the note.

_it's the only option you have if you want to have your freedom, cheat fate. Inside I leave you my journal, with explicit details on the boy, his family history, and many other things on our own history._

_My son, if you choose to fight fate. Read the journal, and take the gun, kill him, then leave the state and start your life from where you want it._

_Or, if you cannot kill him, then do not read the journal, burn it, along with the book, this letter, and toss away the gun, and embrace this boy and try to be happy, knowing you were destined to be with him, even if you do end up being straight, or gay._

_My son, consider this a last gift for you, the chance to choose what you want it life._

_With love_

_Henry_

_P.S. Show these things to no one…especially your mother, you cannot trust her, she is on the council, which means she is not to be trusted._

I sat, dumbfounded. I couldn't process what I had read, so I read it again, and again, until I could have practically recited it from memory.

I was fated to be with…an Alpha? Whatever the hell that is, and I can't trust mom? Simply because she is on that council thing? What would she do exactly?

My mind was burning with questions…and I had the feeling all the answers where in the journal. I moved the gun and stared at the journal.

I wanted answers so bad…so why can't I get myself to read it?

Because I simply cannot accept the idea of killing this guy…whoever he is…simply because I'm 'fated' to be with him. I mean, I admit, the idea of being forced to be with him, is not a pleasant one, but would I really kill just to avoid that? My father would have, apparently.

"God dammit…" I growled. I put the letter in the book, and put it all back where I found it.

"I…will worry about that the next time someone's starts getting obsessed with me." I mumbled to myself. True, I could have just read it and figured out who this guy was so I could avoid him, but I was afraid of what else I would find out, it contained family histories…I don't know if I want to find out exactly WHY me and this kids family are connected, and why we are fated for each other.

But at least I know why my father left here.

To protect _me_

(Monday)

It was 7:00 AM, and the air was frigid. It was drizzling and surprisingly cold for a September day. When I breathed I could just see my breath. I threw on a random assortment of clothes that surprisingly matched; a white hoodie with an eagle design on the front, and a pair of dark jeans. I grabbed my backpack, armed with the standard things I would need (notebooks, pencils, binders, etc) and rushed out to my car before it decided to pick back up.

Thankfully, my car _did_ end up coming yesterday, but the rest of my stuff, according to Leah, wouldn't be here till tomorrow. But that was fine, I had my awesome looking Camero, and that's all I needed right now. My baby purred to life and I drove to school.

My sister Leah left right when I was waking up, she and Angela have this thing called 'Early bird' which is basically an extra class, that happens right before regular classes start, its supposedly helpful involving college.

So it was up to me to wake myself up and get ready in the morning, which isn't the biggest deal in the world…I was used to doing that myself anyway.

The other thing was, me and my sister were both going to the high school in Forks. See, since Angela isn't technically an Indian, she can't go to the high school here in the rez, which meant my sister _had _to go to Forks so she could be with Angela.

Mom also signed me up for Forks, so I could be with my sister. Apparently most of the kids in the rez go to Forks anyway, simply because it's a better school compared to the regrettably, dilapidated piece of shit the rez called the high school.

It took me a bit to find the place, considering I had never really gone into Forks while I visited in the past, but finally I found the high school. Unfortunately, the town itself was so small; a new student was a huge deal, so my presence here would most probably be noted among the other students.

As if on cue, the second I got out of my car, my safe haven, the stares began. Eyes from all over the parking lot were staring at me with curious eyes; I must have looked very odd. I was a guy who was dressed with the latest fashions, but all the guys I could see weren't exactly up to date. The girls at least seemed up to date on everything…geez maybe I was gay. The fact that I looked fashionable at all was some sort of magic I couldn't explain, this was probably my oldest outfit…and here I was hoping I wouldn't look like a train wreck.

I adjusted my messenger bag/ backpack, and slowly walked up to the school, ignoring the curious, hungry eyes, waiting for me to make the first move.

**3****rd**** person**

"See the new kid?" the boy chuckled.

"He's a hot one." the girl commented, amused.

"I should put the moves on him." The girl giggled.

"Shut up." The son said, staring at the new piece of pure flesh as he walked into the school.

"He's gay." The son said. The girl pouted.

"Ya, I could tell…ah well…" the girl stared at the larger boy, the Alpha.

"No way…that can't be him." She could tell by the look in the Alphas eyes it was true.

"Dude…_that little runt_ is him?"

"Shut the fuck up…he isn't a runt…he's mine." The son said hungrily.

"That's the same kid I accidently hit with my soccer ball the other day." The boy said, disappointed.

"That was my favorite ball…and the stupid ocean took it. I think I'll make him get me a new…" the alpha stared at the boy, who flinched reflectively.

"I…mean, I won't touch a hair on his head." The boy commented, seeming very, very scared.

"No one touches him, only I can do that…" The son grinned.

"It is fate after all."

The young alpha grabbed his backpack and walked in; thinking how this day just kept getting better and better.

**Please review! :D**


	2. Eyes Wide Shut

How do you swallow so much sleep?

**Thanks for the reviews! :D Loves you all to death :D**

**Chapter 2: Eyes Wide Shut**

**Seth**

"Hey new kid."

"Hey new guy."

"Hey noob."

"Sup Leah's sister?"

_SHUT UP_

I roared angrily in my head. All day, _all fucking day, _that is all I've heard. Do they attempt pleasant conversation after that? No, they don't. They say it because it's the polite thing to say, but honestly, none of them _really _care what's up.

I was in lunch; finally, I was sitting at one of the back tables against the wall, alone, how I preferred it honestly. The lunch was crap, but honestly when is it not crap at a high school?

"So what's with the scars?" I looked up; a very tall, lean, muscular, copper skinned, short haired, greek god was staring at me, holding a tray of food.

"Excuse me?" Just because the guy was ridiculously attractive, didn't mean I wasn't going to comment on rudeness.

"The freaky scars all over your arms, cheek, and stomach." He said, sitting down across from me. I stared at him, dumbstruck. I understood the cheek, but how the hell did he see the other ones? I was wearing a hoodie.

"You roll your sleeves up when you're working, and you lifted the hoodie when you were adjusting the shirt underneath during 3rd hour…I was in there, or didn't you notice?" He chuckled. He was acting friendly, but that's not what I was seeing in his brown chocolate eyes. I was seeing a pair of eagle eyes, analyzing everything, me specifically, eyes that pierce a soul, see through deception, cold, and most of all…unnerving.

"Um…you noticed?" He laughed, but it wasn't filled with any kind of humor.

"I notice everything. Seth Clearwater was it?"

"Ya, you are?"

"A friend." He chuckled, this time there was a little humor in the laugh.

"Are you?" I said, now taking the time to analyze him.

"Go ahead; you won't be able to…"

"You didn't shower this morning." I said. He stared, this time as he looked me over; his eyes seemed very, very interested.

"Oh?"

"Your skin shows the slightest hint of grease, so does the hair…if I had to guess, I would say you haven't showered since yesterday morning. You didn't today, if I had to guess by the slight bags under your eyes, you didn't have time to shower because you stayed up too late on Saturday and woke up late today."

He stared at me, and then grinned.

"Exactly right Clearwater, exactly right…"

"So what? Not gonna tell me your name yet?" I said, annoyed.

"Nope." He chuckled, those unsettling eyes moved away from me and he dug into his food.

"Why?" He laughed.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"It annoys you…you're cute when you're annoyed." I stared at him.

"You…are very forward aren't you?" He laughed humorlessly, put down his fork, and stared at me seriously.

"Who has time for bullshitting around?"

"Blunt too I can see…we just met about 5 minutes ago, you seriously expect…"

"I don't expect anything I don't know won't happen." He said, his eyes once again looking me over.

"Wow, aren't you a cocky asshole." He smirked.

"Spunk, I like that…and I'm not cocky…let's just call it fate."

My blood went cold

"E-excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Coincidence? Hopefully.

"F-fate huh?"

"Possibly…either way, we both know how this is going to end." He said amused. I decided at that moment to play his odd little game, show him he wasn't freaking me out.

"Do we? Are you really that sure? I may just surprise you."

"Oh? Well I'm waiting, surprise me." I stood up, put on my backpack and said.

"Get that for me will you?" I pushed the lunch towards him and walked away.

"Why in such a hurry?" his voice said behind me.

"Your eyes."

"Huh?" we were out of the lunch room, walking down empty halls.

"Your eyes creep me out." He was suddenly in front of me. I didn't expect that so I ended up smacking right into him, he didn't even move, I might as well have hit a brick wall. My hand had gone up reflectively, and I felt rock hard abs under my fingers. I instinctively lingered on the abs, but quickly pulled away, but too late, his eyes didn't miss anything.

"Like what you felt huh?" He lifted his shirt, revealing his perfectly shaped 8 pack abs.

"Feel free to touch." He didn't smirk or smile, instead he stared, watching me, wanting to see if I could resist…and damn it was hard. I shook my head, grabbed his shirt and pulled it down. I took that moment to really look him over. His hair was cut almost military short, but long enough that he could spike the front up with gel. He was dressed in a tight fitting grey T shirt with some kind of odd purple design on the front, and a pair of dark jeans, similar to mine, and a pair of large black shoes.

"Too bad." He chuckled humorlessly; he didn't seem to be a very happy go lucky type of guy. Suddenly his hand darted out and he pressed my hand under his shirt, my hands ran over his abs and I could feel myself getting hard.

"Let go of me you asshole!" I growled, punching him in the chest. He smirked, seeming genuinely amused that I had just tried to punch him. I shook my fist; it felt like I had just punched a rock.

"You really don't know who I am do you? But you do know about fate." He said, amused.

"When I mentioned fate, your eyes lit up like you were afraid or something, that really freaked you out…which means you know who I am don't you?"

My blood felt like it was covered in ice, this couldn't be…the Alpha.

"A…are you…the…Alpha?" I said in a tiny whisper. Now he seemed genuinely confused.

"Sorry?"

"You heard me."

"Paul!" A voice growled. The guy let go of my hand.

"Shit." He mumbled, the previous cockiness and cold glare seemed to disappear in an instant.

I turned, and couldn't believe my eyes.

The new guy was wearing tight jeans, a black tank top, and a round, small, looped earring just above his ear lobe.

I thought this Paul guy was hot, this new guy made Paul look like the ugly duckling. He was somehow even more muscular, yet still lean, and somehow younger looking. He had a similar hair cut to Paul, and his eyes…I somehow couldn't read them. They were angry, yet…there was something else, some kind of...experience, like he had seen things others haven't, like he was an old soul in a young body.

"Paul…I thought we talked about you bothering the new kid…you know, about you _not _doing it." The words came out harmlessly, almost jokingly, but the threat in it was evident, it made Paul look like he wanted to go crawl in a hole and die.

"Y-ya, s-sorry Jake."

"Run along now…and don't bother him again." Jake said. Paul let me go and turned around.

"Apologize to Seth before you leave." Jake chuckled, his eyes light with a bit of happiness.

"S-sorry Clearwater, p-please forgive me." What the hell happened? A minute ago his was a cocky asshole who wouldn't be afraid of anything…now he looked like he was gonna piss himself in fear.

"Apology accepted." I said, surprised. He quickly scurried away, like a dog with his tail in between his legs.

"Please forgive Paul, he thinks he's top dog sometimes…but mess with him a little and he's just a scared little boy." Jacob laughed behind me. I turned to look back at him…and nearly jumped as he had somehow moved A LOT closer to me, about 2 inches away in fact.

"It's alright; I've dealt with the likes of him before." I said breathlessly.

"I overheard the little conversation you had in the lunch room…you seemed to have him on the ropes, he isn't used to being challenged…well besides me, he could never quite outsmart me." Jacob said, his eyes glazed over for just a second as some phantom memory overtook him, but then it was gone and he looked back at me and smiled.

"Anyway, how is your first day coming along?"

"Fine…" I held out my hand, unsure why I was doing it.

"Seth, Seth Clearwater." I said. He smiled.

"You're very polite aren't you…don't see that often, especially with me." He smirked and shook my hand, his hand was incredibly warm and a little rough, like he used it a lot…I liked that.

"Jacob, Jacob Black." He said. We held hands for a minute before he said.

"Going to let go of my hand anytime soon?"

"Oh! S-sorry." I blushed and let go and he smiled.

"Don't be." The bell rang and I blushed.

"I should get to class."

"Where you going?"

"Trigonometry."

"What a funny coincidence." He said.

"Let's go together."

"O-ok." I said. He seemed sweet enough…why in the world had that Paul guy been so afraid of him? He was the hottest guy I had ever seen, he was smart, really sweet…but I couldn't quite tell what he was thinking, I am usually good at reading people but him…he's a mystery.

"So, you're Leah's little bro right?" He said curiously.

"Ya."

"Leah and I go way back…we were friends in middle school you know."

"Really?" Leah knew him? I would have to ask about him later. We got in class and he sat down next to me, in the back of the class, sometimes it was nice being a wallflower.

"Oh ya, me and her are practically best friends…I'm a little hurt she hasn't mentioned me before."

"Sorry…she doesn't really talk about her friends much around me, well, besides Angela."

"Ah Angela…another thing you probably don't know, I introduced them." I laughed.

"No shit."

"No really I did! Ask her later." He started talking about a story involving my sister, Angela, him, and a bottle of ketchup. I couldn't help but laugh until I was practically in tears. He was very charming, and very funny, two big perks in my book.

"Anyway, that's why I can never go back to Seattle."

"Wow." I giggled, trying to hold in my laughter and failing miserably. It took me a minute to realize I had scooted my chair right next to his; my arm was pressed against his bare one.

"Oh, sorry, didn't realize…" I scooted away.

"No problem, in fact I was enjoying it." He chuckled. I tried to not read too much into that and asked my first question.

"So…why are you wearing a Tank top? It's raining, and freezing outside." He laughed.

"I…don't really get cold."

"Why?" He shrugged.

"I don't know, just never have." I got the strange feeling that was a lie, but I ignored it, I was just being paranoid.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" he said. I shrugged and he continued.

"Why do you have those scars?" my face darkened and his expression mimicked mine.

"I…see. Don't answer that if you don't want to…"

"How about…I promise to tell you later…if there is a later?" Did I just ask him out on a date? No…er…shit. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well of course there will be a later…how about tonight?"

"Sure…we could just hang out at my place if you want." I said.

"You can tell me more…interesting stories about my sister." I added with a smile. He grinned.

"Anything you want." After that class started and we didn't get too much time to talk. Though around the end the teacher let us talk freely and Jacob and I spent the whole time talking. I learned where he lived, what he drove, and his willingness to come pick me up for school in the morning, since he lived only 5 minutes away. The bell rang and sadly we had to separate. As I was sitting in my next class, I couldn't help but sit there and think about him. The unpleasant time with Paul was out of my head completely, and all I could think of was Jacob. I could already tell I was crushing hard on him.

Finally I was in my last hour, and sadly he wasn't in it. The final bell rang, and I was ready to leave. I was walking out to my car when he suddenly was right next to me.

"Hey." Jake said.

"Oh hi!" I said, unable to mask my excitement. He grinned.

"Where is your car? I'll follow you."

"Um right there." I said, pointing to my baby. He stared.

"A 1969 Camaro…perfect condition. Damn kid, I'm suffering from a serious case of envy." I stared at him.

"You know what it is?"

"Huge car buff." He chuckled. He pointed to a truck across the parking lot.

"That's my rabbit, built the entire thing myself."

"No way."

"Yes way." He said with a smug grin.

"I have my own private little work shop at home."

"Now that I _have _to see."

"One day for sure." He said with a smile. He walked to his car and I got in mine. I drove home slowly; to make sure he was still behind me. I pulled up and noticed my sister was already home, Angela's car was next to my sisters. I got out and waited for Jacob to park. He got out, and I swear the rain made his wet skin look so sexy. And I guess it was true that he didn't really get cold, he seemed perfectly fine in the rain.

We got inside quickly.

"Hey sis." I said as we walked into the living room. Angela and my sister stopped making out to stare at me.

"Oh! Seth sorry didn't…" Jake walked in behind me and my sister stopped talking. She stared at Jacob, her mouth dropping just slightly. Angela stared as well, but she just seemed a little surprised compared to my sister.

"Jake!" Angela said, the surprise on her face matched her voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was invited, hope that's alright?" Jake said, patting me on the back.

"Of course it is!" Leah said suddenly, her normal expression was back on, like just a second ago she hadn't looked completely shocked like she had seem the big bad wolf in the flesh or something.

"I was actually about to get some drinks, Seth can you help me?" Angela said, giving Leah the slightest glance, then standing and dragging me into the kitchen.

"Ok what is going on?" Angela whispered. I stared surprised.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You've been in school for a day, and you bring home, on the first day, not only the hottest guy in school, but also the most notoriously hardest to go out with…he has never dated ANYONE at school. He is kind of the school badass…how'd ya do it?"

"I…he came up to me." I said, surprised. Was she being serious?

"What?" She said, shocked.

"He's never shown an interest in _anyone _at school…he's told us as much. Sorry, you probably don't know. Leah and I are friends with him; in fact he set us up with each other…"

"He told me already." I said.

"Oh…you must have some crazy charms I don't know about then, because otherwise I don't know how you've gotten him interested."

"You…think he's interested?"

"Seth, if he wasn't, you seriously think he would be in your house right now?" I blushed and she laughed.

"Come on, let's get those drinks…and no worries, I won't let you say anything stupid in front of him." We ended up just getting 4 water bottles and walked back into the living room. Jacob and Leah were sitting opposite each other, having some sort of awkward stare down; the awkward part was just for me though.

"Hey, we just got some water, hope neither of you are allergic." Ahhh Angela, you and your ice breaking, nerdy, jokes.

Leah laughed, and Jake smiled politely. I sat next to him and handed him the water, he thanked me and smile.

"So, aren't you glad I told you to give her a chance?"

"Yes." Leah and Angela said at the same time. They stared at each other surprised, and then started to laugh. I giggled along and soon the 4 of us were talking like we had all been together for ages. We somehow managed to talk for 3 hours, only getting interrupted once. That had been when Jakes dad called his cell, asking where he was. He left the room for a minute and then came back.

"Anyway, where we?" he had asked, then me and Leah continued our story from when we were 5 and 7.

The little makeshift part unfortunately had to end.

"See you girls later." Jake chuckled as him and I walked out. I walked him to his car and he smiled.

"So, I had a lot of fun today." I said with, blushing a little bit. He smiled.

"I did as well."

"Let's do it again sometime." I said. He smiled.

"Tomorrow I can take you too my place… I'll show you the old workshop."

"Ok." I said immediately. I turned to go inside.

"Seth." I turned, and was blinded by a sudden flash. I stared surprised at his phone, he had taken my picture.

"Sorry, you looked perfect for a second, figured it would be the time to get a picture for you, so when you text me I can see your picture and know its you." He said with a smile. I blushed.

"O-Ok."

"Speaking of, I need your phone number." He said with a laugh. We traded numbers quickly, and he let me take a picture of him, soaking wet, yet unbelievably sexy…I could already tell what was gonna happen with this picture later tonight.

"Bye." I said. He smiled, waved, and then he was gone in his car. I walked inside quickly and Leah was saying bye to Angela, who was about to leave.

"See ya Lee." Angela's nickname for Leah.

"See ya." They kissed and Angela gave me a little hug, then she was gone as well.

"So…Jacob huh?" Her tone surprised me, she almost sounded angry.

"What?"

"I…" She seemed to be struggling with something.

"Just…be careful Seth."

"What? Is this because I'm the first person he's ever gone out with or something? Cause Angela already told me and you don't…"

"Seth…there is a reason he hasn't dated anyone…look, just be careful…don't let him hurt you is all I'm saying." Before I could question her, she was hugging me, surprising me greatly.

"Night bro…love you."

"Love you too." I said surprised. Then she left, and I was left feeling confused.

"Ah so Jacob is gone?" I jumped; I hadn't been expecting my mother's voice.

"Y-ya mom." She walked out of the kitchen, how long had she been there?

"Ignore your sister honey." She patted my shoulder.

"That boy loves you, I can tell, he would never hurt you…destiny little Seth, destiny."

For the second time that day, I felt my blood go cold? 

"D…Destiny huh?" She suddenly busted up laughing.

"Just kidding honey…" I sighed a little bit and she started walking out of the room.

"Fates a much better word for it." I stared at her until she disappeared into the hallway.

"Oh please no." I said. I ran into the hallway, she was already in her room. I rushed to my bedroom and closed/locked the door. I got the book from the top of the wardrobe, quickly threw the gun and letter onto the bed, and stared at the book in my hands.

The letter entered my mind…could I read it? What if Alpha really was him? Would I care? Ya I would…the idea of only being with him because it was 'fated'…I hated the idea, I mean ya he was so sweet, exciting, awesome…but can I handle the idea that I wasn't with him by choice, that I was with him because 'fate' said we were supposed to be?

I just don't know

Maybe I'm overreacting, it might not even…

I opened the book

I stared

"Oh Fuck…."

The name read Jacob Black

But that wasn't what shocked me the most

Underneath his name was a list.

A list of members in his pack, his pack of werewolves.

One of the names read Leah Clearwater…

And next to Jacob's name, the word BETA was highlighted, underneath that?

My name

**Jacob**

"See, told you I had it all under control." I said into the phone.

"True…I can tell he's already smitten with you." Leah said quietly.

"It'll be easier for him to hear about the life from me. He doesn't need to know about all that fate stuff, it'll just freak him out…I want him to think it's his own choice."

"What if he chooses to reject you Jake?" I stayed quiet for a second.

"He won't." I said.

"But what if he does."

"He won't."

"But…"

"HE WON'T, HE CAN'T" I roared into the phone.

"HE IS FUCKING MINE DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? HE _WILL _BE WITH ME!"

"O-oh, ok Jake." She whimpered.

"Go to bed." I snarled. She hung up and I angrily fumed on my bed, how fucking dare she suggest something so fucking ridiculous as him not being with me…he will be with me, whether he wants to or not.

I pulled out my phone and stared at the picture of him.

"Soon." I said, I could already imagine it. Being inside him, thrusting…thrusting… I felt myself get hard, so I pleasured myself to his picture.

**Please review :D**


	3. Crescendo

**Sorry this is so short, and sorry last chap took so long…FF is glitching bad, bastards _ lol…don't insult the hand that feeds you Breakingdawn _ Anyway, again I am really sorry the chap was glitching for whatever reason…all that matters I suppose is that it seems to have fixed itself, and I'm not complaining!**

**Anyway, let's go!**

**Chapter 3: Crescendo **

**Seth**

My first reaction to finding out I was surrounded by werewolves was Google. I started up my laptop and began to Google the local legends involving werewolves, nothing, absolutely nothing.

"There has to be something!" I snarled angrily to myself. I shut the laptop and cursed the creators of Google to a fiery hell.

"What to do now…" I crumbled at the thought, doing something required energy, something I didn't have.

I was in the middle of feeling thrice as many emotions as I need to at the moment; my brain wasn't functioning when I needed it most, simply because I couldn't process the new information.

I was fated to be with a werewolf, and I was destined to become one.

"Daddy." I mumbled unhappily. I put the stuff up back where I found it, and stripped naked and crawled into bed. I shivered from cold that wasn't there, and finally drifted off into a deep, troubled sleep.

**Jacob**

"You sure about this?" Embry mumbled, flanking my right. "Maybe he just didn't…"

"He knew perfectly well what the fuck he was doing Embry." I snapped. Embry cowered away.

"T-true…"

"We got him here…Jake…go easy on him?" Quil said, flanking my left.

"Depends." I said.

"Depends on what?" Quil said.

"On how well he begs." I chuckled darkly.

**Seth**

I was running through a forest, my eyes could barely make out anything. I kept tripping over leaves and twigs and my heart was beating a mile a minute, why was it beating so hard? My head hurt, I felt sweaty.

I felt something hot against my neck. The trees finally broke way and I was on the cliff, looking out into the distance. Out at sea the clouds were as black as they come and thunder and lightning could be seen and heard all the way from here.

"Storm's coming." A voice like gravel chuckled behind me. I tried to turn, but I had no control over my body.

"I've dug my vines deep into your skin…you're all tied up. You ready for the storm?" The gravely voice chuckled behind me. I felt something hot, breathe, against my neck. My head looked down and I could see vines with thorns digging into my body, that's why I couldn't move.

"A storm is coming Clearwater…the change…10…9…" A wolf was suddenly standing right in front of me, it was a coppery red color, and taller than me.

"8, 7, 6," The wolf's body began to contort, like it was changing shape.

"5, 4," At four the voice was becoming more normal looking.

"3, 2," Jacob was standing in front of me. He strode until he was pressed up against me and whispered in a voice that made chills run up my body.

"You will be mine…or this will happen." I felt something jabbed into my stomach. I looked down; a knife was sticking out of my chest.

"I know why I was running now." I said quietly. I felt fire envelop my body, my veins, and my soul. He pulled out the knife and toss me off the cliff. Thunder struck, the sound of a crescendo in the black night.

**Jacob**

"Sorry about all that friend, you know what the punishment is though…I did make it very clear didn't I?" Paul was lying on the floor, bleeding badly from where I had punched and kick him.

"Y...ya…" his words came out odd, he spit up blood…and a tooth…and tried to get up but simply fell back down.

"Why don't you take the week off, if you go near Seth again though, I'll kill you next time." I said with a smile.

"Y-yes sir." He whimpered, he looked absolutely terrified.

"Good boy." I stood and walked over to Embry, who was doing his best to look emotionless (the look of fear or pity pissed me off). He handed me a towel and I wiped the blood off my hands.

"What time is it?"

"2 AM." Quil replied from across the room.

"Blah, we took too long, we have school in the morning…ah well, you guys head home, get some rest." I said. Before I left, I turned to Paul and said.

"Ah Paul, forget this happened, if anyone asks, you fell down the stairs." I chuckled. He nodded, he had to obey, I was his Alpha, and my command could not be ignored. We left first beach and all of us drove to our individual homes.

**Seth**

I woke up from the dream, drenched in sweat, and still feeling that burning sensation through my body. I fell on the ground, doubled over, and luckily got the trashcan before I threw up into it, anything that had been in my stomach wasn't there now.

"Fuck." I groaned, my eyes getting hazy from the tears.

"So fucking real." I groaned as another wave of nausea hit me. There was a knock on my door.

"Seth? Are you ok?" it was Leah.

"Throwing up!" I groaned.

"Shit, open the door." Leah said loudly.

"What on earth?" My mother said. Great, now the whole house knew. I tossed on random clothing while my sister explained what was going on. I grabbed the trash can and opened the door. My sister took the trash can, while my mother led me to the bathroom. Where I proceeded to throw up some more into the toilet. Finally the nausea was gone, and I was left feeling weak and completely empty. My mom was saying something but I wasn't listening. I couldn't get the image of Jacob, looking so evil and maniacal; standing on the cliffs with the storm behind him, stabbing me with a knife…it was terrifying. Just a few hours ago I was fantasizing about him and me being together, but now I was afraid if I saw him he would make me run away in fear.

"I-I'm ok." I mumbled, standing up on shaky legs.

"Must be that bug I heard about on the TV." My mother said with a scowl.

"Do you need some Ginger Ale or anything?" My sister said, she had the trashcan and it looked like she had cleaned it out.

"No…something in my stomach sounds really bad." I grumbled.

"You are staying home from school ok? You aren't in any condition to go to school." My mother said. I groaned. I didn't know what was worse, seeing Jake at school, or staying home with my agoraphobic mother. Pick your poison.

"I guess I'm not in a position to argue." I said with a frown.

"Alright honey…you just go to bed and sleep as long as you need to…your stuff should be here tomorrow too so if you are feeling up to it we can get your new stuff in your room as well."

"Ok." I said.

Soon I was crawling back in bed and fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was about 10 AM…and Jacob Black was sitting at the foot of my bed.

**Really sorry this is so short, the next will be longer I promise, to be honest, its so short because I just want to test to make sure FF won't screw up again.**

**Anyway, please review some more, and hope that FF doesn't mess up again!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	4. Cure

**Here is the much longer chapter 4, thank you for the reviews!**

**Chapter 4: Cure**

**Seth**

"J-Jake." I said, surprised. He smiled at me and put his book down.

"Ah, you're awake."

"What…"

"Your sister called, I told her I would come and help take care of you."

"But…school."

"Ah one missed day won't kill me." He chuckled.

"Y-you don't have to…"

"Do you want me to go?" He looked so hurt, I couldn't help it.

"N-no! Of course not! I…you just surprised me is all."

"Ya…" he was staring at my chest.

"What…" I looked down. The covers had fallen off, exposing my bare chest. It was covered in only just recently healed scars all over my body.

"Oh…it's…" he suddenly was next to me, pulling down the covers. I froze. The covers were off; I was wearing nothing but tight underwear. He wasn't staring at that, he was staring at the enormously large scar on my leg. He ran a finger over it. I could personally never touch it, because whenever I did, it would start to throb with pain. A phantom pain, it hurt simply from the memory.

But when he touched it, it didn't hurt.

"Sorry…just…want to understand."

"Car crash that killed my dad…I was in the car, got lucky…" I pointed to my leg wound, which he seemed to be rubbing absentmindedly.

"Bone was sticking out of there…had to have surgery…" he suddenly kissed me.

His lips were so soft and warm…but why? I yanked my head away and he shook his head.

"Fuck…I'm so sorry I just…I thought…you needed one." I blushed despite myself. He was so different from Evil, angry Jake from the dream, he was sweet, sexy, funny, kind…he didn't kiss me out of lust, he kissed me to comfort me, seeing I was getting upset talking about it.

"It…it's ok…thank you." He smiled and rubbed my cheek.

"You should sleep some more."

"Not yet." I giggled. Should I mention the werewolf stuff? No…not yet, right now was perfect, I didn't want to mess it up.

The werewolf thing…dad wouldn't lie about that, especially in his personal journal that he left for me. But I…I felt so confused. I was crushing hard when we first met, then I felt scared at the idea of being stuck with him all because some stupid fate thing says so, then I felt fear because of the dream, now I feel love, I wanted to cuddle up on him for fuck sake, my feelings were really messing with my mind, and how I think of Jacob.

"Pants." I said. He smiled and picked up some sweatpants and watched in silence as I put them on.

"Gah…I'm starving." I mumbled, holding my stomach.

"Then let's get you something to eat." We walked out of the room.

My mother is still part of the council, but she never leaves the house. If she was in the office it was for two reasons, a quiet place to read, or she was video chatting with the other council members to work out council business.

I bring this up, because as we walked past the office, the door was slightly ajar, and I could see her talking into a TV, which had three other faces in it.

"It's true!" I heard my mother say. Before I could hear more, Jake was ushering me by to the kitchen.

"Not polite to ease drop." Jake chuckled. I laughed.

"Plus, that stuff is probably really boring."

"My dad's on the council…trust me, it is boring." Jacob confirmed. He made me a bowl of cereal, which I wolfed down like a dog.

"Damn, someone's a hungry pup." Jacob said with a smile. I shook my head and he smirked.

"More please." He grinned amused and poured me another bowl.

After a little while we went back up to my room and kind of just sat there, talking. We talked about the most random things, favorite food, drinks, and colors. What kind of music we liked.

Eventually though, I started feeling sick again, and he had me drink some ginger ale, and promised to watch over me as I slept.

I slept peacefully

**Jacob**

I pride myself in my ability to notice when things aren't right, and Seth was giving me that feeling. He was sleeping, but when he woke up…he seemed to be afraid, shocked, confused. Even as we talked he seemed very…confused. I just shook my head, maybe I was being paranoid?

I walked out of the room and into Sue's office. They were still having their meeting, the stupid council.

Three faces on the TV, my father Billy, Old Quil, and Sam Uley, the former Alpha before me. When I came into power as the new Alpha, I…let's just say I made the decision for Sam to retire into the council. Sue jumped but then sighed.

"Ah, Jacob, hows…"

"Sleeping." I said, I turned to the TV.

"So, what is the council talking about today?"

"We are talking about Henry, and Seth." My father replied.

"What about Henry?" I said, annoyed.

"You know damn well what about Henry…he was the only one who knew, and now he's fucking dead." Sam responded with a growl.

"Temper temper Sam, still pissed I took your place I see." I chuckled, amused.

"Fuck you." Sam snapped.

"Sam, shut up." Old Quil grumbled, the old man looked tired, honestly everyone was just waiting for him to die, wouldn't be too much longer.

"Yes…my husband." Sue pulled out a cigarette and lit up. I crumpled my nose.

"Open a window that shit stinks." She scowled but opened the small window in the wall straight across from the TV.

"My husband kept a journal boys…but it's been lost for ages. I've looked everywhere in this house…but I can't find the damn thing. He must have taken it with him…but now that he's dead, all his shit will be coming later today, and hopefully the journal will be with the stuff."

"Remind me again what is so important about this journal?" I said with a frown.

"The cure son."

"Its something that could jeopardize all the wolves…if even a little of this stuff got in you, you wouldn't be a wolf anymore." Sam said, eyeing me. I laughed.

"You would know about not being a wolf wouldn't you Sam?" See, when an Alpha is overthrown, that Alpha loses any authority he had, and becomes a shell of the former wolf he is, in fact, he can no longer transform, and loses all the perks of being a wolf, the healing, transforming, the strength, immortality…the only thing he keeps oddly enough is the body heat.

"_Anyway."_ Sue continued, annoyed.

"The journal can tell us the location of the cure…so we can destroy it. If it got in the wrong hands, they could reproduce it, and destroy us all and kill the bloodline of wolves." Sue growled and shook her head.

"My husband…he made it thinking he could cure Seth and Leah and spare them the life of wolves…the fool, he didn't realize what an honor it is to be a wolf." She shook her head.

"Anyway, Jacob, what are your thoughts on Seth?"

"He is gonna change soon…I can smell it on him." When someone is going to become a wolf soon, they give off a distinct dog like smell that grows stronger and stronger until its almost overpowering, then they will change, Seth's smell is already very strong.

"Good…and how about…"

"I'll have him wrapped around my finger soon enough...he's perfect." I said. She smiled.

"I'm proud of him; he is your perfect mate."

"Sick." Sam growled.

"Shut up Sam." Old Quil said angrily.

"This meeting is over for today." Sue said. She pressed a button and the TV turned off. Sue sighed and butted out the cig.

"You look stressed." I chuckled, leaning against the door.

"If we can just find that cure, I will be perfectly fine." She grumbled. She shook her head.

"How long do you think until you two will mate? Make your bond unbreakable."

"First mother in the world to urge someone to have sex with her son." I chuckled. She glared at me and I smiled.

"I'd give it a week, two weeks."

"You can work that fast?"

"I work as fast as I need too…why is he sick?"

"Didn't you start getting sick before you shifted?" she replied. I nodded.

"True I suppose…don't worry, you'll find that journal." She shook her head.

"There is something else…something you should know Jacob, something only me and Henry knew."

"Oh?"

"The cure…it wasn't the only thing Henry made." I just stared at her and she stared right back.

"Before I go any further you have to swear to me you will not tell anyone what I am about to tell you."

"I swear." I said without hesitation, if this involved Seth, I needed to hear this.

"When Seth was born…he wasn't born…correctly."

"What?" I said.

_Thump_

Both our heads jerked towards the door. I thrusted it open and looked left and right, nothing.

"Check him." Sue said. I rushed upstairs and opened his door.

Seth was still asleep, he was actually exactly how I had left him, except for one small thing.

His window was open, and a book was lying on the floor.

"What is it?" Sue asked as I walked back downstairs, after closing the window first of course.

"His window was open." I said. I stared at her.

"I smelt something…dead."

"God." She said, shaking her head.

"They know."

"Sue, tell me what's going on."

"This has to do with a deal, a deal me and Henry made to…make sure Seth stayed alive."

"What?"

"When Seth was born…like I said he wasn't born correctly. He had…a heart defect, his heart was too weak, and the doctor, Carlisle, said he was going to die soon. We wept for our child and begged the doctor if there was anything he could do…he said there was."

"Carlisle…Carlisle…Cullen?" I said, staring at her.

"The vam…"

"Yes Jake." She said.

"He said…a little bit of his blood…this was back when things involving the Cullens were still bad…before our recent relations with them became good…"

"Sue, what is wrong with Seth?" I growled. She shook his head.

"You see Jake…Carlisle gave Seth a little bit…just a little bit…of his blood, the vampire virus cured Seth."

"I don't understand…are you saying Seth is…part vampire?" I said, unable to keep the disgust off my face.

"No! Nothing like that…it's just…Carlisle told us that he wouldn't turn but…he would grow to be a little…different."

"What…"

"The vampire virus would mix with his wolf genes…and he would be…a more powerful wolf."

"You mean…a werewolf, with vampire characteristics?"  
>"Tough vampire skin, speed, strength…all that mixed with his other natural werewolf characteristics."<p>

"You're talking about…he would be one of the most powerful wolves…ever!"

"But see…Jacob…to save him…we made a deal…Carlisle would save him…but, to make sure he is never discovered….once he changes…he is to live with the Cullens…forever." I stared at her.

"You…you'll give them Seth?"

"I made a deal Jacob, I have no choice…I would rather he be alive and hidden from the likes of those vampires, the Volturi, or others who would use him…it will be for his best interest. He is a living weapon…and he's my son, I have to let them take him Jacob, it's the only way he'll be safe…"

"But, he'll still be in Forks…so why can't…"

"You don't understand. Once he goes to them, they're leaving the country and never coming back…they never told me where they will take him, but all I know is he will be safe and that's all that matters." I stared at her and sighed.

"I can't even…"

"Someone was in Seth's room just a few minutes ago…probably a Cullen, checking on him, smelling him to see if he was close to changing…and you just told the council he is close." Sue said with a shake of her head.

"Who all knows?" I said.

"I already told you. Henry, you, me, and the Cullens…Carlisle swore none of them would tell anyone, so that's it."

"He's mine!" I snapped.

"I know Jacob…but you must realize what dangers he will be in. If anyone knew he was a living werewolf with vampire blood running through him…people would try to use him."

"If they leave with him they are going to have to take me as well…I won't lose him." I said.

"I know." She said with a shake of her head.

"I know."

"I'm…gonna go check on Seth." I said.

"Don't leave his side Jacob, watch him, protect him, I'm begging you." She said.

"I may be many things." I said.

"Alpha, bastard, hard ass, take your pick…protector of my possessions is number one." I said. She frowned.

"He isn't a possession."

"I did say I'm a bastard." I said, leaving the room. I got upstairs and closed the door. I turned and stared at the book on the floor.

It wasn't mine

When that vamp was here, he must of knocked it off the shelf or something while he was leaving. I picked it up and opened it, then stared.

Inside were three things

A gun

A note

A journal

"No way." I said, I stared at Seth. He had to have known this was up there, somehow hidden. I opened the note and read, and couldn't help but smile.

"Henry, you clever bastard." I said. I stared at the journal and opened it, and couldn't believe my eyes.

"What better way to hide a book than in a book." I stared and started to quickly flip through it, and couldn't help but smile. The location of the cure was in here, along with all the info about Seth being what he was, histories, who would want to harm Seth, everything.

"Wow Henry…how long have you had all this planned? Clever old man…I almost feel bad about getting that car to crash into you and killing you." I said amused. Of course I did feel a little bad, I hadn't know Seth would be in the car.

And I would never hurt Seth

**Please review! :D**


	5. Smoke

**Chapter 5: Smoke**

"It's almost time."

"I know."

"It's an ugly little truck, remember, and don't fuck this up Paul."

**2 months ago**

"I won't fuck up sir, I promise." Paul said. I laughed.

"You better not…you know the punishment for failure."

"Ya…" He shivered and I smiled. Fear isn't a way to get what you want…I beg to differ Sam.

"There it is." Paul said. A car right behind them.

"Go." I said. Paul ran towards the driver's side and slammed his body into it, the car went tumbling. The car right behind swerved and flew over. Paul rushed back to me and shifted back to normal, I smiled.

"Worked perfectly."

I waited, turned and smirked; the next car was here, right on time. The car rammed straight into the truck and I grinned.

"Let's go greet Henry shall we?" We strolled out, the second car that had rammed into the truck opened.

"Damn, whip lash hurts." Leah said, strolling out of the car, rubbing her neck.

"I bet." I chuckled. I ripped the car door off the truck and yanked Henry out…and couldn't believe my eyes.

"Seth?" I said, shocked. I stared down at the old man, who stared back.

"Jacob." The old man croaked.

"Henry…Seth wasn't suppose to be in the car."

"Ya."

"Kind of fucked up my plans."

"Eh." Henry chuckled. I dropped him and he yelped in pain, blood dribbling from his chin. I ripped out the huge chunk of glass and he whimpered.

"Oh shut up, don't go acting pathetic now." I grumbled.

"C…cih…"

"Huh?" I said, putting my ear next to his mouth.

"Cig…"

"Oh!" I chuckled. I pulled the pack of cigs out of his shirt pocket, propped him up against the truck, and put a cig in his mouth.

"Damn." He whimpered. He couldn't move his arms so I had to light it for him.

"Enjoy, you could be dead at any time now." I said amused.

"True, but that could be said for anyone." Henry cackled…coughing but still smiling.

"Eh, tougher than you look." I said. He gestured to the pack with his eyes.

"Help yourself."

"I don't smoke." I said. He puffed smoke into my face, I glared at him and he laughed.

"Just having a little fun." He looked up at Leah.

"Ah, my daughter."

"Dad." She said, emotionless.

"Mother still a bitch?"

"Naturally." She said with an amused grin. He puffed and turned to Paul.

"I don't know you."

"You don't need too." I said, grabbing his bloodied chin and forcing him to look at me.

"You ready?" I said.

"Of course…Leah take care of your brother, I imagine the next few…cough…weeks are going to be difficult."

"I know dad."

"Then go take him to the hospital." She nodded, kissed the old man on the forehead, grabbed Seth and took him to Paul, who had shifted so he could carry Seth. Leah shifted and the two of them were gone, leaving me with the dying old man.

"How's your father?"

"The same."

"He was the only one I liked you know."

"I know." I said. He laughed.

"Old Quil….can't believe I'm gonna die before that old bastard." He puffed.

"Sam still the arrogant asshole I remember? He beat me for the title of Alpha; cost me everything except the damn body temperature…"

"Don't worry old man; he won't be in power for much longer." I said amused.

"Course he won't…you remember our arrangement?" he whispered.

"Ya I do."

"You only agreed to do this…because of _him _right?"

"I certainly didn't do it for your pretty face." I chuckled. The old man laughed, coughed, then laughed some more.

"You remember what I told you about the Cullen are correct; the deal we made to spare my son…what he will become…what dangers…"

"Yes I do." I confirmed. He nodded.

"You know why you have to die right?" I said.

"Sam and them planned on torturing you when you came…get the cure from you."

"I know…you agreed to do this…to save my son right?"

"Your son is the only reason I'm here." I said. He nodded…then smiled.

"The thing I made….the cure…" he coughed, the blood was really starting to pool around him.

"You know it's not actually a cure right? You know…what it _really _is." I smiled.

"I had my suspicions."

"If given to a werewolf….they would become…or given to Seth…"

"I know." I said. He stared at me.

"Never let Seth get it…you don't understand…his body…couldn't handle so much…power…"

"Don't worry…Seth won't be the one to get it." I said with a smile. I whispered in his ear.

"I will." He stared at me.

"Y…Y-ou will?"

"You didn't actually think I would let a chance like this slip by me did you?"

"You…can't…too much…power…"

"Don't worry; I won't let it corrupt me…only to let it…assure I stay Alpha. Alphas get overthrown so much….I need a little insurance."

"You…are fucking…" I smiled.

"Come on, you really expected different?" He suddenly busted out laughing.

"No! I suppose not!" The cigarette was almost gone.

"Promise me something…don't let the council get it…especially not Sam…"

"I promise."

"This power…Jacob…protect Seth…you're the only one who will be able to."

"He's my imprint, I have no choice in the matter." He grinned.

"You should know…Seth is going to try to kill you."

"Oh?"

"When he finds out…and the little…note I left him…and gun…"

"What?" now I was confused.

"When he finds out…it was you…who killed me…he'll transform…and kill you anyway."

"Not if I find the '_cure_' first." I chuckled. His eyes closed.

"One last thing…"

"Anything."

"Make her suffer." He whispered. The cigarette died, the symbolism made me smirk.

"Hope you enjoyed the smoke."

**Present**

"If I know you, you must be grinning at my luck right about now." I chuckled, staring up at the sky. The gun was on the bed where I had thrown it; the journal was in my back pocket, and the letter I left in the book. I put the gun back in the book and put the book back where it had originally been. I sat next to his sleeping form and put the smaller journal inside the bigger book I had been reading before, and studied the journal.

Literally everything was in the journal, family lineages, the little prophecy about how the Black family and Clearwater families were fated to be together, Carlisle saving Seth at birth, and making the 'cure' from his blood, as requested by Henry in secret. The only ones who know what the cure _really _is are me and Carlisle, and maybe the rest of the Cullens.

"I think I know why you made the 'cure' Henry." I whispered to myself.

"You knew the day would come, when everyone would want Seth for themselves…and he would be all alone…but now with this 'cure'…he won't have to be. It's like you practically made it for me." I said with a smile.

"Thanks you old bastard."

I studied the journal until finding what I was looking for.

"Bingo." I hadn't quite studied the journal before, but now I was, and now I knew the exact location.

"Of course it would be with him." I said amused.

"Carlisle…you and I need to have a chat." I said quietly. I put the journal back in my back pocket and left. I was about to leave when a voice stopped me.

"Jake!" I turned, Sue was staring at me.

"Where are you going?"

"I figured the school day is almost over. I would go pick up me and Seth's missed homework." I said with a shrug.

"Ah…alright." She said, eyeing me, such a freak. I got in my car and began the drive to the Cullen house.

**Ok again sorry for the shortness…but this chapter kind of ended it where I wanted it too, simply because I wanted this to be able to lead to the next chapter…plus I didn't think you guys could handle any more info, I know I wouldn't be able too!**

**Please review!**


	6. Titanium

**This one will be so much longer promise!**

**Chapter 6: Titanium**

**Seth**

"Seth." A voice whispered quietly into my ear. I opened my eyes; my sister was standing over me.

"Huh?" I whispered.

"Where's Jacob?"

"Huh?"

"Jake, he was supposed to be here…"

"I don't know…he was here…but I fell asleep…."

"Dammit…I can't find him." She grumbled, flipping open her phone and texting something. I got my clothes on and she stared.

"You ok?"

"I'll be fine…any clue where he is?"

"Mom said he went to get your guy's homework…that was an hour ago." I frowned.

"Then where the hell is he?"

"I don't know…hey he just texted me back." She said.

"Meet…" she read the rest quietly to herself.

"Um…he wants to meet me at First Beach…he said he'll come back over later though."

"Alright…let's go then!"

"Um Seth…are you sure you're feeling…"

"Leah, I am FINE! A little fresh air will do me some good."

"Alright, I'll let Jake know you're coming." We drove down to first beach and sat on our whitewashed log. We waited, 5, 15, 30 minutes. Finally 45 minutes passed and Leah looked pissed.

"Alright, you stay here, I'm gonna go look around for him."

"Alright." I said. I watched her walk down the beach until she disappeared behind some rocks. I closed my eyes and breathed in the pure air, the ocean scents, all of it was perfect.

"Of fucking course!" a voice slurred behind me. I jumped up and turned, it was Paul…and I could tell immediately he was drunk, he was holding a bottle and he was swaying and one eye was drooping.

"You would be-ee here." He growled in a slurred accent.

"I can't fuck get away from you….GAH!" he snapped, tossing the bottle at me. I ducked in time and it sailed over my head.

"Hey!" I snapped. I looked him over…he looked rough.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I snapped. He growled and charged me, it was easy to dodge him, he was slow and stumbling like a drunk. He fell into the sand and started trying to get up but fell down, the water rushed over him and he quickly moved to avoid any more.

"Bah…you, all about you!" he cursed.

"What are you babbling about now?" I snapped. God I wished Jake was here, set this asshole straight like last time…but…wait…last time Paul had seemed scared…and now here he was, drunk…he wouldn't remember me asking a few questions.

"Paul…why are you so scared of Jake?" I asked. He looked around and put a finger over his lips, but it was half over his nose.

"He's Alpha, I got to be scared of him…he could kill me if he wanted to."

"How?"

"Alpha…command…can make anyone under him do whatever he wants."

"Why are we fated to be together?" I said. He stared at me.

"Heyyyyyyy….how you…know…so much?"

"Answer the question you pathetic little drunk!" I snapped. I looked around, it was just us still…but Leah could be back with Jake at any time, I had to hurry.

"You're mean like him!" he whimpered like a baby.

"You fated to be together because…you're a Clearwater. Every other new generation of Clearwater and Black suppose to be together, that's why you and _he _suppose to be together…where my beer…is…"

"Oh…I see." I said quietly.

"My dad really didn't want him and I to be together…do you have any clue why?" He snorted.

"Your dad…he got what was coming to him that's for sure."

My blood went cold

"Excuse me?" he ignored me and continued to rant.

"He made cure…cure for werewolves…could destroy all of us! Had to make…disappear…that's what Jake said…with him gone…no one would find…you be safe…not…cure…"

"Cure? Disappear? What?" he ignored me. I grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look me in the eye.

"Was my father's death planned? ANSWER ME!" I slapped him and he stared at me.

"YES!" He grumbled. He then threw up in the sand, and then rubbed his cheek.

"Who planned it? Was it the council? My mother? Who?"

"It was…" a soccer ball suddenly rammed into Paul's head and he crumbled in the sand.

"OW!"

"I think you've talked enough Paul." I turned. Three people were standing just a few feet away; I couldn't believe I hadn't heard any of them. Jacob, Leah, and a third person I didn't know, but I was pretty sure he was the one who kicked the soccer ball.

"Seth." Leah said. She rushed to me but I slapped her hand away.

"Don't." I said angrily.

"So...how long have you known?" she said quietly.

"A long time…" Jake chuckled. He walked up to me, and pulled something out of his back pocket.

"I believe this is yours."

Dad's journal

"W-what? H-how…"

"Accidently got knocked off your shelf…couldn't resist, though I must admit it has been a huge help." Jake chuckled. I stared at him.

"Y-you…"

"Leah, Quil, take Paul home…he'll be dealt with later."

"NO!" Paul suddenly screamed. He was suddenly on his knees gripping my shorts.

"Don't let them! He'll kill me this time for…" Jacob grabbed Paul's neck, lifted him till he was on his feet and sighed.

"Paul, shut up." He tossed Paul like he was a doll a good 10 feet away.

"Leah, Quil, if you would."

"Yes sir." Leah said. I stared at her; she suddenly seemed completely different from my sister, now she seemed so…obedient. Quil shifted, Leah tossed the dazed Paul onto his back, and the three of them were gone. I stared, that was the first time I had seen a transformation…it took me a minute, it was hitting me that this was all real.

"Holy…"

"First time seeing a transformation gets you doesn't it?"

"Y-ya…" I agreed. I shook my head.

"Don't you dare."

"Huh?" he chuckled, looking very amused.

"Don't you dare hurt Paul…he was drunk, and I questioned him myself, he probably won't even remember it, do not hurt him."

"My, is that an order? And no worries…I won't. I watched the whole little ordeal myself…I would've handle it the same way…except that little slap of yours, I must give you credit, I hadn't expected that. I see now why we are destined to be together…we are very alike. Made me proud seeing you take charge like that…and I must admit, I got a little hot and bothered as well." He grabbed my chin and smirked.

"Now that everything is in the open, no more bullshit. Deal?"

"Excuse me?"I said.

"I mean, no more lies. I know you know pretty much everything, and you know I know everything. So no more bullshitting around. You are dying to ask me questions, and I have a few of my own. So ask away." I smacked him across the face and he smiled.

"So feisty…I find that incredibly arousing."

"Fuck you."

"I would much rather fuck you." He said amused.

"But anyway…I'll ask the first question…how much of the journal did you read?" he said, suddenly a little bit more serious.

"Just the first few pages with the family histories are all."

"Ah…so you didn't read the rest of it." He said, amused.

"Should I have?" I said with a grumble.

"In time…now ask away."

"What happened to my dad?" I said.

"He died." Jacob chuckled.

"That's not…"

"Be more specific next time." I stared at him.

"Asshole."

"You need to learn to be more specific…you realize what you are right?"

"Yes." I said.

"And…"

"My turn." He stared, and smirked.

"Ask away." I had to ask.

"Was all that an act? You are not the sweet, caring Jake from before…"

"It was partially an act. I do care for you…I just wanted you to fall in love with me before you shifted…I figured it would be easier for you." He said, and then added.

"But realize, _this _is the real me."

"I can see that." I said with a frown.

"Ask another, I don't have a question right now." He said.

"Was my dad murdered?"

"Yes."

"Who…"

"My turn, are you hurt?"

"What?"

"Are you hurt? I want to make sure Paul didn't hurt you at all." He said. I stared at him, he was that worried about me?

"More emotionally hurt than anything." I said.

"Who killed him?" he stayed quiet for a minute before mumbling something with a frown.

"What?"

"You really need to ask?"

"Yes." Now I was confused.

"I did." He said quietly. I stared at him.

"What?"

"I did." He said with a smile.

"Now what…" My body was sudden. I hadn't expected it to move forward, I especially hadn't expected to be on top of him, my hands around his throat.

"WAS IT JUST YOU?" I snarled.

"No…your sister and …Paul helped." He chuckled. A shiver ran down my body, he was laughing? I squeezed harder, my nails dug into his skin and I felt and smelt blood. He laughed.

"Good…embrace it." I snarled and slashed at his neck with my nails. The nails somehow pierced the skin, I had slit his throat. Blood bubbled up and he stared, seeming surprised. He gurgled as blood bubbled up to his mouth and around his mouth. I jumped up and stumbled away, my body wracked with shakes. My mind was dead; I let my anger lead me. I had to find Paul and Leah, they needed to die too, they killed dad, and they ruined my life. Not just them, everyone had to die, Mom, Council, Forks… I felt my body shift as I became a wolf. My blood boiled, I rushed off the beach and searched for the nearest person, I was a predator, and I wanted to kill something.

**Jacob **

"Is this a good enough excuse Carlisle?" I chuckled as I slowly bled to death on the beach.

(1 hour earlier)

When I got to the Cullens, Edward was already outside, with the newly shifted Bella beside him.

"Jacob…I know why you're here." Edward said. I laughed.

"Course you do." I pulled out the journal.

"I need to see Carlisle to talk about this."

"Henry said you would come one day." Edward said with a frown.

"Edward what are you two talking about?" Bella said annoyed.

"Edward can fill you in while I have a chat with Carlisle." I chuckled, walking past them. I walked inside and Carlisle was at the stairs, and ushered for me to follow him.

"So…you've come for the 'cure' have you? What makes you think I…"

"Oh don't start with the bullshit, Henry told me everything…at least his journal did." I handed him the journal and he looked it over and sighed.

"I can't Jacob."

"Why not?" I said, only slightly annoyed. He turned and pulled a painting off the wall. He input some numbers into a little keypad and suddenly the wall opened a secret door. He walked in and a second later he came back with a small box. He opened it; inside the box were two syringes, both filled with red liquid.

"2? I figured there was only one." I said.

"The second one is just in case…things get bad."

"Was it you who went into Seth's house?" I said. He nodded.

"I heard he was back in town, I wanted to check on him, see how close he was…he is very close to transforming Jacob, I could smell it."

"I can too…which is why I need to become more powerful. No one will be able to control him…except for me."

"Jacob…you need to know something." He put the box on the desk and stared at me.

"There are two things that could happen to you if you take this. One, it would fuse with the werewolf genes you already have and you would indeed become the fastest and most powerful being on earth…or the blood will reject you, and you will die…Jacob the fact that my blood mixed with Seth's at all was a miracle, a fluke. I never told his parents, but its true, he should have died…but his wolf genes mixed, and he lived. The chances of you living are 1 out of a million."

"It won't fail." I said calmly.

"Jacob…I can see you are confident of this, but even if I wanted to I cannot. I promised Henry I would only give the 'cure' to you if Seth was out of control and needed to be stopped."

"I…fine." I said.

"But Carlisle…that day will come soon, and I will be back."

"And on that day Jacob, I will willingly give you the 'cure' if need be."

"Deal." I chuckled. I left the house and walked downstairs. I left the house and got in my car. I was about to leave when Bella suddenly was next to me in my car.

"Edward explained everything…we need to talk." An idea sprung into my head and I smiled.

"Yes we do."

(Present)

I shifted onto my shoulder and stumbled onto my legs; I wrapped my hand around my neck and pressed my hand tightly around it, trying to stifle the bleeding.

"Damn his nails were like steel." I chuckled, but stopped to gurgle out more blood.

"S-shit…this is bad." I hadn't planned on this. The plan to make him angry worked perfectly…now he would be rampaging, but him cutting my neck and basically killing me hadn't been part of the plan. I stumbled up the beach and started to fall when an arm caught me and sat me up.

"The hell Jacob!" Bella scowled next to me.

"You said you were going to make him angry, not get your throat cut!"

"This wasn't part of the plan." I growled as she helped me to my car.

"Shit Jake you're bleeding badly…"

"I was…afraid this would happen…so I need you to…get me to Carlisle…" I said, growing faint, I was losing a lot of blood.

"Shit…Jake." She growled, getting me in the car. She jumped in the driver's seat and soon we were off. I looked in the rear view mirror and I could see the small shape of Seth, a beautiful sandy gold color, attacking people. We were away from him soon, but I smirked, soon I would be more powerful than him, and I would protect him from everything…even himself. We arrived at the Cullen house 10 minutes later, 10 minutes shorter than normal because Bella had been speeding like a demon all the way through. We had just stopped when she was already next to me, helping me into the house. The slammed the door open and the Cullens had all gathered.

"This a good enough excuse?" I chuckled, collapsing forward .

"Shit! Edward go get the Serum! Jasper, towels!" Carlisle barked the orders. Everything was going black and I felt a towel under my head.

"Jacob…this is you last chance to back out." Carlisle was right next to me, my arm in his and the serum in his other hand.

"Carlisle…you don't I'm gonna die anyway." I gurgled. He nodded and jabbed the needle into my arm, and pushed on the plunger.

Fire traveled through my veins and I screamed as an unbearable pain shot through my body like a tidal wave.

**Seth**

I just killed someone. Now another, someone was recording me with a phone, killed them too. Leah, Paul, where are you guys? I just want…to play…and kill…you…die…not them, but they are dead now…I can see so clearly…smells so harsh to my nose…I can hear everything.

I was in Forks now, running down road…a car just crashed into another one trying to avoid me. I watched a car slam into a building, and explode, the building was on fire.

"Seth stop!" a voice roared. I turned; Leah, and Paul. I charged them. Leah jumped out of the way, but Paul didn't. I rammed into him, heard bones break. He shifted under me, I jumped back as he stumbled up, his nose was bleeding badly and his back leg was crooked. He charged me and bit into my leg. He might as well have been tickling me. His jaw couldn't pierce my flesh. I swiped at him with my paw, but he jumped out of the way. He was a lot bigger than me, yet somehow weaker.

I was also faster

I charged him at blinding speeds, so fast if you blinked you would have missed it. I was on him in a millisecond and biting into his neck in the next. He yelped and I pulled. I jumped back as blood began to pour from his neck. I let the skin and bone fall out of my mouth. Paul stumbled, then fell over, then died.

One down, one to go.

I turned, Leah stared at me in horror.

"S-Seth? I-it's me…your sister." I stared at her, and then took a step forward.

"S-Seth…you are killing people…you just killed Paul. Just…breathe, try to relax." I shifted back into my human form…but the anger didn't disappear.

"You killed dad." I said. She stared at me.

"N-no I didn't…why…"

"I don't know." I said monotone.

"But you did, Jacob said you helped…and I already took care of Jake." She stared at me.

"Y-you…killed Jake? But…he's your…imprint…you couldn't have…"

"SHUT UP!" I roared. She yelped. I was suddenly in front of her, my body was still just as fast as it was when I was a werewolf…and maybe even…

I grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground like she was a child's doll, so I was also just as strong. She clawed at my hand but she couldn't do anything.

"You will pay…then mom…then La Push…then Forks…then everyone."

"S-Seth…don't…let anger…control…you." She gasped. I snarled and threw her away. She got lucky and landed on Paul's dead body, which cushioned the blow. Suddenly I heard snarling, and I was surrounded by wolves. 5 to be exact. One shifted, and revealed the soccer ball kicking boy from before, Quil.

"Ah, Seth! You should probably calm down friend…don't want this to get nasty."

"You think you can kill me?"

"It's 5 vs 1 kid…ya I think…" I ran at a wolf at random and shoved my hand into its chest. I pierced the skin and bone like it was butter, and pulled out its heart. The wolf simply fell, then shifted back to normal, dead.

"J-Jared?" Quil said, his voice quavered.

"4 vs 1." I said quietly. I squeezed the heart, which exploded and got blood all over me.

"Who wants to die next?"

"Wow, you are a tough one." A voice chuckled behind me. I twisted immediately.

Jacob

"Killed Paul and Jared like they were nothing…I am impressed." He chuckled. He was only wearing shorts, his neck showed no sign that I had cut it.

"B-boss?" Quil whimpered.

"Quil, get the dead out of here, the Cullens are coming to help put out fires, etc. Me and Seth need to have a little chat."

"No one leaves." I hissed. He stared and smirked.

"Oh really?"

"You all die…I don't know how you are alive Jacob but I am going to finish you this…"

He was suddenly in front of me, he had moved so fast I hadn't even seen him move.

"You wanted to fight? Well now the stakes are on my term…let's kill that fighting spirit of yours." He whispered in my ear. He grabbed my arm and suddenly I was been spun in the air. He spun around and around at blinding speeds, then suddenly let me go; I flew a good 20 feet before slamming into a building, and going right through the concrete. Suddenly he was at the hole I had just made in the building, smiling at me.

"I seriously hope that's not all you got." He grinned. I sat up and charged, and a battle on the scale of Greek myths began.

**Please review…next chapter will be completely dedicated to the fight. This is gonna be a very long, interesting fight people:] May even last two chapters!**

**Please review!**

**Oh and btw sorry this one took so long; next one will be much quicker! Promise!**


	7. All or Nothing

**Chapter 7: All or Nothing**

**3****rd**** Person**

"Sir…"

"What is it Jane?" Aro grumbled, annoyed because he was so damn bored.

"You got to see this." Jane said, pulling up a phone for him.

"Hm?"

"A video someone posted a few hours ago…"

He watched in amazement

"Well…that is interesting."

**Seth**

"Why can't I hurt you?" I snarled, ramming my fist into his stomach again and again.

"Because I'm more powerful than you." He chuckled. He rammed a fist into my back and kicked me into the floor.

"You should probably give…" I ran into him and he flew out a window. I rushed away and found myself at the school. I turned, he was walking slowly towards me, a growl escaped my lips at the sight of that stupid smug face.

"Where did all that rage go?" he called with a laugh. I ran at extreme speeds until I was in the school, hiding.

I had to make a plan, if I'm going to beat him I'm gonna have to trap him or corner him or something! But how…how is he so strong? He should be dead, I cut his throat, he was bleeding out…but now it's like nothing had happened. And now he was extremely strong…I couldn't even touch him.

"Seeeeeth!" Jacob called, I could hear his footsteps, and he was still walking.

"You think I can't smell you? I know you are in room 230." I cursed and rushed out, I was on the other side of the school in a second.

What could I do? There had to be something…and facing him without a plan was out of the question.

I suddenly had a plan, it wasn't going to kill him, but it would distract him, giving me a surprise attack.

But god this was going to hurt

I didn't have any clothes unfortunately, they all were gone when I shifted…but I did have something else. I grabbed a tuft of…pubic hair…and ripped it out. Unbearable pain shot through me and I almost cried out but stopped myself, I put it in a pile on the other side of the room. I whimpered, I would have to shave the rest off later, make it look more natural at least.

I then hid in the room right across from it and quickly found some flowers. I grabbed the pot of flowers and held them tight, his nose would be sharp, but I had to hope the flowers would at least dampen my smell, and he would go for the hair. I closed my eyes and listened. He was suddenly right outside in the hallway and I held my breath.

"Ah Seth…still hiding?"

He opened the other door with the hair, my chance had come.

"What…" I rushed out of the door, and punched him in the back with all my strength. He flew forward and went right through the wall into the next room. I rushed through the hole in the wall and I was on top of him, grabbed the back of his head, and started slamming it into the floor. I was moving so fast I was a blur; finally I stopped and jumped back. He didn't move. I grinned, I couldn't hear a heartbeat.

"I finally killed…" he disappeared, I could feel his breath on my neck, and he grabbed my arms and twisted them both painfully behind my back.

"Wow, that's dedication kid, ripping out your own pubes…you must really want me dead." I snarled and tried to twist out of the grip but his hands were like iron that I couldn't break through. He slammed me into the ground, my face was pressed painfully against the cold tile floor.

"Mmhmm….you have a really nice ass." I froze. One hand was hold down my arms, the other was playing with my pucker.

"What would you do if I raped you right now?" He asked curiously. I laughed.

"I would shift when you were inside and tear your head off."

"Maybe I break your legs and arms and fuck you then?" He twisted an arm even harder and I yelped in pain, any harder my arm would break.

"Of course I could let you go if you agree to one, stop killing everything, and two, agree to be mine forever."

"Fuck you father killer." I snapped. He laughed.

"While it was my plan, you should know it was technically Paul and Leah who killed him…and you already killed Paul."

"You…you're a bastard Jacob!"

"You wound me." He chuckled.

"Listen, you and I know we could do this forever…but what's the point in that? All we will do is fuck up the town and kill a bunch of stupid people who were unfortunate enough to happen to be in our way."

"I want you dead you fuck." I snarled.

"Love you too." He said amused. He forced me up and twisted me around so I was facing him. I tried to wrestle out of his grip but suddenly that hand was on my cock and I froze. He looked down at it and frowned.

"Gonna have to shave to even that out." I growled and he squeezed…not painfully, almost gently. He started to jerk me and I glared daggers at him as he watched my face carefully.

"Feel good?" I hesitated before answering.

"No."

"You Seth are a terrible liar." I felt myself getting hard and I started struggling again.

"Struggle and I rip it off…and you know I'll do it." He said deathly serious. I stopped and felt the anger wanted to explode out of me. What was his game? Giving me a hand job? Was this is form of trying to calm me down? How the fuck was this suppose to calm me… I felt waves of pleasure tingle up my body, I was fully hard now and I found myself leaning into him.

He kept staring at my face and I tried to avoid looking at him. He let my arms go and grabbed my face and forced me to look at him. I stared, and that's when I noticed the enormous tent in his shorts. The beast inside me suddenly wasn't as angry anymore, now it wanted Jacob, with a fiery passion I couldn't comprehend. I wanted his shorts off, I wanted him inside me, I wanted to cum in his hand, for him to cum inside me.

What the fuck was happening to me? So many emotions, anger, sadness, lust…was I going insane?

My hands were suddenly working by themselves; they unbuttoned his shorts and pulled down the zipper. They tugged down and he was naked for me to see. He was as hard as I was, I wanted him badly. I wanted my lips around his girth, his hardened member inside my heat, his cool cum covering my insides and making me go with him.

He pushed me back and suddenly I was in his mouth. I gasped a little and gripped the desk as waves and waves of pleasure shot through me. I was going to go soon.

"S-stop! F-uck….FUCK!" I cried. Tears streaked down my cheeks and cum erupted from my head. He had pulled off at the last second and I watched my cum jet into the air and land all over the floor, his hand, and my cock. He pumped for a few more unbearable seconds then let me go. I jumped away and rushed into the corner of the room, cowering. I stared at him, he had a smile on his face. He approached me, I found myself wanting to hide alone, forever. He touched me, I yelped in fear. His cum covered hand was suddenly by my lips.

"Eat it." I stared at him; my eyes were wet with tears. His ugly smug face was grinning with triumph; he knew he had just won the battle.

My mouth opened and I started sucking off the cum

When I was done, he pressed his lips close to my ear and said in a whisper I would remember for the rest of my life.

"You're mine now."

I wanted to die…but that's when I made the promise to myself.

He may have won this battle, he may win a couple battles to come…but he would never win the war.

I would fight him to my dying day, I would beat him.

My father gave me a chance and I hesitated and lost…but I don't need his help.

I would make my own chance…one of these days, even if it takes to the end of time, Jacob will slip up.

On that day, I will bet it all, my freedom, my soul, everything I have, just to destroy him.

Maybe I am a little bit like him

I too would bet all or nothing just to get what I want

What I want is the look of defeat on that smug face of his, knowing I won, knowing I was the one to kill him.

Until then, I'll play along with what he wants; I'll do as he asks…I can be patient, that's what I have to be.

Patient…let the anger and hate grow inside, when the time comes unleash it all, and make him suffer.

Watch that smug ass face become stained with fear

**Please review! Love you all!**


	8. My Future My Past

**Chapter 8: My Future, My Past**

**Jacob**

"Well, let's head to the Cullens…we have a lot to do." I chuckled. Seth just nodded, a dead look in his eyes. That's fine, I would make those eyes love me…but not yet, we had things to do. Things were going smoothly, just like I wanted them too; time to finish things, time to prepare for our future. I pulled my pants up and picked him up bridal style, he didn't resist. I eyed him over, so beautiful, all mine.

I arrived at the house in about 1 second. These new gifts were very useful, would take me a while to get used to them, but in time it would get easier.

"Now…let's get you something to wear." I chuckled.

"Though you want to stay naked that's fine…" He didn't look at me but nodded. I ran into some random room, and got out an overly large shirt. This would fit me perfectly, but would be huge on Seth. Must be that Emmet guy's shirt. It was grey, with a dark blue 8 on the front; it should cover up anything that didn't need to be seen on camera. I was downstairs in a millisecond, he hadn't moved.

"Arms." He raised them and I put the shirt on him, it went down to his knees.

"Now to wait." I made him sit on my lap, while I made a few calls. He fit comfortably between my legs.

**Seth**

Love...what is love? Is it that feeling when all you want is him? That, feeling when all you think you know about a person is all you need to know? What is it? It's not what you think it is. Some might say, go for it, embrace your feelings, others will say slow down, pace yourself, learn more.  
>I never could decide which to go with; I was always blissfully ignorant to those choices. One minute I want something, the next I don't. Like waves in the ocean, I always recede, but I always come back.<br>Maybe...maybe that's what love is, an ocean wave, one minute all you want is him, the next you want to hide.  
>Love...love is high tide.<p>

Waste…all of it. My life, my feelings, my free will, waste. I used to have those things, but he stripped me of them, tossed them in the garbage heap. Now I all I feel is bitterness, cold, angry, remote. I wanted to crawl, crawl in the deepest hole I could find and never come out. I wanted to stay there, die of the need of human contact, and starve from it. Maybe that would be best. I can't kill myself, a bullet would bounce off and pills wouldn't do shit. I couldn't pay some vampire to rip me to shreds, the only one who could kill me was Jacob, and he would never kill me.

I was trapped, trapped in a living hell

My only chance was starvation…maybe I could die if I didn't eat or drink for a few days. I want death…

I swore I would kill him…but the more I ponder the more I realize how hopeless that dream is. He has double the werewolf gene and vampire genes. I can't touch him. He is just…stronger and better than me in any way.

The only way I know how to make him suffer is to kill myself, he wouldn't recover, and he's obsessed with me. Spite him, make him miserable like I am now…and even better he can't die either.

Unless he starves himself…which he will, and I'll be able to rest peacefully when he kills himself too.

"Bathroom." I mumbled. He had just hung up.

"What?"

"Need…bathroom." I mumbled. He nodded and let me out of his vipers grip. I was in the bathroom in a millisecond and I stared at myself in the mirror.

I wasn't the boy I used to be, my eyes were tired and bloodshot, my hair was a greasy mess, my skin felt dirty and oily, and I looked…thinner, like I had lost some weight.

I turned on the sink and splashed water on my face…I was tired, so tired. Why couldn't I starve sooner? I wanted to die, I wanted to rest peacefully…why couldn't it just happen? I knocked over a little toothbrush holder on accident and quickly picked them up and washed them, then put them back.

That's when I noticed the razor blade

It was one of those tiny razors you saw in those movies about the kids who cut themselves...perfect for suicide.

But could I do it?

I grabbed it without a second thought and slashed it across my wrist.

It sparked

Literally, sparks flew from my skin, not a mark on it. I stared at the razor, no; I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. I slashed it across my neck, sparks. My nose, all my major pressure points and veins, nothing, just sparks. In anger, threw it at the bathtub, it went right through the wall like butter, sticking out of it.

I wanted to scream, destroy everything in my sights, but I controlled it, I didn't want to fuck over some poor idiot who got in my way.

I stared at my hair…my short hair that he loved so much

Let's make it disgusting

I scavenged around until I found a pair of scissors and clippers. I plugged in the clippers and set to work on my hair. I cut random pieces, shaved others. After ruining my hair, I fixed my pubic area as well…that I actually fixed but not for him, for me. I swept up the hair and walked downstairs. My hair was shaved buzz cut on one side; the other side was cut randomly in places and had patches left long. He was done on the phone and was watching TV. I was about to sit down back on his lap when suddenly he was in front of me…looking pissed.

"The fuck."

"Don't you like it?" I said with fake amusement. He grabbed my wrist and drug me upstairs. He pulled the shirt off me and forced me into the shower. He turned it on and sat silently as the water poured on me. I kept my eyes on him. He grabbed the clippers.

"Turn off the shower, get out, sit on the counter." I did as he said and kept watching him. He cut the other half and made my hair look presentable, the patches were gone, and I now had a buzz cut.

"Bet you think you are clever and pissed me off huh?" He laughed.

"I was going to get it cut anyway, makes you less shaggy as a wolf." I stared at him as he eyed me over.

"Fixed your pubes, that's promising…" He suddenly grabbed my throat and his eyes were filled with such rage I couldn't help but feel fear…but I didn't look away or falter, I stared right back at him, letting my own hate and rage fill my eyes.

"I hate you." I snarled. He kept staring.

"For now." Is all he said. He let me go, tossed me under the shower and watched.

"Get the hair off, and then dry yourself." I nodded and he left. I wanted to kill something…but if I was ever going to be considered normal I would have to control my new impulses…including this unsettling one to kill.

I guess I have a lot of things to get used to…for now. I twisted in the shower and noticed the razor still sticking out of the shower wall, I banged my head into it, and all it did was send it further into the wall, I sadly continued to wash myself.

**Jacob**

I hadn't expected him to do something like that, I had been expecting some sort of resistance soon…but cutting his hair to bloody hell? He's lucky I was able to fix it…and it actually doesn't look bad, kind of sexy actually…but it's the _idea _of it that bothers me. I had been so angry at him…I had grabbed him and tried to scare him…and I think it had worked. He probably didn't realize it but he had been shaking bad when I had grabbed him…but his eyes, his eyes hadn't shown fear, they showed hatred, a deep, burning…hatred.

Well that just wasn't going to do

I guess you had been right Henry…I would have to change myself into an asshole to protect him…but it would be a change he would hate.

(4 months ago)

"Who is this?" I growled into the phone. A cell phone number I didn't recognize called me, yet hadn't spoken once in an entire minute.

"Seriously, I'm going to hang up…" `

"Hello Jacob."

"Ya, hello, who the hell are you?"

"My name is Henry."

"Should I know you?"

"Clearwater, Henry Clearwater." I stared at the phone.

"What?"

"You heard me boy…judging by the sound of your voice, they have all managed to brainwash you into thinking I'm the anti Christ or something right?" I didn't answer right away.

"Now I am judging by your silence…it seems I'm right."

"They…haven't said nice things, traitor was used a lot." I said quietly.

"Listen...as I'm sure you have heard, Clearwater's and Blacks have been together since our ancestors…and I'm sure you have been told you are meant to be with a Clearwater."

"Ya..."

"And as you know my daughter is a lesbian, so that means…"

"I'm supposed to be with your son…apparently if I ever see even an image of him I'll imprint."

"It's true…my son is gay anyway, so I suppose fate works out that way."

"Mmhmm." I said. We were quiet before I addressed the elephant in the room.

"So, what the hell do you want?" I said. He laughed.

"I'm here to make a plan."

"What?"

"A plan, you are going to kill me."

My heart fluttered in my chest

"W-what?"

"You heard boy, you are going to kill me." He said calmly, not a hint of humor in his voice.

"B-but…why?" I said confused.

"Did you know I'm dying Jacob? I suppose you wouldn't, no one knows besides my doctor. I have severe pancreatic cancer; I have about 7 months to live, tops." I held my breath, waiting.

"B-but why…why would I kill you?"

"You see Jacob, once a year for about a week; I bring Seth down to La Push to stay with his mother and sister. I have a little bird inside the council who has told me that next time we come, they plan on forcing me to tell them where the werewolf cure is…you know about the cure right? I'm sure you've been warned about it."

"Ya I know about it…"

"They want it destroyed; I want it saved for my son, should he choose it."

"Ok…"

"So I am going to die anyway, I want to die without them finding out…they will do anything to learn of its location…including torture me."

"They wouldn't…"

"They would boy, they would…I am going to drive down here by myself, you are going to crash my car and kill me."

"Oh…ok…"

"I will call you before it happens…it won't be for a few months, I just want things set up, we can work on the plan over the months…"

"Why me? Is it because I'm supposed to be with Seth…"

"Listen, you are _supposed _to be with Seth because that's how it worked for generations…but I don't believe in all that fate crap. I think if my son wanted to, he could be with someone else, and you could be with someone else if you wanted to…but I choose you because you are the only one who can protect my son…if anyone found out what he was, they would use him, a living weapon...you are the only one who can protect him…from those who would use him…and himself."

"Why would they use him? What exactly is so special about him?"

"In time." He said. He was quiet.

"I am going to give you two choices Jacob. You can choose either and I will not blame you if you choose to hang up and not talk to me again. Your first choice is to tell me to fuck myself, forget this conversation ever happened, and swear to me you will tell no one I called you or what I've told you. Your second choice is to kill me, protect my son and the cure, and never let him be used for evil purposes."

I was quiet as I thought over the choices

"I understand why you don't trust me. To you some crazy old man has randomly called you, and told you things your mind I'm sure is still trying to wrap around. I realize this all sounds insane, and just plain stupid…but I'm dying, and running out of options. Please, do whatever you want…"

"Can I see a picture of him?" I said quietly. He was quiet before my phone rang and I had received a picture message. I stared at it, wondering what I should do. If I look and imprint, I know what my answer will be, I will have no choice. But choice is good, do I really want to give that up to protect some kid I have never met or even seen before?

"Listen…can I call you back? I…I just need to think about this. I will call back in…oh, about an hour with my answer."

"Of course." He said. I hung up and sat down hard on my bed. I stared at my phone, wanting to press the button to look, and wanting to press the button to delete it. I was destined to be with this kid…that was a scary thought.

"Dammit." I said, rubbing my eyes with my palms. I both wanted to toss the phone across the room and cradle it in my arms like some, precious, delicate, gem.

I sat there for about 30 minutes before finally deciding to not go back. I clicked the button to open the picture.

I was at a loss for words

He was sitting next to Leah on a dark green couch. She looked about the same as she does now, maybe a little younger, so I knew this had to be a recent picture, probably when he had last come to visit. His eyes were a beautiful bright chocolate brown, his hair was short and shaggy, and his skin was so smooth looking I wanted to rub my fingers over them. He looked so small, so skinny, and so perfect. The sensation of falling rippled through my whole body, I would protect him no matter what, I would love him, comfort him, make those eyes light up with happiness, make his body ache and scream for my touch, make him feel pleasure like he had never felt before.

He was mine

"Guess I know my answer." I said my voice hoarse as I came off my sudden high. I looked in my recent calls and called him back.

"That was sooner than you said." he said immediately.

"I'll do it…I'll do anything to protect him." I said firmly. He sighed a sigh of relief.

"Good…thank you."

"Of course." I said.

"As I said Jacob, over the next few months we can work on the plan…Jacob…I should give you a warning. If we proceed with this, there is no going back, you kill me, and if he finds out…he'll hate you."

"I know." I said calmly.

"You…are going to have to change Jacob, you will have to become ruthless, a bastard, be anything you need to be to protect him…again, he will hate you."

"I know." I said again.

"I'll do whatever it takes…"

"If the Volturi find out about him…take him, take him and run, leave everything behind, don't let anyone abuse his power."

"Never." I said. He sighed.

"This is going to end badly for you; you will lose a lot Jacob."

"I won't turn back…whatever it takes." I said. He laughed.

"Whatever it takes."

(Present)

"Whatever it takes." I mumbled. He came down the stairs slowly and found his way back onto the couch. I put the shirt back on and stared. Maybe it's time for me to stop being an ass…if it came down to it I would do whatever it took, but right now it's just us…I needed his love, I've needed it ever since that picture all those months ago.

Whatever it takes, I will make him smile, those eyes, those beautiful, hate filled, delicate eyes would love me…I swear it.

**Hope you liked it, next chap will be maybe, hopefully, longer than this.**


	9. Threads of the Universe

**Chapter 9: Threads of the Universe **

**Jake**

"They'll be here soon." I whispered in his ear. He didn't respond and I kissed his shaved head, he shuddered and I sighed.

"Look...I know I've been an ass but…"

"Please just…leave me alone." He grumbled. I sighed.

"Alright…"

"Can I go for a walk? Alone? I won't run away…"

"Anything you want love." I said quietly. He got up but I grabbed his hips.

"Where are you going to go?"

"La Push…I just want to go to the cliffs…clear my mind."

"Alright." I stood and kissed him on the lips; he didn't fight me but didn't kiss back. I could feel sadness rolling through his body, the look in his eyes…he wasn't angry anymore, he looked…depressed. He was gone, and I was left with a feeling of emptiness.

**Seth**

Life. We're alive for just a fleeting moment in the time scale of the Universe, so small we're nearly infinitesimal; as far as the Universe is concerned. Then we're gone in an instant. Yet our existence to us is everything. In that fraction of an instant of existence, exists our life, all its joys, tragedies, boredom, excitement, the failures, and triumphs, our loves and loss, all in those fleeting moments.

In the threads of the universe, what are we?

The cliffs were filled with the sounds of the Earth, wind, leaves rustling. The sky was cloudy and grey but I knew it wouldn't rain for a little while. The waves crashed into the rocks below me. I was standing on the edge, watching the waves, birds flying across the ocean, my lip trembled, tears streamed down my face. Rage was replaced by sadness, hate replaced by depression. My life had been fine, just me and dad, everything going smoothly, now in a matter of months my life had turned from fine to terrible, I wanted to die, I wanted to jump off the cliff, ram into the rock, and die.

My life was a sheet of glass, a pendulum in the threads. I was standing on a sheet of glass…and the glass was cracking.

I wanted to die, want to die, death…peaceful, quick, silent, the world won't change, I'm nothing in the universe, and time will keep on chugging along like a steamboat in a river. I suddenly felt myself falling, but not forward off the cliff. Backwards, I hit the ground with a thud. A bird was perched on a branch above me. It was white, a dove. It was weird to see, especially in Forks. It jumped off the tree and fluttered onto my chest.

"You aren't scared of me…either brave or stupid." I said quietly. It twisted its head a little and stared at me. Then it spread its wings and flew off the cliff, towards the sky.

"Fly…I want to fly away." I said quietly. I had nothing to live for anyway, might as well fly away. I closed my eyes.

I was suddenly in the middle of the ocean, standing on a sheet of glass. Below me was Jacob, except there were two Jacobs. One was wearing a black t shirt, the other white. They were fighting, throwing punches at each other. Around them the ocean was like a raging beast…but they somehow didn't seem to notice. They fought as if on solid ground. I felt a shudder as the glass I was sitting on began to crack. The image of a pendulum suddenly filled my eyes.

A giant golden woman suddenly appeared out of the sky like a god. She was holding a giant scale, moving back and forward, as if the shift of power was changing. In the other hand, a sword, pointing up, as if to pierce the heavens. Suddenly the glass broke and I was falling. I fell, the ground was completely white, and there was nothing in my vision as far as I could see…except the setting sun. I stood and stared at it; smiling, peace and serenity filled my being as I stared at the sun. I held open my arms and walked towards it, wanting to embrace it.

But suddenly the world went black and I was falling once again. I was back on the sheet of glass over the ocean, but now the sea was calm, soothing, it didn't move. The good and bad Jacob were gone, the goddess of justice was gone, and I was alone.

I couldn't have been happier, because the glass wouldn't break again. I was in a balance once again, but now I was in control.

A warm tanned hand was on my bare chest, not mine. I turned, Jacob, bloodied like he had been in a fight, was there, staring, he was shirtless. I kissed him, he kissed me back.

Then he died as I drove the sword that pierced the heavens for the golden goddess through his chest.

He fell, his eyes were filled with a look of shock and sadness, and I suddenly regretted my decision, why did I do that? Now I truly was alone on the glass, the glass was stained with blood as white as snow, and my lonely forever began.

I woke up crying

**Sorry this is so short…it needs to be, a lot of symbolism in this, it's actually completely perfect, and once you finish the story this all will suddenly make complete sense to you. This also marks the halfway point for the story…yup, halfway over:]**


	10. Sleep and AUTHORS NOTE

**Chapter 10: Sleep and Author Note**

**Seth**

"There you are." A voice said quietly. I was still lying on my back, so I had to twist my head to see who it was. Jacob was staring down at me.

"You've been gone for an hour, I got worried."

"I'm fine." I said quietly. I sat up on shaky legs. That dream…it wouldn't leave my mind, it was so…real, it was making me shake.

"You don't look find." He said, looking me over.

"You're shaking….and you were crying."

"Just stop." I snapped at him.

"Just…stop!"

"Ok, ok sorry…look let's just go ok?" he said gently. He held out his hand but I ignored it and walked by him. He followed quietly behind me, I tried my hardest to walk normally and not show I was tired or weakened, my pride wouldn't allow that in front him.

"Want me to carry you back? I can…"

"No!" I snapped. He was suddenly right against me, pressing on me.

"You're tired; I can just carry you to the Cullens and put you in bed. They are letting us stay with them for now."

"Why do we need to stay with them at all? I have a room you know."

"No…you don't exactly…" I stopped and stared at him.

"What?"

"See…" he rubbed the back of his head.

"You can't go back to La Push…you killed two of the pack Seth, that's kind of automatic banishment."

"You must be joking."

"You can't go back to school either." He said.

"What?"

"You destroyed half of the school…our little fight as wolves is all over the internet, you didn't seriously think you could kill roughly 20 people and walk away from that like nothing happened did you? You and I have to stay with the Cullens for now…and can't leave."

"That's just great." I snarled. In a rush of anger I rammed my fist into a nearby tree and sent it flying across the forest, roots and all. It rammed into another tree in a giant heap of bark in dirt.

"Look babe calm down, it'll be ok, all of your stuff is gonna be brought over, it'll be fine."

"Don't call me that!" I snapped.

"I am not your babe." I snarled, inflicting as much venom on the word as possible.

"I am stuck with you; I don't want to be yours! I mean fuck you Jacob! You think because you stopped the fighting by blowing me I'm suddenly yours? It was a onetime thing, and wasn't even my choice! I don't want to be yours! I am nobodies! I am not a fucking possession! I'm just a guy, just a fucking guy, whose life has gotten more and more fucked as time goes on! And guess whose fault that is, yours Jacob Black, yours! So fuck you Jacob, FUCK YOU!" I didn't realize I had started crying sometime in my speech. I also didn't realize I was shivering. What bothered me the most was his eyes, his eyes looked so pained, so hurt, I couldn't stop the words.

"I'm sorry…" His eyes lit up a little at that, why did I just apologize? I hated his guts, yet I apologized.

"It's ok…you're angry, I get that…but I'm going to make it up to you, I promise…" Suddenly He was hugging me, I didn't bother trying to pull away, I was too emotionally fucked to even try to do anything.

"Take me home then…I want to go to bed." I said quietly. He picked me up bridal style and we were home in about 3 seconds, home being the Cullen house. We were upstairs in a small room with a double bed, a private bathroom, and a walk in closet. I didn't really bother paying too much attention to the details; I was too tired for that. He pulled the shirt off of me and put me in the bed. I just stared at him as he tucked me in.

When he was done he stared down at me and suddenly was kneeling down and rubbing my hair. I stared back at him, he stared at me.

"I hate you." I said quietly. He nodded.

"For now." He grabbed my hands and rubbed them with his own until I finally fell fast asleep.

**Jacob**

I watched his eyes flutter so delicately closed, felt his breathing slow, it was an intense moment for me. Feeling him fall asleep…something so trivial was like a shot of adrenaline in my heart. It was beautiful, incredible, and unforgettable. I wanted this; I wanted this trivial thing to happen every night for the rest of my life.

**Yup that's it for this chapter but before the next I have an announcement before I continue with the story, sorry this is so short but I figured I should give you guys a little bit before I make my long announcement. Ok…please not everyone spam me with angry messages, I hate to say this, but I have to.**

**Seth and Jacob…hell Twilight…doesn't hold the same luster it once did for me. After this story, I am officially done with Twilight stories, and will move on to different stories. I have a story planned for Glee, I plan on finishing my hunger games story, and I will make one more story, though not sure what yet. **

**See…I have been making stories on this site for a long time, my first huge success was Puppy, which garnered a ton of reviews, mostly thanks to Calhale, who will forever be my teacher and mentor of all things Fanfic and Yaoi, and who has also sadly retired.**

**Which gets me to my next point; I am retiring after these stories, to start working on my first original book, and to try to become a famous author like my heroes JK Rowling and Suzanne Collins and Rick Riordan.**

**I may every once in a while post a new random one shot just to get an idea out of my head, but for all intents and purposes, this, the so far unnamed Glee story, and Branded in Twilight, and maybe one more unnamed story, will be my last long stories on this site.**

**I just…oh lord I'm tearing up writing this…I love this site, and I love all my faithful reviewers who have followed me and read my stories and given me the harsh criticism and wonderful praise I may or may not deserve.**

**I love you all…and please continue to read this story; I plan to end my final Twilight fan fiction with a mother fucking bang.**


	11. Come Away Little Lamb

**Sorry this took so long, school is a bitch, that's my excuse, I know it's not good enough but to make it up to ya this one is soooo long: D just to make sure everyone knows, this chap will take place 2 weeks after the last chapter ended. I'm cutting back on the action a bit simply to focus on Seth and Jacob's, to put it lightly, complicated relationship. Anywho, here we go! Also I usually don't use OC's in my story but I am making an exception, just one new character promise. A important one, and a needed one.**

**Anywho, enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Come away little lamb**

(2 weeks)

"You could try to have fun." Jacob said, adjusting his goggles.

"I've never done this before." I said angrily.

"I told you what I'm doing is easier." He said, rubbing my back.

"Well I don't have experience with either so shush." I said, nearly losing my balance.

"Ah it's a gorgeous day." He chuckled, staring up at the sun.

"Ahhh Jake!" he had let me go and I was starting to slide down. He grabbed the back of the overly large jacket and yanked me back.

"You're supposed to cross the skis so you don't move."

"Maybe I should have got a snowboard." I grumbled. He laughed and kissed my red cheek, red from embarrassment, I didn't gag when he kissed me that was some kind of improvement.

To explain, about a week ago, the Cullens sent Jake, Bella, Edward, and I to a place called the Cortina Ski resort in Italy. Why? So me and Jacob can lay low until things calm down in town…apparently a couple of the pack members want my head on a silver platter after killing Paul and Jared, especially someone in the council named Sam. Edward and Bella came to keep an eye on us…plus Edward has been here before and can show us the best places.

"Ok let's try this again." I said, pulling my goggles back over my eyes.

**? POV**

"Ready, set, go." I ran down the hill, my skirt flew behind me, my earrings jingled as I ran at incredible speeds down the hill.

"Slow down!" a voice laughed behind me. I turned and smiled.

"Not my fault you can't keep up!"

"Aww can it Shepherd!" he laughed.

"Ya ya…" I reached the end of the hill and slowed myself until I finally stopped. He caught up and sighed.

"I don't get it, why are you so fast? And so…I mean you aren't even out of breath Benedetta." He immediately shut up.

"Sorry…I forget you hate that name Dot."

"It's fine Cole." I said with a smile.

"Beautiful day." He chuckled. I grabbed his shirt and kissed him on the lips, he stared surprised.

"Um...why do you do that?"

"Kiss you?" I said curiously.

"What else."

"No clue." I said with a shrug.

"Life's too short to worry I guess."

"I…ya." He said, shrugging it off. It was why I liked him, he could tolerate me and my mood swings.

"We're almost there by the way…the super cool thing I wanted to show you."

"Oh?"

"Ya…"

"Good, then let's head out." Cole said with that dazzling smile of his. We walked through the small forest on the edge of town for about 5 minutes before arriving.

"Dot…it's a cave."

"A BEAR cave." I grinned proudly. The cave was about 8 feet tall and 7 feet wide. It was mostly covered in thick moss and leaves…but the ground was disturbed, like something (Bear, totally bear), was staying.

"How do you know it's a bear cave?" I pointed to the tracks, luckily it had rained the night before and the tracks were fresh in the mud.

"Oh…wow those are bear tracks, but a bear so close to town!" he said surprised.

"My thoughts exactly…I want to go check out the cave." I said. He gave me a shocked look.

"What if there IS a bear in there right now? You seriously think two 16 year olds can take on a fully grown bear, least of all outrun one?"

"Well, no but…"

"I mean ya I'm big for my age, but you're short, and skinnier than a twig, and even if you were bigger a bear…"

"SHUT UP!" I snapped. He stopped.

"First, 5.7 is NOT that short!" I snapped.

"Second, we have nothing to fear, its dead!"

"What?"

"I found the cave yesterday, I was checking around those bushes over there when I saw a bear limping to the cave, like it had been really badly hurt. Patches of fur were missing and it was soaked with blood. I know that thing has bleed out by now, I just want to check the cave, if it IS still alive, we leave immediately, it can't chase us, its badly hurt. Now any questions or you done pissing yourself?" He frowned.

"I'm good." I pulled out my trusty mini flashlight and clicked it on.

"Then let's get exploring." He laughed at me.

"You know we get you a Spanish accent Dot and you would practically be Dora the Explorer." I laughed back.

"And you could be Boots, you certainly look like him." I went first into the cave, mostly because he was still scared and probably figured if I was wrong, he could out run me and it would get me first…but the joke was on him, I was still faster than him and could easily outrun him.

Love you Cole!

The cave was much bigger than it looked on the outside. The inside widened as you walked through, it was covered in random rocks and the walls were about 95% covered in damp moss. It smelled like moss and forest floor.

"I hope we don't catch something." Cole mumbled through his shirt, he was holding it over his mouth.

"So paranoid." I grumbled, sweeping the flash light over the place. That was when I caught it with my flashlight.

"There!" I said loudly, making Cole jump. The bear was lying on its side in a pool of dried blood, its black fur looked sticky, and its body was marred with large claw marks.

"Jesus." Cole said, making a cross sign on himself. I just sighed.

"Cole…"

"Sorry, not religious, forgot." He said shyly. He got closer and I grabbed him.

"What are you doing? Can't you see its chest moving? It's still alive!" He gave me a confused look.

"What? What are you talking about…its half decayed?" I frowned.

"No it's…" My eyes glazed over in confusion. The bear looked different than it had just a few seconds ago. Half of its body was rotted flesh, the patches of fur that had been missing looked infected or something, maggots were falling out of the bear's mouth, the jaw was all but gone.

"But…I just…"

"Well well, what do we have here? A lost little lamb and her lost little sidekick." We both jumped and quickly turned, the flashlight revealed nothing. It was pitch black in the cave, without the flashlight we would be blind.

"Who's there?" I yelled, trying to not show how scared I was.

"Better question, what am I? I wonder sometimes…" Cole suddenly screamed and fell on the ground, the voice had come from behind us. I quickly twisted to the bear, and that was when I first saw her. She was wearing a black cloak; her eyes were a ruby red and her skin as pale as white marble. She was gorgeous…and absolutely terrifying. She was leaning against the dead bear carcass like she didn't even notice it. Cole suddenly screamed again, doubled over in pain.

"Stop! What are you doing to him?"

"Filling his head with fire." She chuckled.

"You are Benedetta Shepherd correct?"

"I go by Dot." I said defiantly. She laughed.

"Dot…just a Dot in the world correct?"

"I like it to remind myself I'm just a Dot in the universe ya." I said.

"How sad…but little girl you are much more than a Dot, you are so much more…and I can show you what you CAN be."

"I…please stop hurting him." I growled. She scoffed.

"Fine." Cole stopped yelling but was oddly quiet.

"Cole?"  
>"He just fainted, he'll be fine…Dot…Hahaha…I like that…such irony though."<p>

"Who are you?" I said angrily. She smiled.

"Better question, who are _you._"

"I don't…what do you want?"

"I want you…my master has a great interest in you, in fact, he needs you greatly."

"Why?" I said.

"You have a gift, two gifts actually, and we simply want to…amplify those gifts."

"What gifts?"

"You don't understand why this stupid bear was alive one minute, but half rotted the next do you? This isn't the first time something like this has happened is it?"

"I…no." I said, shivering at the memory, but that's a story for another time.

"You can see the dead can't you?"

"Y-ya…I can see them, but I can't control it…I thought the bear yesterday was alive but…I just saw its last moments."

"Indeed, I killed this bear about a month ago." The girl said.

"We can help you control it, we can help you control all of your gifts."

"I don't understand, what its my other gift?" I didn't understand, I didn't think I had any other gifts.

"Well for one, I just tried to torture your mind about 5 minutes ago yet it didn't work…so likely something with your mind, we can help you control that as well."

"I…I don't…"

"You can either come willingly or none willingly, either way, I'm bringing you to my master, he wants to meet you himself."

"I…" I've always had good instincts…and this girl…she could make me do it, if she could cause Cole to faint without even touching him, causing him that much pain…who knows what else she can do?

"I…is that how you can control your…psycho pain thing?" I asked. She nodded.

"My master helped me…I know this sounds rushed but we don't have much time. We need you if we are to bring justice to…them."

"Them?"

"You get on the internet don't you?"

"Ya…"

"So no doubt you've seen the video of the giant killer dog." The images flashed in my mind.

"Ya I saw that video…wait you want _me_ to fight that thing? I can't do…" she was suddenly in front of me.

"When you have gifts like mine you can do anything."

"H-how…" She moved so fast I hadn't even seen her!

"A gift." The girl said.

"Among others, I can do many things now, being a vampire has its perks."

"Y-you're a ..."

"Yes." The girl said.

"And if you come with me, I can make you one too, utilize your gift, become strong, immortality…you want that don't you? Especially considering you don't have much longer to live." My blood went cold.

"H-how…"

"Do I know about the tumor? Smell, I can smell the dying cells, it's a slow process but I can smell it, you have…what, a year at the most? Come with me and you won't die, you can live forever…"

"But…you drink blood don't you?"

"Yes…"

"I don't want to kill anyone." I said with a frown. She smiled.

"We don't kill those who don't volunteer. We have many who come to us _wanting_ to die…"

"I…"

"I have a plane waiting to take us to Italy, where my master is, so you need to decide now, willingly or not willingly, either way we are leaving now…and I would prefer if I didn't have to bother with tying you up." I nodded.

"Ok then…I'll go."

"Good…then follow me, my plane is close by." She grabbed my hand and helped me out of the cave until we arrive outside, a piece of sun hit her skin and it sparkled like diamonds.

"Woah…"

"Another perk." She said amused. I was mesmerized before my mind took over.

"But wait…" she stopped and stared.

"What?"

"What about Cole?"

"You dropped the flashlight and he should be awake soon, he'll be fine." She started walking again but I resisted.

"Wait…one more question." She stared at me.

"Who are you?" She smiled.

"Call me Jane."

**3****rd**** Person**

"Jasper…" Alice said quietly, staring at the wall of their bedroom. Jasper put down the book he was reading and stared at the frightened looking girl.

"What did you see?"

"I…the Volturi, they…they've made their move."

"When are they coming?"

"I…that's just it, they aren't coming, instead Jane…Jane just took a girl."

"What why?"

"They…need her, she can see the dead, but can't control it, if amplified by vampire powers she could…show people the dead."

"So? It's not like she can resurrect people."

"I know…it's the other gift that is freaking me out."

"Another gift?"

"She…she can manipulate people's memories."

"What?" he said shocked.

"She…they are going to use her to…change memories...with that the Volturi could control anyone, make them think that they are loyal servants…"

"What would they…" she just stared at him.

"It's not obvious?"

"Ya…I just…was hoping it wouldn't come to that."

"They have to be warned…everyone does, we have to destroy her before…they find Jake and them."

"They can't be here…we have to hide them." Jasper said with a shake of his head.

"Somewhere remote…somewhere right under their noses, they won't expect it."

"Italy…that ski resort Edward was thinking of taking Bella to."

"Cortina."

"Perfect…we need to inform the family…" Alice said. She sighed.

"This isn't going to end well."

**Please review…again sorry for the long wait, I'm already working on the next one so I'll be quick to finish it. Love you all!**


	12. Killing Trees

**I suppose I deserve the few reviews I got, I apologize again :[**

**Chapter 12: Killing Trees **

**Seth**

When I first saw the tree, my immediate thought was 'this isn't going to end well' but then I remembered I was practically invincible, so my second thought was 'this isn't going to end well…for the tree.'

I'm not exactly the greatest skier in the world.

I rammed the tree at surprisingly fast speeds…but when I ended up plowing through it with a sound like a cannon going off, I didn't feel a thing. An arm caught me in mid air; it was Jacob with an amused look on his face.

"You really aren't good at this are you? That would have killed a normal." Jacob had gotten into the habit of calling humans normal's…it bothered me, why are they normal? Maybe we are the normals.

"I'm working on it."I muttered. He laughed.

"Come on, we were going to head back to the hotel."

"I'm tired of skiing anyway." I muttered. He helped me out of my skis, got his snowboard and got us down the mountain in a matter of seconds.

"We are meeting up with them later for dinner ok?"

"Yup…I wanna get a shower first."

"Which is why we are heading back to the Hotel." He said with a sweet smile. We were in front of the door to our room in about 3 seconds. He opened the door and we piled in. He let me down and I helped put the skis and Snowboard against the wall.

"Alright I think we are eating down at the restaurant in the Hotel which is fancy so like coat and tie?" he said. I frowned.

"Can you call and ask? I hate coats and ties…" He smiled.

"Anything you want." I just nodded and starting taking the gloves and coats off. I was down to a shirt and just my underwear when I noticed him still staring at me.

"Put em back in your sockets." I growled. He just smiled and suddenly he was in front of me, grabbing my shirt and tugging it a little.

"Need help getting off? Your clothes I mean." I frowned.

"I've got it." He smiled and let go of the shirt.

"Alright." My frown got deeper, way too easy. I shrugged it off and got in the bathroom and closed the door. I twisted the shower on and took off the remainder of my clothing. I can't feel temperatures so it didn't really matter what setting it was on. Hot or cold didn't matter anymore. I closed my eyes and let the wonderful water cascade over my body. I soaped up my front and back and let the water wash the foreign smells of the day away. I began soaping up my hair, which was starting to grow back, when I heard the restroom door open.

"Hey!" I snapped. He laughed.

"I need to get ready too you know." The glass door to the shower was frosted so I couldn't see easily through it, but I could tell from the shape he was shirtless, and pant less, but wearing probably underwear.

"That door was locked." I said annoyed. He laughed.

"Whoops, don't know my own strength." I snickered but stifled it, but too late.

"Oh my is that a laugh? First one I've heard in a while…" I opened the door slightly and poked my head out, he was only wearing underwear and I tried to not stare at his completely ripped body and enormous bulge.

"Shut up Black."

"Uh oh last name, must be in trouble." I giggled but stopped immediately, again, too late.

"See I can be funny." He said with a perfect grin. I closed the door to hide my involuntary smile.

"Dammit." I growled in my head. Do, not, fall, for, him.

"You almost done in there?"

"Ya."

"Good, I need to get in…" The door suddenly opened and he was in the shower with me. The good news was, the shower was big and easily fit both of us. The bad part, he was in the shower with me. I yelped and twisted to cover my crotch, he wasn't even trying to hide his enormous dangling package.

"What?" he said.

"Get out!" I growled.

"Why?" he seemed genuinely confused.

"B-because…" Why did he need to go? It wasn't that…no, no! I'm naked that's why! He isn't going to start doing shit in the shower! While I battled it out in my head, he was nonchalantly soaping up his body and washing himself clean, not even seeming to notice I was there.

_Alright, just…relax and finish up your shower. He tries anything you bitch slap him through the wall._

I calmly faced away and ignored him…but I suppose teasing him couldn't hurt. I perked up my ass and yawned loudly, raising my arms above my head in a stretch, I could hear a subtle change in his breathing, I grinned to myself. I lowered my arms and ran my hands over my ass, soaping them up. I twisted around so the water was hitting my back…and he wasn't looking at me. He was running his hands over his chest and stomach in what felt like slow motion. He shook his head and water was gently thrown from his head. He ran his fingers over his gorgeous hair…and I couldn't stop staring. I may hate him…but god his body was magnificent. I found myself drooling…and his eyes were staring at me. I blushed and he smiled warmly.

"Need something?" he asked with such innocent curiosity I suddenly forgot my hate and wanted to hug him.

"I was…um…" I didn't have any words.

"You seem tense." He said.

"I'm not!" I snapped.

"I just get lost in thought I wasn't staring at your arms!" He stared at me surprised and I stared back.

He started laughing, and I couldn't help but join, I had sounded so stupid

"Um…sure you weren't." he said with a smile.

"But you really do seem tense Seth…want a massage?" He turned off the water and suddenly we were on the bed, me on my stomach, with a towel around my waist.

"Hey!"

"I'm not making a move." He said with a smile, rubbing lotion onto his hands.

"I give great massages, promise." His large powerful hands were suddenly on my back, pressing into it roughly and rubbing in a rhythmic motion. My entire body relaxed under his touch, it was indescribable…in a good way.

"Wooooah." I mumbled, my head suddenly feeling weak.

"I used to give massages to my mom all the time…" I raised my head and stared at him.

"What?"

"Like this?" His face got red.

"What? No! We were fully clothed! I meant…well when my mom got home from work she was always really tired…and I mean I was 7, I felt like I should do something for her so I would give her massages to help relieve the tension…though it didn't stop her from getting so stressed she had a stroke and…" He got quiet and started to massage a bit rougher, as if to help me not get stressed, even though I'm pretty sure its impossible for me to have a stroke.

"Sorry…" I almost said something incredibly cruel, I almost said, '_Sucks losing a parent doesn't it? Too bad I couldn't kill her and make YOU miserable'. _But I couldn't, the words caught in my throat. I suddenly felt sorry…for him! I didn't want to hurt him; I wanted to hug him…but why? He ruined my life, I should be trying to make him as miserable as I was…but I wasn't miserable…but I was…not…

I tensed under his touch as my head felt like it was going to explode

"You alright?" he said surprised. I sped away and was standing, staring at him.

"I…can't…" I couldn't get any words out. He frowned.

"What…"

"Just…leave me alone." I said, letting any venom I still had for him drip into my voice. I suddenly regretted the words, his eyes dipped and he looked very hurt.

"Sorry…" he was invincible yet my words seemed to have cut him.

"No I…" I stopped myself and got back in the shower, rubbing the lotion off my back quickly and zipping back into the room. I ignored his stare and tossed on a pair of underwear and tight skinny jeans.

"Get dressed…gonna be late." I mumbled, not looking at him.

"I'm trying." He said with a frown. He was suddenly back in the shower, finishing up I guess. I turned towards the open bathroom door and frowned.

"Me too Jake…me too."

(10 minutes later)

We were in a large, brightly lit ballroom of sorts. The place was bathed in bright golden light from electronic candles on the walls and three large glass chandeliers.

We were at a square table seated right in the middle of the double football sized room. I felt underdressed compared to others in the packed room, who mostly wore button up shirts and black dress pants, but Edward and Bella were dressed in plain clothing so I guess I shouldn't have felt self conscious.

"So, how you liking the hotel?" Bella asked curiously, pouring herself a glass of red wine. Edward was eating nothing, being a vampire, but Bella wasn't one…yet.

"Fine…its really nice, probably the fanciest place I've been my entire like." I said meekly. Edward laughed.

"I've only been here once myself…but I do understand what you mean." He commented. I grabbed the wine bottle and poured myself a glass, gaining a disapproving glance from all three.

"What?"

"You're 17…you can't legally drink yet."

"I'm immortal." I said with a blunt frown.

"So get over it…plus I'm curious to see how much it takes to get me drunk…if I can still get drunk." Bella shrugged but Jake and Edward seemed to be a bit more worried about that possibility, whatever, maybe if I was lucky I could get a nice buzz.

"Anyway, I'm celebrating." I said.

"Oh?" Edward said curiously.

"Today would have been my father's 64th birthday…but Jake killed him so I figure I should celebrate for him." Bella coughed uncomfortably, Edward looked like he regretted asking, and Jake…Jake's face didn't show shock, more…mildly surprised.

"But anyway, heres to the old man!" I raised the whole bottle and chugged the rest down.

"Tastes great." I mumbled. There was an awkward silence that followed. Jacob was staring at me with severe intensity but I ignored him, I wasn't going to let him scare me into behaving. Bella ate her salad quietly and Edward pretended to be listening to another couple at another table. Suddenly our food was brought out and 3 of us ate quietly. The waiter brought out another bottle of wine and I ended up drinking about 80% of it, Bella drank the rest. After that bottle I was beginning to feel a slight buzz in my head. Another bottle was brought out and I poured myself a glass before I noticed Edwards warning glance, he was reading my mind and knew I was as good as drunk, bastard.

"Maybe you should slow…"

"Maybe you should grow a pair you cunt." I snapped at him before he could finish. He seemed genuinely surprised but I didn't apologize. Bella looked like she wanted to die in a hole somewhere, and Jacob stared at me still.

"What?" I slurred at Jacob.

"You want to control this too? Why don't you just stick fucking strings in me and make me dance oh glorious puppet master!" I'm not sure if I was yelling or not, no one at the other tables seemed to notice me so I guess not.

"Oh sorry, that was rude." I grabbed the table and snapped a piece of it off, whoops.

"Ohh seems I don't have control of my strength." Now people were staring.

"What?" I snarled. I felt my body shaking, I was suddenly very, very angry. I grabbed the bottle and left the room. When I was alone I ran with incredible speed outside. It was very dark outside and I soon found myself in a snow covered forest next to the slopes. I downed some of the bottle and angrily punched a tree; it snapped in half and fell over. I giggled and broke another, and another, each one sounded like a cannon when it broke. I finished the bottle and threw it with all of my strength, it flew so far into the sky I lost track of it. I laughed voraciously and stumbled into a tree, uprooting it.

"Whoops." I giggled. A hand was suddenly on me and I didn't question it.

"Stop…" I snarled.

"I'm not your puppet!" I slurred, throwing his hand off.

"Leave me alone you…fuck you!" I punched him in the stomach and he flew away. I laughed. He was suddenly back in front of me, he tried to grab me but I drunkenly used my speed to dodge him. I laughed as he tried to grab me to no avail, he may be stronger but I was faster.

"Seth stop! You're going to hurt someone!" he said calmly. His hands were raised and he was slowly walking towards me.

"No!" I whined like a 12 year old. I tumbled onto my butt and he was over me, holding me down. I busted up laughing.

"I am so drunk!" he sighed.

"Ya you are Seth…" he picked me up and I patted his cheek with my hand.

"You're a good puppy!"

"Thanks." He said, not really paying attention. Suddenly we were outside of the room. He put the key card in and we were suddenly in the room.

"You know!" I giggled, my cheeks flushed and my mind fuzzy.

"I know what?" He said curiously.

"I reallllllllllllllly like you." I giggled like a school girl telling her crush a secret.

"Oh?"

"I just can't seem to admit it since you, you know, killed my daddy!" I giggled, putting a finger over my lips and making a shushing sound.

"That's good to know." He said with a weak smile. He pulled my clothes off and I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Let's do it! Right now! Fuck me!" I said, trying to kiss his mouth but I kissed his nose somehow.

I…don't think you would appreciate me taking advantage of you." He said, tucking me into the bed.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww poo!" I said, and then started laughing at my usage of poo.

"You should try to sleep." He said quietly, stroking my hair. I hiccupped and stared at him, my eyes big.

"Don't leave me alone…I don't wanna be alone." He smiled.

"Never." I giggled then passed out.

**Please review! Next chapter will come much quicker.**


	13. Broken

**Not to be the spoiler queen but this chapter DOES contain a lemon. If you don't want to read it I will put a bold caption before and after so you can skip it. It won't be super important to the story so don't feel left out, you just need to know that it happened. :]**

**Chapter 13: Broken**

**Jacob**

"We can't let that happen again." Edward said, looking over my shoulder.

"He's still out?"

"I don't think he's ever been drunk before." I chuckled. He shook his head.

"You know why we're here." Edward growled.

"We can't bring attention to ourselves…if they knew we were literally only miles away, they would be here in an instant with…that girl…I saw the vision myself, she could control Seth…or you! And you wouldn't even realize it…hell she could control me and Alice, and all she has to do is manipulate a couple memories."

"Ya about her…Dot was it? Has Alice told you…?"

"They turned her already, she's still a new born, it'll be hard for her to control herself around other humans, that will buy us some time, but in the meantime we need to stay hidden." Edward said with a frown.

"They'll go for Forks first…which means the rest of them are in danger…but if they left they might kill everyone in Forks…it's a bad situation, we need to find this Dot girl and kill her quickly." He said with a shake of his head.

"I'll rip her head off her shoulders if that's what I have to do." I said. He nodded.

"Now I need to get back to Bella…"

"You really went through with it?"

"I didn't have a choice." He said quietly.

"She asked me too."

"We all have choices Eddy boy." I said. He nodded and was gone. I turned around and close the door behind me. I walked into the bedroom and smiled at my drunken angel.

"So adorable…"

"_I reallllllllllllllly like you." _His words had brought me hope, even if they were drunken musings.

_"Don't leave me alone…I don't wanna be alone." _Those words had surprised me, he had always felt like such a loner to me…I couldn't help but feel surprised when he said that.

"Are you really afraid of being alone?" I mumbled, stroking his hair.

"I'll never leave you alone…" he shifted his body, facing towards me. I got into the bed with him and he shifted so he was snuggling up against me. His loss of tension made me smile.

"I'm going to make the next few days the best…I promise." I whispered into his hair. He smiled slight and I couldn't help but grin.

"Good luck with that." He said, curling up against me. I laughed.

"Challenge accepted."

Thus began my effort to make him the happiest immortal in the world

**Seth**

The first day we spent in the room. He got room service and we spent the day watching old movies on HBO and him failing at the whole 'I toss food at him and he catches it in his mouth' game. That night we slept in the same bed, and I was close to him but not quite touching him.

The second day we explored a nearby town. He bought me some cheesy little knick knacks and a giant teddy bear, we ate at a local restaurant and it was delicious. We ended the night watching another movie. He kissed me before we went to bed, I tried my best not to resist but I subconsciously pulled away. He looked hurt but didn't say anything. I made it up to him by snuggling up to him. He wrapped his arms around me and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The third day was when things got tricky. It started off well enough, we took a shower together and I let him give me a massage…that's when things got a bit messy.

I couldn't help but relax under his touch, his large calloused hands felt shockingly good. He was done with my back…then moved to my butt. That also felt good, normally I would have resisted but the tension was leaving my body so quickly I didn't want him to stop. I felt something warm against my back, I knew what it was. He was cautiously touching me, it felt so good I didn't resist. I was going to do it. Give myself to him, no need to resist any…

What the fuck was I doing?

My mind was suddenly flooded with images, my dad dying in the car, the hospital. Jacob with a snide smile, me ripping out my hair just to distract him long enough for me to bash his head in. The goddess…stabbing him, my dream.

I rushed away, my eyes suddenly take by tears. I was against the wall, tears streaking down my face, not even trying to hide my hard on.

"Seth?" He said surprised. He walked towards me but I flinched away.

"I...need you…to hit me." I sobbed. He stared at me with such innocent confusion.

"What? Why?"

"Because Jacob I need a fucking reason to hate you again!" I sobbed.

"I…" I couldn't stop crying.

"I hate you but I love you…its in my DNA to love you." I sobbed.

"But I can't…everytime I look at you I see my father and the bad you." I sobbed.

"Bad me?"

"The one who was so snide, so controlling so…mean."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I'm trying alright? I'm trying my hardest to make up to you all the evil I've done to you…"

"Dammit! Stop! Just stop! You're so…perfect." I sobbed. I couldn't control it anymore. I ran at him and angrily threw my lips against his. He tried to push me off, he told me to stop and I wasn't thinking clearly, but his member was betraying his words. He wanted it as badly as I did, but for him it was for love, for me it was to see if I would still hate him afterwards.

**(LEMON)**

I ran my fingers over his chest, his skin still smooth from left over lotion. He pushed me onto the bed and was on top of me, his hands roughly grabbing my ass. I dug my nails into his back; he planted painful bites all over my shoulder. I returned his bites with my own, my teeth couldn't break his impenetrable skin but I could still leave a dark bruise on his skin, though it would probably be gone by the time we were done.

He spat on a finger and suddenly he was inside me. I cried out in pain. His nail hurt when he thrusted inside and out. Suddenly he moved down, he slipped my cock into his mouth all the while adding two more fingers inside me.

It hurt so bad yet felt so insanely good. I couldn't get myself to cum because of the pain but my cock still felt insane pleasure from his warm, wet mouth. He pulled his fingers out and they were quickly replaced by something much bigger. He raised my legs up so I was in full view of him. His cocks head was already inside, and he was quickly filling me up as more and more of him slipped inside.

His face was so serious suddenly, the playful Jake and the mean Jake weren't here anymore, now was the dead serious, lust filled Jake. He thrusted inside and I felt a shock of pleasure wave through me and I cried out. He fell on top of me, planting kisses all over me all the while thrusting inside and out of me. I put my hands on his smooth thighs while his body tensed with each thrust. He buried his face in my neck while I stared up at the ceiling. I started to cry again, I couldn't help it. He grunted as his pace quickened.

"Faster." I cried. He responded by thrusting faster and harder inside me. I make quick little high pitched yelps with each thrust, his breathing simply got heavier and quicker.

He went for what felt like years, which was a good thing. It stopped hurting after the first few minutes, leaving just the pleasure. His body was slick with sweat, but so was mine.

He came so suddenly it caught me off guard. His body tensed and he suddenly stopped thrusting, his head shot up and he made a loud ahh sound. I felt his come shooting inside me, he fell back on top of me and thrusted, but in a very slow even pace as he rode it out.

**(End)**

He pulled out of me and fell onto his side of the bed. His sweaty back glowed in the light and I felt nauseous. His face was buried in the pillow, he was breathing very heavily. I stood up and stumbled to the bathroom. I fell on my knees in front of the toilet and threw up. There wasn't a lot in my stomach so I only lasted for about a minute. I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth. When I washed that out I sat on the toilet and shit out the cum from inside me including some shit. When it came out my heat ached, I could still feel him inside me. I then stood and closed the door quietly and stared at myself in the mirror.

Bruises covered my shoulders and my neck in the shape of bites. I threw some water on my face, and started to hyperventilate. So many things ran through my mind at once I felt faint. Oh god what had I done? I let him…oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck…

I felt broken, my insides and my outside felt so…broken. It was like I was a puppet with the strings tangled. I felt like half of them were wrapped around my neck, chocking me. He was a puppet master, but he didn't control me…why? My broken mind was such a jumble my thoughts weren't even making sense anymore. He loves me but I hate him but love him so…FUCK!

I fell on my knees and sobbed. After crying for a few minutes I stood and walked out of the room. I got in the bedroom and he was lying on his back, his cock deflated but still so impressive. I walked over to him, without a word, and grabbed his hand. I wrapped it around my cock and said in a quiet broken voice.

"Please." He nodded and got to work on me.

After I was spent, he wiped off his chest with a towel and quietly held me against him. He didn't say a word, he didn't need to.

We both knew I was his broken little thing….

**Please review! :D**


	14. Masquerade of Memories

**Thanks for reviews :D**

**Chapter 14: Masquerade of Memories **

**Seth**

"A dance?" I said. Jake laughed.

"That's what Ed said."

"In the hotel?"

"Apparently its some Italian holiday today and the hotel hosts a giant masquerade ball."

"Masquerade?"

"You know, we dress up, wear masks, dance the night away?"

"Sounds…interesting." I mumbled. He smiled and kissed me.

"I even got us masks already." He switched the shower off and left while I dried myself off. He came back with two masks. His was gold and covered the whole top of his face; it also had silver streaks running through it. Mine was exactly the same, except black with white streaks running over it, and mine had a very small black flower on the side.

"Cool." I said with a smile. He grinned.

"Glad you like it." I yawned and he frowned.

"Tired?"

"Ya…what time does the dance thing start?"

"I think Ed said 6:30."

"Ok I think I'm gonna take a nap then." He nodded.

"Alright." He kissed me and I smiled. It was still…hard…to love him but, I think in time…I could finally come to terms and forgive him. The love making the night before had…well, it had given me time to think it over while he had slept. I was so horrified yet; I couldn't help but think of how…close I had felt to him. It was something I had never felt with another person, when I looked at him, I no longer saw evil Jake who had killed my father, I saw good Jake who was so sweet and charming and only cared for my safety. A piece of that dream I had had finally made since in a way.

I had seen two Jacobs fighting from that sheet of glass, a white shirted Jake and a black shirted one. The black t shirt one was evil while the white one was the good Jake. His two personalities had been fighting it out…and I guess his good side had won.

Still haven't figured out the rest of the dream yet, but I had a bad feeling I would…but maybe it was all a metaphor, I wouldn't really…stab Jake….even thinking about it made me shudder. I snapped out of my thoughts and walked over to the bed and laid down and quickly dozed off.

That was when the dreams started

I was in a forest, everything was black and gray but my vision was clear as day.

"Hello?" I called. No answer, the leaves and grass were as black as ink, and when I looked down at my skin it was a dark grey.

"Who are you?" A voice asked curiously. I turned; a tall beautiful girl was standing just a few feet away. Her hair was as black as the ink colored leaves and her skin as grey as mine. Her eyes were the only thing that showed color…they were ruby red.

"Seth." I said.She smiled.

"So you're Seth." She took a step and suddenly it was like the world was bending around her. She was in front of me in a single step, even though it should have taken numerous steps.

"What are you doing here Seth?"

"I…don't know. I…was in my room, but then I fell asleep…and now…"

"Ah, dream visions." She said. She held out her hand, as if she wanted to shake hands.

"I'm Benedetta, Benedetta Shepherd. But don't call me Benedetta please; call me Dot, or just Shepherd."

"Alright…Shepherd." I said. I shook her hand; I was shocked that I could actually feel the cold steel that was her flesh.

"You…"

"Aren't human?" she grinned and suddenly squeezed my hand. I cringed as she squeezed. I tried to fight her off but I found I couldn't.

"In my world, I'm god." She said with a smile. She suddenly let me go and grinned.

"Just fucking with you Seth! Don't worry, I'm a friend." I tried to speed away but found my powers of speed were gone, and strength too apparently.

"W-what do you mean your world?"

"THIS!" She cried in glee. The entire world seemed to react to her voices, everything seemed to stretch, expand, becoming enormous, and just as quickly she lowered her arms and the world was back to normal.

"I can do anything…god I've never really gotten to test this out…" she looked like she was suddenly lost in thought.

"Anything…I could do this." The world suddenly shifted and we were standing in the middle of the ocean on a sheet of glass. I stared at her and stood on shaky legs.

"Y-you…how do you…"

"I can't quite read your mind…more see memories…this was a recent one, a recent dream I mean…this is vivid." She curiously looked the glass at Jacob and Jacob fighting.

"Wow he's hotter than they said." she mumbled.

"Why they fighting?"

"It's a dream." I said. Suddenly the golden goddess appeared and she got wide eyed.

"Woah."

"Stop it! Go to another dream!" I cried. I started banging my fists into the glass.

"Wake me up!"

"Ok!" She said. The glass cracked and we both stared. We fell into black and landed in the white plain with the glorious sun. Reliving my dream was uncomfortable, in fact I hated it.

"It's beautiful." She said, staring at it.

"Why do you want to end it? I mean…" we were suddenly back on the sheet of glass.

"This part is why." I whimpered. I stood on shaky legs; Jacob was there, shirtless, bloody, but smiling at the sight of me. I shakily raised my sword and pressed the tip against his chest. He didn't even seem to notice the cold gold steel pressed against his chest. I was shaking, before it had been so easy but being faced with it again I felt like I would rather kill myself. Suddenly her hand was on my hand.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"This is how this dream ends, it's inevitable." I whimpered, tears streaking down my face.

"So?" She snapped.

"You are in control right now, nothing is inevitable!" She calmly lowered the sword.

"If you love him, then simply don't betray him like that." She said with a peppy smile.

"What if it's not that simple?"

"What if it's not that simple?" she repeated, doing a very bad deep voiced impression of my voice. I just raised an eyebrow at her.

"How can you take this so…calmly?"

"I'm a peppy person." She said amused.

"Who are you? Really?" I said. She smiled.

"I already told you kitten." I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a wolf, not a kitten." She laughed.

"You forget this is my world, you're whatever I want you to be…now." She suddenly raised the sword.

"WAKE UP." She rammed the sword through my chest and I woke with a start. I was back in the hotel room.

"Hey perfect timing." Jacob said sweetly, kissing my lips.

"We should start getting ready for the dance."

"Uh…" I was a little taken aback…that really all was just a dream? But that girl…I was so confused. I just shook my head and he smiled. We were soon both in tuxes, our masks over our faces.

"Perfect fit." He chuckled, adjusting the mask a little. He grinned.

"And, I can still do this." He kissed my lips and I smiled, his lips tasted so good.

"Let's go then." He turned and we started to walk out when I stopped.

"Oh, wait I got to pee…you can just head down I'll be there in a sec ok?" He just smiled.

"Alright, but don't be too long, I want to grind a little to the quick songs." I laughed and kissed him, then he was gone and I quickly relieved myself. I flushed, washed my hands (as everyone should), and soon was downstairs. The party was taking place in the giant restaurant from before, except everything was decked in elegant golden tables, golden dishes…it was like being transported to a time all the way back in the 17 hundreds. The women wore elegant, gorgeous dresses that ranged from the darkest ruby red to the brightest sky blue. The men all wore tuxes but some wore three pieces, while others (like me) wore 2. The masks, oh the masks! Sunshine orange masks, masks like golden flames, others as purple as violets and some even diamond encrusted. Some represented animals, others nothing in particular. I had never felt like such a poor person.

One girl stuck out to me though. She had a black mask that covered the upper part of her face, nothing more but nothing else was needed. She had a gorgeous diamond necklace covering her neck, and a body celebrities would kill for. She wore a black knee length dress that was skin tight, and showed her curves perfectly. Her white skin was flawless, her black hair was done up in an elaborate bun that I honestly couldn't comprehend, and her eyes were the color of rubies.

And she was staring at me.

She walked slowly over to me; I couldn't hear her jet black stiletto heels click against the sound of the classical music playing in the background. I found I couldn't move, something about her was preventing that. She was in front of me, and my blood went cold.

"Hello kitten." Benedetta Shepherd said with a small grin.

"Care to dance?" I was at a loss for words.

"I…umm…"

"Course you will, you can slow dance can't you?" she grabbed my hand gently but this time I wasn't so powerless. I grabbed her and stared at her.

"What the hell."

"Oh calm down, I'll explain while we dance alright?" I frowned, she sounded different.

"What happened to your voice? You sound…English, like James Bond British." She laughed.

"I'm from Britain kitten…and we were in my world, I sound however I want. If I wanted to sound like Morgan Freeman I would have."

"Ah." I said. I twirled her around and we continued our dance.

"Why are you here?" I said confused. She smiled.

"Ah Kitten…you see I'm here for you."

"What? Why?"

"Well…I should say…I'm supposed to be here for you." She had a nice smile, her teeth were pearly white.

"I'll give you the quick version kitten; I come from a little island in Britain you've never heard of. My father was a carpenter and my mother is already dead. I have a best friend named Cole, whose life is in danger." I stayed silent as she talked.

"I was abducted a couple weeks ago and taken to Italy to hear a…proposition. Maybe I should start over…my family is…gifted. My mother's mother's mother's mother, and all the way down to me, has for our entire lives…been able to see the dead. I know this sounds very sixth sense but hear me out…we have been able to conjure up dead people just by honing in on the place where they died and bringing about an image of them…in a way, it's like I can watch a tape of every single dead persons last moments on Earth…this power interested this guy, Aro, who's the leader of this freaky ass cult called the Volturi."

"Anyway, I was taken to the Volturi, and they…forced me to join. I resisted at first when I didn't like what I was hearing. They threatened me but I didn't care…until they threatened my father and Cole. I agreed, I would serve Aro if they kept far away from father and Cole, Aro agreed, and I was bitten right there. For three days I wanted to die, and when I woke up I was vampire. See as a new born I shouldn't be able to resist all these people but Aro tried a new disciplinary act on me…they put a human in a room with me alone and everytime I tried to go for her, Jane would torture me…until soon it became so hardwired in my brain, not to kill humans..."

"I don't understand if you can see dead people how you can make that whole…dream world thing."

"I was just about to get to that." She said.

"After…training me. They started to work on my gifts. Aro, or Caius, or one of them, apparently saw some sort of other ability along with the seeing dead things, and they wanted to utilize it. First they worked on my dead people thing. I used to be the only one who could see the dead people and animals…but now I can let others see what I see. And the memory thing…at first they battered me with tests, trying to get it all to work out but to no avail…they beat me. But I soon found out about my dream world. The first night, I had been sitting in my room, bored and tired and a bit broken, so I tried to sleep before I realized I couldn't sleep. But suddenly I was in someone's dream, watching it. I was in the human secretaries' mind, Heidi or something, watching her very…erotic dream. It was like I myself was dreaming! I thought those first few days dreaming was going to be impossible now but seeing a dream, even if it wasn't mine, it was…intoxicating."

"She didn't notice me that first night so all I could do is watch as she…well it was very erotic but that's not important." The next night, as she slept, I tried again and found it was like there was a bright light over her head, all I had to do was touch it and I was in her dream. It's a little bit tougher when there are a lot of people dreaming, but being the only human there who wasn't eaten or killed made it easier. That night, I tried messing with things, and found I could actually mess with not only her dreams, but memories. I actually convinced her that Aro and she were lovers and they had just gotten into a particularly nasty argument. When she woke up, she stormed into the main chamber and started yelling at him for cheating! It was incredibly funny and everyone was confused…until they noticed me laughing and realized what had happened. They figured out I could only manipulate people's memories when they slept, which they decided to use against something else that interested them…you."

I shook my head, I had been so enthralled in her story I hadn't realized we were sitting at a table.

"Me?"

"Yup, they really want you…probably because, you know, you are a total killing machine and such."

"But you…didn't mess with my memories, you actually helped me…you didn't mess with any memories did you?"

"Nope, but of course even if I did you wouldn't realize it." She said with a sly smile.

"But I didn't no worries."

"I don't understand why you want to help me though."

"It's not obvious?" she said amused.

"I'm here because the Volturi knows you are here and I'm here to join you to our cause, serve under Aro and such…but I'm not going to do that, you are going to do something else, even if I have to manipulate you."

"What?" I said, confused.

"You are going to destroy the Volturi for me, or I'll make you do it." She said with a smile. Suddenly her eyes flicked to the windows, so did mine, I smelled them.

Two smoke grenades flew through the windows and the room was filled with smoke.

"Shit!" she said.

"They know, hurry!" she grabbed my arm and we started to run…only to be stopped by three very large, very angry looking vampires.

"Hello you little traitorous bitch." One of them said.

"Demetri." She said, moving behind me.

"I suggest you move kid or otherwise..." I rushed forward and ripped the head off the one next to him, then the other, and then I was back right where I was standing before, all in a matter of a second.

"You were saying?" he looked visibly frightened.

"Shit…" he turned to run but was stopped by a grinning Jacob.

"Oh dear, am I in your way?" His hand went right through Demetri, then he shoved his other hand through and split Demetri right down the middle like a piece of paper.

"You alright?" he said quickly checking my body.

"You know I am." I said with a smile. He looked over my shoulder curiously.

"Who the hell is that?" I turned; Shepherd was nonchalantly checking her nails.

"Oh, just the reason these guys are attacking." She said.

"We got to help her Jake." I said quickly.

"Fine…we can talk about this after I'm done saving innocent people, take her back to the room." He said, handing me his key.

"But Jake…"

"Don't worry, I got this." He said with a smile. I nodded and he kissed me.

"I love you…now go!" I grabbed Shepherd by the hand and we ran upstairs at lightening speeds. Later, I would regret this moment, because I didn't say I love you back. We got in the room and I closed and did all of the locks.

"You realize they can get right through that right?"

"Ya but it makes me feel better." I said, nervously sitting on the bed.

"Don't worry…they wanted Jacob more than you actually."

"Really? No, I shouldn't be surprised; he is a lot tougher than me…"

"Of course they did want you first…"

"Oh?"

"Because they knew if they got you they could use you to control him…he wouldn't risk harming you." I laughed.

"You don't know Jacob." A knock on the door.

I cautiously looked out the little peep hole in the door, it was Edward. I opened it and was very shocked by what I saw. His chest and pants were covered in blood…and he didn't bleed.

"Edward?" I said, shocked. He walked into the door and sat on the bed. Dot was cautiously watching him.

"Edward what happened?" He stared at me.

"They…took…Bella…and…Jacob." I stared at him, that couldn't be right.

"That's not possible."

"I thought so too but…they had Jane and her brother Alec. They both had to use their powers, but while Jane caused him pain, Alec immobilized him. He couldn't move…and Bella tried to help him but they captured her, I couldn't do anything."

"Why was Bella…?"

"She's a vampire now…I changed her 3 days ago."

"Well, it's a good thing Jacob sent you up here or they would have both of you."

"But what…"

"They left after they got Bella and Jacob…they tried to get him to get up and walk but the second they let him go he ripped some lackeys head off, so they have to carry him but in a matter of hours they'll be in Aro's hands."

"We have to do something!" Dot said.

"This is all my fault, if they hadn't figured out why I was here…"

"Who are you?" Edward said.

"I'm…" The door suddenly exploded inward. It flew right into Edward and sent him flying out the window outside. Before I knew what was happening, a vampire tried to knock me into the wall. I grabbed his arm and twisted it off.

"Seth!" I turned, and watched a vampire shove his hand through Dots chest.

"NO!" I roared. I ripped both of the vampires heads off and tossed them out the giant hole in window. I ran to Dot and she coughed.

"Ah fuck that hurts…" She coughed.

"They must have…left some behind to…find you…" the hole in her chest was getting bigger.

"This…can't be it…" she was talking to herself.

"I'm not…done…yet…"

"Dot." I said, my voice quivered.

"NO!" She sobbed.

"I…refuse…to die…" she grabbed my wrist and bore her eyes into mine.

"I refuse…" suddenly it was like electricity was coursing through my body, she seemed just as stunned as I was.

"What the …" suddenly her body dissolved into dust…that was traveling up my arm. It surged up my nose, my mouth and I felt it course through my body. My head felt like it was on fire. I screamed and I felt blood dribble down my nose. Suddenly the pain was gone.

"fuck!" a voice said in my head. I fell down into unconsciousness.

**Please review :]**


	15. The Two That Are One

**Chapter 15: The Two That Are One**

**Seth**

I was on a rollercoaster, the sun was blindingly bright. The air was cool, the rollercoaster was slowly making its way to the top, where it would make a sharp turn and go down with blinding speed. I felt my throat go into my stomach. There were four people in my row; I was in the very front. There was a person I didn't know at the end, but on either side of me were people I did know. On my left, Jacob, he was smiling sweetly at me and was holding my hand, on my right, Benedetta Shepherd.

"Why hello Seth." She said with a grin. The coaster slowed to a crawl as it made its way up.

"Hey." I said surprised.

"What's wrong? You look…annoyed."

"Oh lord, don't you remember anything?"

"Remember what?" I looked to Jacob for answers but he was just staring and smiling like he wasn't listening.

"We're in your head silly boy." She said, looking up as we reached the halfway point of the roller coaster.

"We…are?" some memories flashed in my head, dancing with Shepherd, Jacob kissing me, in the hotel room, two guys breaking in and…Dot…

"Oh…I…can remember…"

"Ya now you're getting it." She said, staring at the clear sky.

"But…how are you…"

"Haven't figured that out yet…it's like I somehow…joined with your mind...listen, I'll figure it out, but right now YOU need to wake up and YOU need to find Jake and that Bella girl…and go through with what I told you before, destroy the Volturi and…save Cole and my father." The coaster reached the top and went straight down.

I woke up coughing, my eyes were open but everything was filled with smoke. It took me a minute to realize I was in the hotel room, on the floor, and the hotel was on fire.

"Ah shit." I said, coughing, even if I was immortal on the outside, my insides were still a bit sensitive, particularly in the lung department. I stood on shaky legs but kneeled back down, the smoke had burnt my eyes and it was hard to breath, my eyes were watering. I crawled, staying below the smoke, and got into the bathroom. I twisted the sink and shoved some of my shirt into the water. I pressed that over my mouth and started looking around. I closed my eyes, trying to hear if there was anyone else in the hotel rooms.

I heard a cry and ran, I reached the room, but the quickness had left my eyes burning badly. I bashed the door in. Two little girls were in the closet. I held my hand out.

"Come on girls, I'll get you out." The older looking one, maybe 8 or 9. Nodded and took my hand, the other one seemed more cautious but took my hand. I held them close and said.

"Hold tight and close your eyes." I waited a second before rushing at full speed outside. When I got to the front, there were fire fighters, police, ambulance, etc.

"Ok you can look now." I let them both down and they looked up at me and I smiled.

"Let's get you to the paramedics." I leaded them over and quickly told them what happened and asked for them to take care of them and find their parents. I closed my eyes and listened for more sounds. After an hour, I got 13 people out, including the little girls. I only found two who were unfortunately…already dead.

By the time I was done, the fire was put out, but a good portion of the hotel was gone and smoking.

"Seth!" I turned, Edward.

"I found you…are you alright? Where's that girl…"

"She's…gone." I said. He shook his head.

"Fuck…fuck!" He grabbed his phone.

"I'm calling Carlisle, stay here." He walked away and I heard him talk in hurried whispers.

"Time to go kitten." I twisted my head left and right.

"What…"

"I'm in your head kitten…seems I can talk to you in real time too!"

"Dot?" I said out loud.

"Yes sir! Hold on let me try something…" Suddenly a vision of her appeared next to me, she was a little blurry, but I could see her like I could see anyone else.

"Ah, there we go!" She grinned.

"ooooooo look at me, I'm a ghoooooooooost!" she giggled and shoved her hand through my chest, going right through.

"Oh great." I mumbled.

"Anyway, let's get out of here, while that weird guy is distracted."

"What, why?"

"He's only going to get in the way!" I sighed.

"Oh come on kitten! We could be at the Volturi's doorstep, ready to kill them all in a matter of…what? 2 hours if you run fast enough." I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"But I'm so hungry and tired…"

"Oh stop whining!" She grabbed my ear and yanked.

"Ow!" I said, and then I stared at her.

"What the hell!" she gasped.

"Oh my gosh! I can hurt you!" she started banging my head and I tried to get rid of her.

"Ow stop that hurts! You jerk!"

"But how can I do that?" she giggled. She got in a thoughtful pose as the gears turned in her head.

"It must be because I'm in your head, making your brain think it's in pain…ohhhhh now you have to do what I say or I'll beat you up!"

"You bitch!"

"I know." She giggled. She smacked my ass and I yelped.

"Now get moving!" I sighed.

"Fine…which way?" she pointed and I ran with all my strength.

"Wait!" she yelled in my head. I stopped, I was halfway into the forest, and the hotel was a tiny speck in the distance.

"Go wolf or whatever, I can ride your back and lead you."

"You can just talk in my…actually never mind." I took off my clothes and tied them around my ankles, I didn't bother covering up, she was in my head, and it was like she had seen me naked a billion times.

_Hopefully she just points…I really want silence right now_

"You know I can hear you right? And just for you, I'll point." She looked distracted though.

"I'm just…wondering how I'm going to get OUT of your head is all…anyway." She jumped up onto my back.

"Lets head north!" she pointed and I was off, I could run even faster when I was a wolf anyway.

"Just hold on Jake…I'm coming to save you."

**Jacob**

"Being paralyzed sucks." I said, annoyed.

"Does it?" Bella chuckled.

"I can't move…AT ALL." I said.

"That's what the paralyzed part means." She said with a weak smile.

"I don't get it, why aren't you paralyzed?"

"I told you, it's my whole mind thing…but I can't get us out of here because they would kill me in 5 minutes flat." She said, her red eyes sparkling dangerously. According to her, Edward had changed her the night of Seth's drunken rampage, after the dinner. She had asked for it, and Edward had done it…reluctantly, but he had done it. Unfortunately, that asshole vampire Alec somehow was able to…I don't know, use this white mist thing and paralyze all of my movements…of course when he let me go, just for a second, I managed to rip two vampires heads off before he paralyzed me again. He hasn't let me go sense…but he would tire eventually, had to feed, all I needed was one second, one second and I would rip his skin from his bones and make a bag of it and shove him in it, then set the bag on fire.

So I just needed to bide my time…they couldn't hurt me, I was invincible, even being paralyzed, just bide my time…and I would get me and Bella out of here.

Seth…just wait for me, I'm going to get us out of here.

"Jake…what are you thinking about?" Bella asked. I was propped up against a stone wall, in a tiny cell I was sharing with Bella. Across from us, outside of the cell. Alec was sitting on a small stone chair, watching us, not blinking, and not moving. He was dedicating all of his time to holding me.

"So Alec." At least I could still talk. "What's the endgame here?"

"What do you mean?" A voice said. His sister was suddenly next to him.

"Jane." Bella mumbled.

"I mean what's the point? True you can hold me here all you want, but what's the point? Your brother will get tired eventually…and I will easily raze through all of you."

"True." Jane said amused.

"But we just have to hold you temporarily…until…"

"Until?" Bella said.

"Oh come now, it must be obvious." Unfortunately it was.

"Seth." I said.

"Yes, the other one, we know he'll come after you…with our dear, dear Dot, then we'll have you."

"Oh you will?" I said amused. She smiled with a wicked grin.

"Oh, we'll have you."

**Please review! :D**


	16. How To Swallow So Much Sleep

**Chapter 16: How to Swallow So Much Sleep**

**Seth**

"Almost there." Dot commented. Dawn was just breaking on the horizon; the twilight that had seemed endless was finally ending.

"What's the plan?" I asked. "Once we get there I mean."

"Barge in and catch them by surprise…and get Jake freed as soon as possible so he can help you."

"Right…guess something…stealthyish wouldn't work huh?" I said.

"I think they would figure it out." She said.

"They aren't complete morons…anyway, you smell partially like dog."

"Partially?"

"You're right, you smell like a gross wet dog." She said. I sighed. We were in an empty square; a clock tower thing was in front of us.

"This is it." She said. I nodded.

Suddenly my head swarmed with pain, like someone had set my brain on fire.

"Ah!" I growled.

"Come on in." a deep woman's voice chuckled. I looked up, I couldn't see the person, they were hidden in the shadows of the open door, and all I could see was her ruby red eyes glowing.

"Come on Seth." She put my arm around her shoulders and helped me up the stairs, the pain was incredible. I got inside, I could see the woman for what she was…she was giving me an odd look. I forgot no one could see or feel Dot except for me, I must have looked odd.

"You can let me go…I just want to talk." I said.

"Ya Jane…oops forgot no one can hear me." Dot chuckled.

"Just know I can double the pain, if you try to kill me." The pain stopped and I stood, instantly feeling better.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"You can kill them all in an instant Seth…let's just get them all together in the same room." Dot chuckled, her ruby eyes glittering in excitement. Jane handed me a large black robe.

"If you don't mind." I looked down at my naked body and laughed.

"Ah…sorry." I pulled on my pants; my shirt had fallen off my leg on the run here, and then let the black robe fall over my body. The material was black silk and the inside was a deep ocean blue. It trailed behind me when I walked and the sleeves went past my arms, it also had a nice hood.

"Comfy." I said. She laughed.

"It's yours…we're all friends here."

"Sure sure." I chuckled.

"Lead the way." She nodded and walked forward, I followed mute, my nice new robe trailing behind me. We walked past a receptionist desk; a beautiful human woman was talking on the phone.

"Ah, Jane, Mekong called again for Aro…"

"Aro will be with him soon Heidi." Jane said. Heidi nodded and continued talking on the phone. We entered an elevator and found ourselves going down.

"Be ready for anything Seth…they are very tricky." Dot said.

"The first one to get rid of is Jane here…get rid of her the rest are fodder." I nodded, not wanting to answer in front of Jane; Dot was a very large advantage to have.

"Ya I am." She chuckled. She grabbed my hand and squeezed.

"You can do this…I get my revenge, you save Jake and that Bella girl and we all live happily ever after." She hugged me from behind.

"We can do this." I know we can do this…yet why am I so nervous?

I guess at that point I should have known things wouldn't go so smoothly.

The elevator door opened up, we walked out and I found myself surrounded by a shitload of vampires, about 20 to be exact. I was in an open circular area; there were three stone throne like seats in front of me, all occupied.

"Ah, welcome!" the man in the middle seat said. He stood, his red eyes glittered with an odd air of friendliness and danger, it somehow made me want to be nice/ cower away from him, you could tell he was a very old vampire. He walked right up to me and held out his hand. I grabbed it reluctantly and we shook hands.

"Ah I see…hello my dear Benedetta."

I froze, so did Dot.

"W-what?" Dot said. He looked right at her.

"You forget I can read minds by simply touching a person dear." He smiled.

"But no fear, I have no hate for you…but I am curious as to how this happened." He looked at me, a few seconds later his smile widened.

"AH! That is interesting." He looked back at Dot.

"Why don't you try to make yourself visible to everyone dear, I would like everyone to be able to see you…we have much to discuss." He let go of my hand and calmly sat back down on his throne.

"Aro?" The man on his right said. I noticed everyone in the room looked…very confused. I felt Dot concentrating hard.

"Visible…visible..." Aro smiled.

"Ah, much better dear." Everyone seemed visibly surprised.

"Ya." Dot said, seeming very uncomfortable.

"Traitorous bitch!" A large male vampire growled. I snarled, charged him and snapped his head off in a second, then returned to my place. His body fell limp on the ground.

"Anyone else?" I snarled. No one said a word. Aro however, started to laugh his ass off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Very good show my boy…" He smiled.

"Anyway, I should explain what I wanted to talk to you about…and why I believe you should think twice before massacring all of us." I stayed silent; Dot was gripping my arm, a quiet reminder of her warning from before.

"Now, I'm sure Dot here has made some sort of deal herself for killing us…but I here want to offer you our own deal." He paused to let the words sink in before continuing.

"Join us." I laughed.

"That's not exactly a deal…"

"Ah but you see, here is the glory of it. You and that other boy, Jacob, must both agree to be the Volturi's Grim Reapers. You will respond whenever called and destroy whoever we ask. In return, we will provide you and Jacob a very extravagant abode in the mountains not far from here. Just the two of you, with unlimited money, together, for eternity. All you would have to do is come when called and destroy or fulfill any missions we ask of you."

"So basically pampered dogs." Dot hissed. Aro laughed.

"No no dear… nothing like that, we will not treat those two like dogs, we will not treat them like grunts either, they are our equals."

"I…" she stopped and stared at me.

"You…you can't seriously…be considering this!"

"Ah? I guess I shouldn't be surprised you can see in his head…"

"SHUT UP ARO!" Dot snarled.

"I want to talk to Jake first about this." I said. Aro nodded.

"Bring him out…"

"No in private." I said. Aro nodded.

"Take him to the dungeon then." I turned, Dot turned to follow.

"Hold back Dot, we have things to discuss." Aro said. I turned and Dot nodded.

"I can stay don't worry…I want to give him a piece of my mind anyway." I nodded and was brought to the dungeons. I noticed Jake immediately and waited for the door to open before rushing in.

"Jake!"

"Seth." He chuckled.

"Took you long enough…" I watched them take Bella out and that other guy left as well. Jacob moved and grinned.

"Alright let's go fuck them up." He stood and was about to leave when I grabbed his hand.

"Wait Jake." He stopped and stared at me.

"Hmm?"

"We need to talk." He sat down and nodded.

"Ok."

I explained everything that had happened, up to the last time I saw him. The fire, the guys who attacked us in the hotel and Dot, everything up to the deal that was just presented to us. He stayed silent the whole time, not even asking any questions throughout.

"Huh." He said.

"That's about it." I affirmed. I had moved into his lap, my back pressed against his chest. "So?"

"Huh." He repeated.

"I don't know what huh means."

"Well you got to admit…the idea has potential."

"I know…that's why I needed to talk to you. I…I don't want to betray Dot but…this deal…Jake we could be together forever, left alone, in a nice ritzy place with infinite money and all we have to do is make a little appearance for them every once in a while…"

"Ya but these guys…I trust them as much as I would trust Nicki Minaj to make good music, so no I don't trust them." He said with a frown.

"Well then…what to do?" I said.

"It's up to you love…if you decide to trust them, then that's that, you decide to kill them, kill Alec quickly so I can come help you…whatever you decide, I'm with you." I nodded.

"Alright." I kissed his lips and sighed.

"Be ready for anything." I stood and walked out of the cell, that Alec guy was back and soon Bella was returned, and Jake went back to being limp. I stood and was soon back in the room from before, Dot was where I had left her, though she looked…different, almost dead inside, the spark I had grown to love was all but gone. What did they do to her?

"Well, is the decision made?" Aro asked curiously. I nodded.

"Jake and I…we'll take the deal." Aro grinned from ear to ear and clapped his hands together; Dot seemed surprisingly relieved by the news.

"Excellent!"

"On two more condition." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Along with everything you promise…I ask you leave Dot and her family and friends alone, and never bother them."

"Alright, and the other condition?"

"I want you to let Bella go, and to leave the Cullen family alone, along with the wolves from La Push." He seemed amused.

"Ah…see, now we've ran into a bit of a pickle…" he stood and began to pace.

"You see, the young newborn with your partner is…an interest to me. For reasons we cannot figure out, my dear Jane and Alec cannot seem to use their powers on her. I have tried other mind related powers on her and nothing works, I personally cannot even read her mind. This interests me greatly, in fact someone like that would be…invaluable to our organization. And anyway, if she is here, my dear Edward will come for her, and I have been trying to get him to join for AGES. The same for my dear sweet Alice. So I'm simply afraid I cannot comply with this term." He was just inches away from my face, right in front of me.

"But everything else, I have no problem with." He turned to Dot.

"My dear Dot, all is forgiven, please leave and return home whenever you wish, you will no longer be needed here, your crimes are forgiven and you are free…if you can leave, it still fascinates me what has happened to you but…I suppose it doesn't matter anymore!" Dot nodded.

"Thank you Aro, I'm sure if I concentrate hard enough I can…"

"No deal then." I said. The whole room seemed to freeze. Aro turned on me like he was suddenly very amused.

"Oh?"

"The Cullens…they helped me and gave me brief sanctuary in a time of need. They sent me to Italy and because of it, I've grown closer to Jake than I ever thought possible. 2 weeks ago I wanted Jacobs head on a platter…but now he's something…I can't live without. I owe the Cullens that, and I owe this to them. So you give the Cullens the same clemency as Dot or no deal, I'll take Jake and Bella and be on our way." Aro smiled, but it didn't radiate any friendliness like before, it was cold, dark, creepy, and it somehow terrified me, even though I could rip his head off in a matter of seconds.

This man truly scared me

"That really is a shame Seth; it truly is…perhaps I should show you my final weapon dog." I snarled but he smile and pulled out…a remote. I felt a ting of pain in my head, I turned, and Dot looked dead.

"What is this?" I said. He smiled and clicked a button on the remote. A very large TV on the wall suddenly flicked on. The screen showed, to my great surprise, my home. It had felt like ages since I had seen it. I noticed my sister's car was gone; she must have been out with Angela. I noticed my mother in the garden, as far out of the house as she would ever go. That was when I noticed the man. There was a man suddenly in front of the camera. He wore a robe like I noticed most of the Volturi wearing; his skin sparkled in the sunlight.

"Waiting for your command Aro." The man suddenly said into a radio.

"Not yet Felix." He chuckled. He stared at me.

"Oh I believe you will do whatever I say boy, or your poor dear mother will suffer…an unfortunate fate."

I couldn't help but burst into laughter

I could see that my sudden fit of laughter surprised him.

"Why are you laughing?" it was like he was very annoyed that his little stunt didn't have the desired effect.

"You…seriously think…I care about her?" I had to wipe back tears.

"Anyway…you are sending one lone vampire into La Push, to kill someone who is on the Council…you seriously think she isn't watched? The whole pack is going to be on this guy in a matter of seconds the second they smell him…he's as good as dead unless he runs for it now."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." We both twisted to the screen, that Felix guy was being mauled by a wolf…if I'm not mistaken, my sister.

"Well that's unfortunate." I chuckled. I turned and smiled.

"Guess there is nothing to stop me from killing all of you now." Aro grinned.

"True…nothing to stop YOU…" I frowned, another jab of pain in my brain. I turned to Dot, she looked broken.

"You…" I froze as he flipped the remote. The channel changed, I could see another house, this one I had never seen before. A boy was sitting on the front porch; he looked like he was taking a nap on the porch swing. I didn't recognize him…but I could see that Dot did.

"Cole." She whispered.

"That's Cole?" I said.

"So, my dear Seth…you have one final chance to take my offer…I would prefer not to have things end…badly."

"You can't do this." I said, angry.

"Oh forget it!" Aro said, clearly annoyed.

"Dot, do what I told you or Cole dies." I stared at Aro as his words and meanings finally clicked into my head.

"Dot." I said, staring at her.

"Don't…don't mess with my memories."

"I'm sorry Seth." She whimpered, tears streaking down her face. My head filled with a fire a trillion times more painful than anything Jane could have done.

**Dot**

I cried, Seth, my dear Seth…I was murdering you. In a since, what I was doing was so easy for me. I was gathering any memories of your life, pushing them into a giant pile, and setting them on fire. In my mind your memories looked my Polaroid pictures. One by one I watched them burn, I was slowly killing you.

_Can I wake you up__  
><em>_Can I wake you up__  
><em>_Is it late enough_

_Is it late enough__  
><em>_there's a story in which my eyes shut_

Every picture that burns is just another blow to my heart, a needle puncturing my lungs and filling them with your blood.

_Could you bag me up__  
><em>_Could you bag me up__  
><em>_Could you bag me up__  
><em>_Could you bag me up__  
><em>_Could you bag me up__  
><em>_Could you bag me up_

Oh Cole…could you ever forgive me for the things I've done? I'm doing this to protect you…but is it worth the murder of a boy?

_There's a story in which my eyes shut__  
><em>_Is it late enough__  
><em>_Is it late enough__  
><em>_there's a story in which my eyes shut_

Seth…my darling Seth…my poor kitten…

_Could you bag me up__  
><em>_Could you bag me up___

_Can I wake you up__  
><em>_Can I wake you up__  
><em>_Is it late__  
><em>_Is it late__  
><em>_Is it late__  
><em>_Is it late__  
><em>_Is it late__  
><em>_Late, late, late, late_

This situation reminds me of a song…it was about a man who watches a murder…

_Can I wake you up__  
><em>_Can I wake you up__  
><em>_Is it late enough__  
><em>_Is it late enough__  
><em>_There s a story in which my eyes shut___

_Could you bag me up__  
><em>_Could you bag me up_

The man tries to wake the dead man up….

_Can I wake you up__  
><em>_Can I wake you up__  
><em>_Is it late enough__  
><em>_Is it late enough__  
><em>_There's a story in which my eyes shut_

So ashamed at himself for not being able to do it, he asks the man to bag him up…in other words, he wants the dead man to take him with him in death.

_Could you bag me up__  
><em>_Could you bag me up__  
><em>_Could you bag me up__  
><em>_Could you bag me up__  
><em>_Could you bag me up__  
><em>_Could you bag me up_

Please Seth, bag me up, and take my memories with your own.

**Please review! Also, the italics are the real lyrics to the song How Can You Swallow So Much Sleep by the Bombay Bicycle Club, the song which originally inspired this tale! Please review! :D**


	17. Icarus

**Only a few more chapters…three to be exact, the third being the epilogue and including this one! :o**

**Chapter 17: Icarus **

The sand felt warm against my skin. I was on a beach, my body naked and bare to the sun right in the middle of the sky. The water gently lapped at my toes. I felt a crab crawl onto my stomach and sit there. I lifted my head a little bit and watched as it gave me a curious look before lying down. I lowered my head back down, but was surprised to feel hot fur against my head. I twisted my head and an enormous russet colored wolf was working as my pillow.

"Whoa." I mumbled. It gave me a curious look, and then started to clean its paw with its enormous tongue.

"Um…thanks boy." I said. It gave me a gruff little bark then proceeded to ignore me and got back to its paw.

"So…do you know where I am?" I asked, it ignored me.

"Do you…know who I am?" I asked curiously, it ignored me.

"You could at least try to pretend I'm here, I'm using you as a pillow." It stopped licking its paw and stared at me, I got a sudden chill as its eyes looked eerily human.

"You have pretty eyes." I said quietly. I tried to move, but found my entire body was paralyzed, except my neck up of course.

"Huh…I can't move." I said with a frown. It nodded.

"Is that why you're here?" it nodded again.

"Are you gonna take me somewhere to help me move again?" it shook its head left and right.

"Oh…just here to make me comfortable?" it nodded.

"Well…thank you." It barked and suddenly its enormous tail was over my chest. I watched the sun move very quickly down until it was pitch black and stars appeared.

"Oh…this must be a dream." I said. I watched the crab crawl off and scuttle away.

"Goodbye!" I called. I twisted my head, the wolfs eyes were closed, it was sleeping.

"Hmm…" I tried moving again, now I could move my arms. I pushed myself closer to the wolf; it was so big my whole body could fit in its curved form comfortably. I snuggled up against it and felt a small lick against my face. I looked up and the wolf was watching me. I smiled and it silently lied back down and closed my eyes.

"I could…stay here…forever…" I mumbled, falling asleep.

"You do that you'll be lost forever." A voice said. My eyes popped open, a girl was kneeling in front of me, along with an old man, and it was the old man who had spoken.

I stared, why did they both seem so familiar?

"Who are you?" I said. The old man smiled.

"I'm your father."

"Oh…that's cool." I said, wanting him to go away, I was tired.

"You aren't curious as to why I'm here?" he said. I yawned.

"Not really."

"Remember sir, he doesn't remember anything." The girl said.

"Of course, I suppose I shouldn't be that surprised." The man said. He suddenly smacked me across the face, it didn't hurt, I was mostly just surprised.

"Now listen boy, we don't have much time." He said.

"I am going to be very quick so pay attention, you have 2 choices." He snapped his fingers, two doors, one blue and one red, appeared out of nowhere behind him.

"If you go through the blue door, you get your life back, you remember everything you've forgotten, and all is well. You go through the red door, you go back into your normal life, but you don't remember anything, you can start fresh, live a happy, normal life. The choice is yours…" he rubbed my cheek.

"Follow your gut on this one." Before I could ask a question, he suddenly turned to sand and blew away in a passing breeze.

"Sorry Seth, see I can show you the dead along with tampering with memories…but I can only show you them for so long." the girl said. She sat down and stared at me.

"So, any questions?"

"Ya…how is it I can have this choice?"

"I control memories remember? Well…no I guess you don't. See…I erased you Seth, you don't realize it, but I pushed your memories into…well wait let me start over. To put it in basic terms kitten, I took your memories, everything that makes you…well, you, and put them in a box, and buried them in your brain. Then, I created false, fake memories of years of servitude to the Volturi, and filled the now mostly empty space that is your brain with them. I can't erase memories Seth…only bury them in false ones. Its quite amazing what you can make a brain believe…if you truly analyzed the memories, it would be extremely easy to tell they are fake…but your brain doesn't to you they are as real as the pain from a needle prick to the finger."

"Ok…where are we now?"

"Inside that box in your head…I created the box, I can enter and leave whenever I please…I didn't decorate it though. See, I can only make the box, the inside of it is decorated with YOUR memories…your subconscious put you on this beach, on this wolf…see, the wolf is a part of you, you cannot forget, something dear to you…you know who he is don't you?"

"Jacob." I said. The name appeared so suddenly I was surprised.

"Oh…who was Jacob?"

"Your lover…someone you care deeply about…much like my Cole." She sighed.

"So…the blue door, I go through…and it will be like opening the box right?" I asked.

"Exactly, the real memories will dissolve the fake ones, and you'll be the normal you again kitten."

"And the red one…" I started.

"That door destroys the box, but also the fake memories. I will leave you some basic needed memories obviously. Your name, basic school knowledge, but the people you've meet or come to love will be gone. You won't remember being a wolf, being practically invincible, or anything."

"Why would I want that?" I asked. She smiled.

"It will be a fresh start; you won't have to stress or worry about anyone simply because you won't remember them. You can forget you ever knew them, I promise you that."

"What happens to you?" she smiled weakly.

"Giving you this choice…will make me go away too."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't remember…but I died, and my soul entered your mind. I am a part of your mind…for as long as I need to be. But going through the red door…when the memories are destroyed, I get cleaned out with them. It's like hitting a giant reset button. And the blue door…your memories will wash anything foreign out, the fake memories…and me."

"So no matter what…you lose."

"Not exactly…you don't realize it but I talked to Jacob outside of your mind. He killed all of the Volturi thanks to that Bella girl's special power and has subdued you, when you tried to fight for them…now it's just us. The Cullens have already ensured the safety of Cole…and I got to say goodbye, now it's just you and me and your choice. Tell me before hand what you choose, so they can know. You choose the blue; life will go back to how it was. Choose red, I'll leave you unconscious for a while so they can take you someplace and you can begin your new life." I frowned and stood. I stared at both doors.

"It's hard to choose…if I choose the red door will I remember this?"

"No, you won't, you will if you choose the blue door though."

"I…if I could completely already remember things…it would make this so much easier." I sat back down and the girl sighed.

"Do you know the story of Daedalus? More specifically his son?"

"No." I said, staring at her.

"I'll try to be quick…Daedalus was a highly respected and talented Athenian artisan descendent from the royal family of Cecrops, the mythical first king of Athens. He was known for his skill as an architect, sculpture, and inventor, and he produced many famous works. Despite his self-confidence, Daedalus once committed a crime of envy against Talus, his nephew and apprentice. Talus, who seemed destined to become as great an artisan as his uncle Daedalus, was inspired one day to invent the saw after having seen the way a snake used its jaws. Daedalus, momentarily stricken with jealousy, threw Talus off of the Acropolis. For this crime, Daedalus was exiled to Crete and placed in the service of King Minos, where he eventually had a son, Icarus, with the beautiful Naucrate, a mistress-slave of the King."

"Minos called on Daedalus to build the famous Labyrinth in order to imprison the dreaded Minotaur. The Minotaur was a monster with the head of a bull and the body of a man. He was the son of Pasiphae, the wife of Minos, and a bull that Poseidon had sent to Minos as a gift. Minos was shamed by the birth of this horrible creature and resolved to imprison the Minotaur in the Labyrinth where it fed on humans, which were taken as "tribute" by Minos and sacrificed to the Minotaur in memory of his fallen son Androgenos. Theseus, the heroic King of Athens, volunteered himself to be sent to the Minotaur in the hopes of killing the beast and ending the "human tribute" that his city was forced to pay Minos. When Theseus arrived to Crete, Ariadne, Minos's daughter, fell in love with him and wished to help him survive the Minotaur. Daedalus revealed the mystery of the Labyrinth to Ariadne who in turn advised Theseus, thus enabling him to slay the Minotaur and escape from the Labyrinth. When Minos found out what Daedalus had done he was so enraged that he imprisoned Daedalus & Icarus in the Labyrinth themselves."

"Daedalus conceived to escape from the Labyrinth with Icarus from Crete by constructing wings and then flying to safety. He built the wings from feathers and wax, and before the two set off he warned Icarus not to fly too low lest his wings touch the waves and get wet, and not too high lest the sun melt the wax. But the young Icarus, overwhelmed by the thrill of flying, did not heed his father's warning, and flew too close to the sun whereupon the wax in his wings melted and he fell into the sea. Daedalus escaped to Sicily and Icarus' body was carried ashore by the current to an island then without a name. Heracles came across the body and recognized it, giving it burial where today there still stands a small rock promontory jutting out into the Aegean Sea, and naming the island and the sea around it after the fallen Icarus." I frowned.

"That's an interesting story…but what's the point?"

"The point is…listen to your father when he tells you something, or your wings are going to melt, and you'll pay dearly for it."

"_Listen to your gut on this one._" So that's what she was telling me, to follow my gut…and since hearing these choices, my gut had been telling me to choose one door the entire time.

I stood and pressed my hand against the door and turned to look at her. The wolfs eerily human eyes reflected sadness and suddenly it was gone. I watched as the world already started to disappear slowly, dissolving into bright lights and then turn into nothing. The girl was watching with fascination.

"It's beautiful isn't it kitten?" she was crying.

"Did you…"

"I just did, they know."

"Ok." I said. I smiled.

"You never told me your name." I said. She smiled. I stared as she started to dissolve with our surroundings.

"Does it matter? You won't remember anyway."

"True…" I smiled.

"Goodbye." She smiled.

"Live a good life kitten." She disappeared into the light and I took a deep breath.

"Here we go." I pushed on the red door, it collapsed into itself and I fell inside just as my world disappeared. I had the sensation of falling, like Icarus falling to the ocean…but I was smiling, I wasn't going to die, this was my choice. I was swallowed by the black.

**? POV**

"Who is he?"

"Fuck if I know…he just popped up in here about an hour ago." I replied.

"Kinda cute."

"You're so stupid Jessica." I mumbled.

"Oh shut up Mike." The kid stirred and we both froze. The sleepy little coffee shop had been so boring lately, which is a surprise considering Vancouver is such a lively place, but things had finally gotten interesting.

"So let me get this straight again…you were serving a customer coffee, turned around, and this unconscious kid was suddenly…just here?"

"Yes Jessica! He wasn't there before, I turned around and he was suddenly there."

"Should…should we call someone?" Jessica mumbled.

"Fuck if I know…" The kid mumbled and we both stared.

"At least he isn't dead."

"I just want to know how he got here." I growled. The kid suddenly popped up, gasping. We both yelped and jumped back about a foot; Jessica was hiding behind me, peeking over my shoulder and watching with caution.

"W-wha…?"

"H-hey kid!" I said. He turned to stare at us, his eyes filled with sleep and confusion. He was wearing loose pants, and an overly large jacket, and a very tattered T-shirt.

"Who are you?" I said, my voice a bit shaky, the coffee pot in my hand pointed right at him.

"S-Seth…something."

"Seth something?" I said confused.

"Well…my names Seth…I'm not sure what my last name is." The kid mumbled, rubbing his head.

"God…I've got such a headache." He mumbled to himself.

"Where am I? How'd I get here?" Seth said, eyeing the place in confusion.

"You're in a coffee shop…and fuck if I know." I said, already knowing this was going to be just super fun…and if that wasn't obvious enough, that was sarcasm.

**Please review! Next chap is already almost done so that'll get uploaded VERY soon.**


	18. Whatever You Want

**Ok…last chapter before the epilogue! :[ (sniffle cakes) anyway, this should flesh out what happened a lot better and perhaps make you feel better if you were unhappy…? Anyway please enjoy!**

**Finale: Whatever You Want**

**Jacob**

"You're wanted in the meeting room." Jane said, appearing seemingly out of know where.

"Me too?" Bella asked.

"No…actually yes, you'll want to see this." Jane said, looking thoroughly amused. Bella put my arm around her shoulders and pretty much carried me up the stairs out of the room, since stupid Alec still had me paralyzed.

"Jake…If things get bad…get ready to kill them all." Bella whispered so low, even I with my extreme hearing could barely hear her.

"Right." I replied.

"What?" Jane said, eyeing us suspiciously.

"Telling her which hand she eats with." I said.

"Smart ass." Jane growled, continuing on her way. We reached the creepy little meeting room, it was still filled with Volturi…but that wasn't what bothered me, what bothered me was Seth, standing to the side with the rest of them…looking dead inside. His eyes had no light to them; they were just empty globes in his head.

"Seth." I said. He didn't look at me, he just…ignored me. Dot was in the corner, her arms wrapped around her legs, she too looked dead to the world.

What the fuck happened?

"Ah, Jacob my friend, we have much to discuss." Aro said with an amused smile.

"What's wrong with Seth?" I snapped. He sighed.

"No form of drama or anticipation…fine I'll get straight to the point. My dear Dot here erased his memories and now he serves me like a mindless slave, isn't that right Seth?"

"Yes sir." He said, looking like a soulless shell.

"You are going to regret that." I said, annoyed.

"Or will I…my dear Dot, do to Jacob what you did to Seth." She looked up.

"Why? You said I didn't have…"

"DO IT GIRL." Aro snarled, she flinched and stared at me.

"Sorry Jake…I have…to protect…Cole…" she concentrated on me, but nothing happened. She looked severely confused.

"What…"

"JAKE NOW!" Bella snapped letting me go, I could move.

"Oh, got that power working did you?" I chuckled. I ran at Alec and ripped his head off before any of them realized what was happening.

"What the fu…" Jane was next, now there was no one to stop me.

"Seth, ATTACK!" Aro snarled. Seth stared at me and charged. I grabbed him and smiled.

"You should know Aro, I'm much more powerful than Seth…sorry bout this Seth." I tossed him across the room and he slammed into the stone above the three chairs.

"Kill the girl!" someone yelled. They charged at Bella.

I caught one but another was about to get her, I wouldn't reach them quick enough.

"Bella!" the fist was flying at her…and was caught in mid air.

"You don't touch my wife." Edward snarled. He slammed his foot into the guy, and ripped his arm off in the process.

"Lets do this!" Alice roared. The entire Cullen family had arrived, and now was the time to destroy the Volturi.

"I'll hold off Seth, you guys finish the rest of them!" I yelled as Seth charged back at me. I took the full brunt of his charge and went flying into the wall. I noticed other vampires along with the Cullens but didn't have time to see who they were; Seth wasn't giving me a lot of time. I managed to toss him off and hold his arms behind his back, but he was so damn squirrely and small it was hard to hold him. I looked up to see how the fight was going, from what I could tell, with Jane and Alec dead, it was a complete massacre.

I watched as one of the three main ones, I think Marcus, got beheaded by the tag team of Jasper and Alice, and I watched another couple I didn't know, an older looking woman and a very old but surprisingly fast old man, basically destroy Caius. I watched with worry as Carlisle fought Aro alone, but Aro seemed to be winning. I had grown fond of Carlisle and didn't want to see him hurt. Aro got a good punch in, but was soon being viciously attacked by Esme, who was moving shockingly fast, even to me. Carlisle was up and the two soon had the upper hand on Aro. That's when I noticed all the fighting was done and everyone was watching the final fight. We had seemingly lost no one with only minor injuries (Edward had a nasty cut on his chest, but it was already healing, and the bear Emmet looked like he had fought 5 or 6 of them on his own, but looking worn out and battered isn't serious I guess) Now we all watched to see who would win.

Aro cried out as Esme ripped off Aros arm, and Carlisle got his leg. I smiled, it was over.

"You…will not…destroy…order…I will not…allow…it…"

"Shut up." Esme snapped, as she drove her heel through his neck, his head popped off and rolled like a messed up basketball, and finally stopped. The old man who had helped the other woman kill Caius, picked up the head and stared at the woman.

"Together Tanya?" The older woman walked over to him and smiled.

"Together." They put their hands on either side of Aro's head, and pushed their hands together.

Aro's head was crushed together and turned into dust.

"Finally." Tanya chuckled.

"He's gone." Dot suddenly said. She stumbled up and fell into the center of the room, staring at the dust pile.

"You bastards!"She cried. She tried to punch Tanya and the other man but her hands went right through them.

"Cole!" She stared at the TV screen.

"Cole! Cole!" She was yelling at it.

"Don't worry child." Carlisle said.

"We have an inside source here you see, we know what happened, and took protective measures. My daughter Rose and a few family friends snuck up on those posted there, he is safe and doesn't even know he was in danger." She stared at him and started to sob.

"Y-you mean it! Oh thank you!" She then turned to me.

"I…I'm so sorry Jacob, they…they were going to kill Cole, I…I didn't mean…"

"Its alright." I said. I felt a sudden bite on my arm and yelped in surprise, I had somehow forgotten Seth.

"Must…protect…master…"

"Seth, sleep." Dot whispered. She walked over and placed her hand on Seth's head, he immediately fell into unconsciousness.

"I'm a part of his mind…he didn't know I had so much control over him." She mumbled sadly. She shook her head.

"I…the damage is severe, I'll try to undo it…" she closed her eyes.

"Gah…the box is locked tight…"

"Box?" She explained quickly.

"Look, doing stuff to people's memories is easy, but undoing it…I've never had to undo it before, barely done anything with manipulating memories…please remember I haven't been a vampire with freaky memory powers for an extensive amount of time…plus considering I'm dead, and only being held together by Seth's memories, that makes it shockingly tougher."

"Wait…you're _dead?" _The Tanya woman said.

"Ya…it's a long story, see…it took me a bit to figure out, but I know what I am now. See, along with freaky memory powers, I am foremost a ghost projector. I can show people the dead, not for very long because it uses up an extreme amount of energy, but I can do it. I…I was killed back at the hotel; some vampire rammed his fist through my chest. My power over the dead suddenly took….an extreme effect. My soul tried to leave for…well, wherever souls go, but I was so upset at being dead, my powers activated and it, in a sense, anchored me to the only living thing it could find…Seth. So now I'm stuck in his head, tied to his memories."

"I just need time to concentrate on this, so I need complete silence." She closed her eyes, her hand on Seth's head. We sat there for what felt like an eternity before her eyes shot open and she took a very deep breath.

"Carlisle?" She sat and turned to look at the old man, who was sitting in Aro's chair.

"Yes my dear?"

"Would it be possible to talk to Cole?"

"Well it is a two way camera…but why?"  
>"I just…want to say goodbye is all." I said. He nodded in understanding and began to fiddle with the remote.<p>

"Hey, what about Seth?" I growled. She stared at me, tears in her eyes.

"Please…I can fix Seth, but the process will unanchor me from his mind, I won't be here after, just…let me say goodbye." I stared at her, and then nodded.

"Alright…take your time." She nodded and stared at the screen, it showed a forest.

"Can I just…take a moment alone?" she asked. We all nodded, and everyone shuffled out of the room.

"That boy is too dangerous." A voice growled as soon as we all left the room.

"Garrett..." Tanya said, but he continued, staring at Seth and me.

"No! Look, we agreed to do this for two reasons, to destroy the Volturi once and for all, and too stop them from acquiring the ultimate weapon, those two. He's too dangerous to let live…" I calmly propped Seth up against the wall, and grabbed Garrett by the neck in the next second.

"Threaten him again." I snarled. A cold hand was pressed against my arm, it was Bella.

"Jake…" I let him go, only because Bella asked.

"He does have a point…not the dying part, but the too dangerous part." Alice Cullen suddenly said.

"We got lucky today Jacob, as much as you want to deny it. Where would we be if Bella hadn't used her power to stop Dot from manipulating your memories? If we had been just a few seconds later…everyone here would be dead, and you and Seth as good as dead…mindless servants serving the Volturi for all eternity."

"What's your point?" I snapped.

"Look, we can't reverse what's happened, we can't take away our gifts, we are stuck like this…"

"That's why we have to hide you…to prevent this close call from ever happening again." Edward said. Suddenly everyone was arguing as to where to hide us. Edward suggested Alaska, some dark skinned guy suggested Egypt, a very large muscular woman suggested the Amazon, and another said we should just shove us so deep in Antarctica no one could find us.

"Hey!" A voice suddenly snapped. Everyone stopped talking, it was Alice.

"I have an idea…but you may not like it." She said, staring at me.

"I'll hear you out." I said, already thinking I wasn't going to like it.

"What if…Dot…doesn't give Seth his memories back?" she said. I stared at her.

"I'm not seeing the logic."

"Listen heres the thought in a nut shell, Seth remembers nothing from his old life, we put him somewhere where he can get a job, live a normal life, and not even remember the fact that he has powers, he won't be a danger to anyone, and no one will find him."

"Just because he doesn't have any memories of his powers, doesn't mean he won't have them anymore."

"It's just a thought." She said. The idea stuck in my head…no memories…of anything that had happened…

"Dot's done." Someone said. We all shuffled back into the room and she nodded, she looked rough.

"Alright, I'll enter the box and bring him back…"

"Wait…can you…give him a choice?" I said. She stared at me, confused.

"I don't understand."

"I mean like…I don't know, let him choose whether he remembers everything or not."

"Well…I mean…I think I can…but why…"

"Alice, explain what you told me." I said. As she explained, I stared at Seth's sleeping form…so peaceful, so beautiful.

I was looking forward to that

"I…guess I can…but I don't understand."

"Because…look, Seth can never truly love me." I said. Everyone stared at me surprised.

"I killed his father. He's never going to be able to truly love me…but this way…he won't even know who his father was, or me, or anyone…I'll let him get his new life together, meet friends…then I'll meet him by 'chance' we can maybe start a relationship…live together, never having to remember all of this."

"But I'm done, done making him live like he doesn't have a choice…that's why I want him to choose what happens, let him choose to remember or not." Some people where frowning, but Dot was smiling.

"That's…alright; I'll try my damndest to do it." She closed her eyes.

"I'll show him his minds projection of his father…it would be better to have his father explain things, than some woman he doesn't know…but I guess he wouldn't know his dad either…ah well, maybe his dad will help…" by that point she was mostly talking to herself.

"Alright I'm in…" we waited a few minutes.

"Ok he knows everything…alright…" she stayed very quiet for about 20 minutes before saying anything.

"He…he's choosing the red door, er I should say, he's choosing to forget everything."

"Alright…what now?" I said, kneeling next to her.

"Now, I do it…" she stood and looked around at everyone in the room.

"I'll keep him unconscious for about 20 hours, that's the most I have…" she flickered.

"I'm….fading…you need to pick where to put him soon…" She was about to fade.

"Goodbye…and again, sorry." She was gone.

"Well…what now?" someone said.

"I know where we can take him…I have a good friend, Angele, she owns a coffee shop in Vancouver. Quiet place, gorgeous, serene…he'll be happy there." Carlisle said.

"I'll watch over him for a while…until he's settled and ready for me." I said with a smile.

**5 months later**

**Seth**

"Seth! Table 3! Those guys have been waiting for a while!" Jessica yelled.

"Ya ya!" I said, unable to stop grinning.

"What are you grinning about?" Jessica said.

"Who knows?" Mike said.

"I'm just happy is all…" I giggled, grabbing the cups and giving them to the table.

"Sigh…another lazy day." Jessica grumbled.

"Wanna know why I'm so happy?" I said.

"Sure." Mike chuckled.

"This new guy moved into the really nice apartment in our building, the one at the very top of the building?"

"So?" Mike said.

"He's hot." I said. Jessica grinned but Mike just shook his head.

"Finally another guy joins our little crew, and it's a gay one, I need a straight friend…"

"Oh shush Mike…odd, I hadn't heard about that, and we live in the same damn place." Jessica said. The door to the coffee shop opened, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Oh…my…god, that's him!" I said, pointing very obviously. The guy looked at us and we all turned away, me blushing. He was wearing a black V neck T shirt, very, very tight on him, and it showed off his massive arms perfectly. I was surprised he wasn't wearing a jacket, considering it was snowing outside, but I guess the apartment building is only about 2 minutes away walking distance.

"Holy shit he is hot…I've never seen him around here though." Jessica whispered.

"Neither have I, must be new to town." Mike said, his red eyes glittering.

"I kind of want to suck his blood…"

"Oh ya, and you're the straight one." Jessica chuckled.

"Vampires." I giggled. They were vampires, so was the owner Angela, oddly enough when I found out, I really wasn't that surprised, in fact I thought it was totally fucking awesome.

I had woken up in this very shop about 5 months ago, with no memories of my past except my first name, and all the basic school knowledge…and the oddest part? I have no real desire to try to remember my past, the past is the past and I had to focus on my present. So after speaking with the owner, I got a job here, and my only friends in this town, Jessica and Mike, helped me get an apartment in the building where they lived. I had gotten very close with them over the last few months, and Angele (She was cool unless you pissed her off, then she got extremely scary).

But lately, I had been wanting more, wanting someone to…fulfill my needs, sexual and emotional. So I had started bar and club scenes with Jessica, who was very into them, unlike Mike who liked to sit at home and read or watch soap operas, but so far no one had caught my eye.

Till this guy

"Seth, he's sitting down, you gotta go get his order…and totally flirt with him." Jessica said, handing me a pin and the notebook thing and pushing me out from behind the counter. I walked up to the guy; he was staring outside watching the snow.

"Hi, can I get your order? We are mostly coffee but we do serve other hot snacks…"

"You guys serve Breve?" he asked, literally piercing my soul with his ridiculously gorgeous eyes. I tried to answer, but all that came out was 'Gahhhhh' and he eyed me, looking both amused and slightly confused.

"You alright?"

"Ya…er, and ya we do, that's my favorite, I don't know why I told you that, anyway ya, so I'm Seth, I'll be yours period, I MEAN, I'll be your waiter, ya, that's right, go Seth you got it…" I froze as I thought over everything I just said, I stared at him, he looked slightly baffled, slightly amused…mostly baffled though.

"You sure you ar…"

"I'll be right out with your coffee!" I announced loudly, surprising everyone in the coffee shop. I shuffled quickly into the kitchen and started to freak out, Jessica ran in.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT, I HEARD EVERYTHING!" she snapped.

"I…I don't know! I don't usually have problems talking…but his eyes totally just…pierced me! I couldn't think and started stumbling…he's so…" I sat down hard on the ground.

"He wants my favorite."

"Breve? Coming right up…while I'm making it, grow a pair!" she snapped, leaving me alone. I stood shakily and took a deep breath, alright Seth, you can do this.

I stood and waited as Jessica finished the coffee, took a deep breath, and brought it out to the most beautiful human being I had ever seen.

"Here you go sir, one Breve; you can pay at the counter when you're done unless you want another…"

"Ya, ya, hey can you sit here and talk to me for a minute?"

"Um…I…" Was he serious?

"I'm not really supposed too…"

"Don't worry about it, Angele is a good friend of mine, she won't mind." He said with a gorgeous grin.

"Ah…alright…if you insist…" I sat down a little too eagerly, he noticed but said nothing.

"So…Seth was it?" he asked.

"Ya, that's my name don't wear it out, hahahahahaha…"he managed a weak pity smile; I wanted to die a little bit.

"So I'm having a…bit of an issue." He said with a weak smile.

"Alright…"

"See, its been years since I've been in Vancouver…and I just moved into the apartment across the street, and …ah I'm rambling. See, to get to the point…I'm a little lost, and was wondering if you could just tell me where a few places are…"

"Oh! No problem! But maybe I can just…you know, give you a tour around town?" I said. He grinned.

"I'd like that…a lot." I blushed as he smirked.

"You're blushing." He said.

"Am not…" he started laughing and so did I.

"You never told me your name." I said. He smiled

"Jacob, Jacob Black."

"Oh…can I just call you Jake?" he smiled.

"Whatever you want."

**Well tis all, hope you enjoyed, all that's left is the Epilogue :]**


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Seth**

1 year

It's been one year since I popped up in a coffee shop with no memory of before then. A year since I met my new family of vampires; Mike, Jessica, and Mrs. Angele.

7 months

7 months since I met Jacob, the love of my life. Sweet, caring, beautiful, yet a bit quiet and mysterious and very protective, my dream guy. The relationship had started with a simple asking of a tour of the city, he was new, but turned into me wanting to spend every minute with him. He was a bit quiet at first, shy maybe, but he soon opened up to me, started telling me more about his life, his secrets, how his family unfortunately were all killed, but his foster family were really nice, his foster parents Carlisle and Esme were also vampires and really nice, and I liked his other brother and sisters. We didn't see them often though, mostly just for holidays.

The first time we made love was just an ordinary night, except it wasn't exactly the fairytale story of the first time. It had hurt, bad, and he has a tendency to…bite, a lot. At first it was just playful little bites to my nipple, and then as he had painfully entered me a little too fast, in excitement, he had started to get aggressive. As his thrusting increased, he had started to painfully bite my neck, leaving very large, painful bruises. Finally as he came, he took a very rough bite out of my shoulder, piercing the skin and leaving me crying out, what he assumed was in pleasure. But even I had to admit, knowing that I had caused him great pleasure really made me feel good inside. He didn't pull out of me for a good five minutes after, wanting to stay inside as long as possible. Thankfully, my skin heals quickly so while he was recovering from the orgasm, my skin healed…though the bruises stayed for a while. After seeing them he felt terrible, but I promised him I liked it. After, he sucked me till I came in his mouth, he loved the taste of my cum.

He left after though, and headed back to his apartment after. I didn't like having to sleep alone. So after a few days of discussing it, he decided enough was enough and made me move into his considerably larger apartment, I was able to bring all of my stuff, and there was still room to spare.

The best part? I got to sleep next to him every day.

I noticed his apartment was filled with exercise equipment, he was a self admitted health nut, and filled with movie posters, he was also a movie nut, much like me. To every Treadmill there was a huge poster of Pulp Fiction, to every Elliptical there was a 'The Dark Knight' poster, etc.

In the middle of his apartment was a large TV equipped with sound system, Blu ray player, and a giant selection of his favorite movies, and a couple exercise videos.

That was where I found him usually after work, watching one of his favorites, or TV, or working out to some fitness video.

The other thing I should mention though, he was absolutely loaded.

Well, not him in particular, I should say his foster dad was loaded. Mr. Cullen was a vampire and a doctor for most of it, over the years; let's just say he's saved up to the point of billions. Jacob doesn't let that go to his head though, even though he does like to splurge on me with the occasional trip, to oh…Paris, Italy, and next summer Australia.

Even if I am dating a guy who's absolutely loaded, I don't want that to go to my head either. I like where I am, I like living in Vancouver, I love working at the coffee shop, and I like where I am in my life.

Great now I'm rambling

"Hey! Table 4!" Mike growled. I nodded and quickly grabbed the coffee. In just a few minutes, it would be closing time, which meant Jacob time, which meant happiness time. I smiled to myself just thinking about Jake…alone…in bed…

"Great he's thinking about Jacob again." Mike sighed.

"Ohh let him be Mr. Jealous." Jessica giggled.

"I'm only jealous because I don't have anyone..."

"Oh look, the world's smallest violin." Jessica said, pointing into the empty air.

"A love sick pup, and a bitch…I love where life has taken me." Mike grumbled.

"Oh, you love us." Jessica chuckled. I smiled.

"Ya he does…look he's trying not to smile."

"Oh shut it Seth!" Mike said, cracking a small grin but quickly hiding it. I yawned.

"Anyway, its closing time, I'll see you guys tomorrow." I left and practically sprinted to my building. I took the elevator up and found myself smiling as I let myself in.

"Jake? I'm…" he was hugging me before I could even finish. He was only wearing sweat pants, and he felt a little sweaty. Even though he was only half vampire like me, he still sweated, still ate like every meal was his last, and still had to sleep.

"I missed you too." I giggled. He stared down at me and smiled.

"I tried my hand at making dinner, went to the market and got fresh veggies for salad…"

"Sounds good." I said with a smile. The next hour was spent eating, talking, and just…being.

"So, we gonna…mmhmm tonight?" he asked, looking very desperate for a yes.

"Well I don't know Jake…" I said, talking like a mother to her child. He made a completely sad whimpering sound, and jutted his lower lip out.

"Oh stop it Jake, you're embarrassing yourself…" the whimper got louder, he sounded like a hurt puppy.

"Oh alright." I giggled. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"YES!" he stood and pointed.

"Les do it, right now!" I frowned.

"I haven't even finished…" he threw everything on the table onto the floor and patted it.

"Up!" he said.

"…my salad." I finished.

"Um Jake…I would really prefer the bedroom…"

"But…I just tossed everything onto the floor." He said, seeming disappointed. I shrugged.

"Alright, I guess we can…try it." He picked me up and sat me down on the table. I awkwardly sat kicking my legs while he went to go grab lube. He came back with the large bottle and sat it next to me.

"Alrighty, pants off." He said, waving his hand at me. I blushed and he laughed.

"Alright fine…" he unbuttoned my pants and tugged them off; my underwear went down with them. He kissed me roughly and grinded his clothed heat against my body. I tugged uncomfortably on my shirt but he grabbed my hands and placed them on his ass.

"Shirt stays…might help prevent me from biting." He mumbled, roughly kissing my jaw.

"I told you I didn't mind." I grumbled as I planted my own kisses on his forehead while he licked and nipped at my chin.

"I don't mind either, I'll take you anyway I can get you." He chuckled, running his large tongue over the point where my shoulder and neck meet.

"But I want you to be…"

"Alright!" he said, stopping his kisses. His eyes clouded over with lust, his body giving off this scent that seemed to just pour out of him whenever he got really…well, horny. The scent was….intoxicating, and always proved to make _me _excited as well.

"I'll just bite a little bit." He said. He gingerly sniffed my neck, licked it almost as if to taste it, then bit into it with so much force, he broke the skin with ease.

"Ah!" I cried out. I lay down on my back, my head hanging off the counter and my legs straddling his pelvis. I could feel his huge girth pressing against my heat in his clothing.

"Jake, enter me." I whimpered into his ear. He pulled off of my neck, his eyes misty and blood covering his mouth. I felt the bite mark already healing, but it would be reopened soon enough. He quickly tugged his shorts off and his cock smacked against my inner thigh, my own cock was already starting to smear my shirt with precum. He quickly grabbed the lotion and covered his hands in it. Suddenly two fingers were shoved painfully inside me. I groaned as pain filled me up, his nails were a little too long, they hurt my insides as he savagely thrusted his fingers inside me. Suddenly, his mouth was around my cock and he began to bob his head, sending waves of pleasure through my body. My neck hurt from having to hold it up to see so finally I just let my body go limp, I could only see the fridge now.

The waves came quicker as his mouth and tongue moved in a quick rhythm, he was so experienced; I couldn't help but think he had had to have some practice. Those thoughts were gone in an instant as the waves became a lot more intense.

"Gonna cum." I said; my voice an octave higher than usual. It was like that was the keyword or something, as his mouth and fingers left me. He ran the lube over his throbbing cock, the head of which looked very swollen, even leaking precum, I knew (like me) he wouldn't last too long. He grabbed my legs and pressed his cock against my battered heat. I felt his girth strain my walls as he slowly shoved himself inside. My body shook as he entered to the hilt, his balls making a lovely smacking sound as he did so. He wasted no time waiting for me to adjust, he was soon pounding me into submission, and it felt so right. I had never felt so natural, my mind was telling me that this was right, that this is how it should be, I should be here, taking his cock inside me, letting him pound me till he had filled me with his seed. The thought of my belly full of his hot, seething cum was what sent me over the edge.

I raised myself up a bit, he was pounding into me at an incredible pace, my body could hardly stand it anymore. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he started to fall backwards. He slammed into the floor, right onto his back, but he didn't even seem to notice. He continued to ram his cock up into me as I moved my body in sync with him. I jerked my self once and cum exploded out of me, covering his sweaty chest and abdomen. His whole body seemed to get bigger as he tensed. The smacking of his balls got louder as the thrusts got faster.

Then it was over, I felt his cum jetting up inside me, he stopped thrusting all at once as the waves of his orgasm overtook him. I waited before slowly moving myself on his cock, wanting to milk him of everything his penis could give me. His eyes were closed, he was breathing heavily. His body was covered in sweat and cum, mine just sweat. I finally had to pull myself off of his girth, his cock was deflating anyway. I let myself wall onto the floor next to him, not snuggling but being near made me feel good. He weakly got himself to stand, his butt and back were a little shiny, probably from the sweat. He turned back around and helped me to stand. He led me to the bedroom and we both fell onto the bed. I slipped off my shirt, and used it to clean the cum off of Jakes body. Then we both slipped under the covers.

"Well…that was…" I said. He smiled weakly.

"Ya…I think, that may have been the best sex we've ever had."

"Probably." I said. He smiled and kissed me gently.

"Goodnight."

"Night." I said with a smile. He let me go and turned his back to me. He wasn't exactly big on cuddling, but I was. I snuggled up against his back, which I had learned I needed to do weeks ago, and let myself fall asleep.

That night, I dreamt of a beach I had never seen before.

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed the story! Like I said earlier…this will be my last LONG Seth/Jacob story. If I get bored or have ideas I have locked up in my brain, I'll probably write and post them.**

**But the next story I will be finishing is Branded in Twilight, which I've waited way to long to do, but dammit I'm doing it. Then my next story will be a new one, based in the Percy Jackson world :D**

**Anyway, any complaints, questions, etc, write in a review and I promise to answer/listen to anything you have to say!**

**On a different note, I want to thank all of my fans/readers/reviews/awesome people/ who have been with me since my first Jake/Seth story years ago. I love you guys/girls so much, I hope you know that! If I ever do get this novel I've got written published, you'll be the first to know so you can check it out **

**So, goodbye! I love you all! :D**


	20. AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT, READ PLEASE!

**Alright so…I'm kind of pulling a Mass Effect 3 Bioware move. I know most of you probably don't know what that means so I'll explain.**

**I got a lot of comments, and a lot of PM from a lot of angry peoples who read this story…you hated the ending, you felt that Jacob didn't get his comeuppance and got off scot free.**

**I like the ending, personally (you know, cause I wrote it) but seeing as there was such a big backlash from yall, I've decided to give you one more chapter…a 'Extended Cut' if you will. It's going to be short, but I think you'll like it. It's going to be the epilogue, but from Jacobs POV, and I hope it makes you happy. I'll have it done soon. It's been a while so I'm sure I won't get a ton of reviews as I would like, but I'm gonna post it anyway, and figured I would tell yall before I post it. Anyway, if you do read it, please review because I want to know if you like it or not. No, this is not going to be a whole new ending, this is simply going to be the epilogue from Jacob's POV, and I think it will make all the people who hated the ending like it (I hope)**

**Anyway, if you read it, please review, I hope you like it/ makes you feel better about the ending. **


	21. Epilogue Extended Cut

**Enjoy the extended cut! Again, PLEASE review. I really want you people who hated the ending to review, because I am hoping this makes yall happier with the ending.**

**Epilogue: Extended Cut**

**Jacob**

He was cuddling against my back, I tensed a little. I waited until his breathing slowed, his heartbeat relaxed, he was asleep. I slowly crawled out of bed and silently crept into the kitchen. A part of me was begging myself to go back to bed, grab him and cuddle, but I couldn't, I had lost that right. I sighed, couldn't really hurt myself anymore, and had to use other means. I pulled out the rat poison and zipped, got my clothes on, then I left the apartment, I was at her place in about 10 seconds.

"You again…why do you do this to yourself?" Angele asked. I laughed.

"You know why."

"I know…once a month, is it really worth it? He won't remember, that stupid old man is already dead, so why?" she asked.

"Because I can remember…I hurt him, I hurt Seth bad. Before he lost his memory he was starting to fall for me, but I know that I would never truly have him." I said.

"So when he lost his memory…it was like getting a second chance, I got his heart…but the memory of everything I had ever done to him was still fresh in my mind, it still is. I killed his father, I…all I've ever done is hurt him." I said. I held up the poison and smiled.

"I can't hurt my outsides...but I can make myself miserable, at least for a few years…did you know I won't even let myself hold him at night? I…I would eat all the poison in the world just to be able to hold him at night." I could feel her gaze.

"You know, when Carlisle explained all of this to me, Seth coming and you coming shortly after, I was…reluctant, especially knowing what you two were…but I guess after hearing the whole story I felt…who knows, sympathy? It was sudden, but out of the goodness of my heart…and the debt I owe Carlisle, I agreed to watch out for him. Then you showed up…you know if you really wanted to punish yourself, you should have just stayed away, he wouldn't know you, and you could have suffered and not bother me." She said, crossing her arms across her breasts.

"I thought of that." I said.

"Then why…"

"Because…I know Seth. We imprinted, you can't erase that. So true, he wouldn't know me…but he would never know true happiness with some other guy, no one would do it for him…he would be miserable never being able to find 'the one'…and I promised myself I would never make him miserable again." She sighed.

"Whatever…well anyway, we both know you use me so you can suffer for an hour, so go ahead."

"Sorry…I know it's inconvenient, but if Seth saw me next to a box of poison…I couldn't really explain that…and it's just for an hour, till it flushes through my body."

"Whatever…just hurry up, and don't make too much noise, I like watching my talk shows without blood curdling screams of pain."

I nodded and swallowed about half of the poison, it wouldn't kill me, but it would make me suffer…I didn't want to do it. My rebellious, cold, side wanted to say fuck it and go back home and make Seth what I wanted him to be…but my imprint side and my memories caged that side of me up. I needed to suffer…I caused him pain, I made him miserable and suicidal at one point…I deserved this. The poison wouldn't kill me…but it felt like sharp knives stabbing and chopping up my insides, once a month for a few years…however many times I hurt Seth.

For every time I hurt Seth, I would add on a year…it wasn't nearly enough to make up for what all I've done to him…but its really all I could do.

Seth...you'll never remember, but I hope one day, if you do, you could ever…ever forgive me.

I just…I just want to hold you…

**As I said, please review ya haters, I want an honest opinion now :]**


End file.
